Rose
by Mullerakanat
Summary: Romance between Dr Quinn and Sully in 1877.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 1**

**February 17 1877**

The train rolled down the tracks from Denver towards Colorado Springs. The sun was nearly setting in the sky. In a small compartment on the train that Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully shared with the blinds down, they rested in each other's arms on a pull down bed that took up practically all the space in the compartment.

Michaela lead on her side next to Sully making small circles on his bare chest, as he lead on his back with his eyes closed enjoying Michaela's touches. They had been in the compartment since they left Denver and only Sully had left twice to get food or drink for the both of them.

Michaela leaned over and kissed his chest with a smile on her face.

Sully smile "Aren't you tired yet?" he teased opening one eye.

Michaela lifted her lips from Sully's chest long enough to speak "I haven't had so much energy".

Sully chuckled; Michaela reached his lips exploring his mouth with hers. Sully cupped the back of her head kissing her deeper.

There was a knock on the compartment door, which broke their kissing.

"Mr Sully, Mrs Sully?" a male voice came from the opposite side of the door.

Michaela quickly pulled on her robe and sat up while Sully quickly put on his buckskins.

"Just a minute" Sully called panicking.

Michaela couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

Sully opened the door slightly as the bed was taking up most of the room. He concealed Michaela in the room.

A young bell boy looked at Sully without his shirt on and kind of guessed what was going on.

"Mr Sully I just wanted to see if everything was ok?" he asked

Inside the compartment Michaela felt mischievous, she knelt on the bed out of sight near the door next to Sully.

"Ummm, Yeah everything is fine thanks" Sully was aware of Michaela moving next to him.

Michaela ran the tips of her fingers down the length of Sully's arm that was hidden out of sight from the bell boy.

Sully shivered slightly still not recovered from their disturbed romance.

"It's just we haven't seen you or Mrs Sully come out of the compartment for a while, and we thought that you or Mrs Sully maybe ill"

Michaela kissed Sully's shoulder grazing her tongue against his skin. Sully's breath caught as he forced himself to concentrate.

"No ….No I'm not ill nor is Mrs Sully" Michaela softly laughed when Sully tried to wriggle away from her but there was nowhere to go.

"That's good sir, Sorry to bother you. If there is anything I can do just call for me" the young man smiled and nodded.

"Ummm, yeah I'll do that thanks" he called after the bell boy.

Sully shut the door and turned to face Michaela who was grinning at him.

"As for you" Sully chuckled and grabbed her pressing her down on to the bed playfully and began to tickle her side nuzzling her neck causing her to laugh.

"I think we need to get rid of this" he undid the tie on her robe then sliding his hand across her flat stomach. Sully lifted his eyes to meet hers and watched her calm.

"I think you nearly got us caught Mrs Sully" Sully kissed her cheek.

"Umm doing what?" she teased.

"I think you know exactly what" he kissed her neck as she arched back her head to accept his kisses.

"I think I do" she sighed as her pulse quickened at the touch of his lips against her warm skin.

She cupped his cheek and brought his lips to hers.

Later on Michaela and Sully lay wrapped in each other's arms in the lamplight. Sully leaned down and kissed the top of Michaela's head breathing in the scent of her sweet hair.

"Ya sleeping?" he asked in a low voice.

Michaela looked up resting her chin on his chest. "No, I thought you were though".

"Nah, I was just thinking about the past four days" he smiled at her.

Michaela smiled back "Yes it was a wonderful valentines and birthday present to go to Denver for a romantic short break. Thank you" she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Your welcome, you deserve it" Sully caressed her back softly.

"Do you think Katie is ok though?" Michaela's mothering instinct kicked in at missing her daughter.

"I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry you'll see her in the morning" Sully kissed Michaela's forehead.

"I know I can't help but worry" she sighed.

"Michaela you sent a telegram everyday and we were only away for four days" he chuckled.

Michaela smiled sheepishly "how do you put up with me?"

"I love you that's how. I love the way you care for others and our children, I wouldn't ever change you" he caressed her cheek.

Michaela leaned into his touch her heart swelled "I love you so much Sully" She leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Sully jumped off the train in Colorado Springs in the February morning with a spring in his step. He turned to help Michaela down, he smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry our train ride ended so quickly" Michaela spoke near Sully's ear as he lifted her down.

"Mmm, me too. What do you say we just get back on and go all the away back?" Sully grinned.

"Nice idea but we have a daughter waiting with her brother and sister over there" Michaela nodded towards Katie, Brian and Colleen who had just jumped out of the wagon near the depot.

Sully quickly kissed Michaela's cheek before Katie, Brian and Colleen came over. Katie was running in front of them towards her parents.

As soon as she reached them Sully swung Katie up into his arms and into the air. Michaela's heart was in her mouth when ever Sully did this but she knew he would never drop her.

Katie giggled excitedly and hugged her papa tight. Michaela hugged Brian and Colleen.

"Hey ma how was your tip?" Colleen asked with a bright smile.

"It was wonderful thank you. How have the four of you got on without us?" Michaela needed to know all the facts already.

"We got on great, we missed you though" Brian hugged Michaela again smiling.

Michaela turned to Katie and extended her arms to her little girl holding her against her. "Hello sweetheart, how are you? We missed you so much" Michaela kissed Katie's soft cheek.

"I missed you too mommy" Katie buried her face into her mothers shoulder while Sully hugged Colleen and Brian.

Once the Hello's were all shared the made their way to the wagon Sully carrying their luggage.

"So where is Andrew?" Michaela asked while Sully and Brian loaded the back of the wagon.

Colleen hid her face slightly "He's…He's at the clinic, he'll be along later for dinner" colleen jumped up into the wagon still not looking at Michaela.

Michaela felt something was wrong but she couldn't put her figure on it. Michaela woke from her thoughts when Katie spoke "Mama can we go home now?".

Michaela smiled at Katie "sure darling, lets go home".

Chapter two next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 2**

**February 1877**

As the wagon travelled down the bumpy road towards the homestead, Michaela regarded her eldest daughter sitting just behind her. Michaela was sure something wasn't right Colleen was being so quiet when normally she would be chatting along with Brain, who was asking endless questions about Denver.

"Colleen is everything alright? Is everything at the clinic ok?"

Colleen looked up with a small smile "yeah everything is fine, the clinic is fine"

Michaela didn't feel convinced "as long as your sure?" Michaela vowed to find out what the problem was.

"I am" Colleen touched Michaela's shoulder and nodded.

Sully woke; the sun was streaming through the net curtains of the bedroom window. His arm was wrapped around Michaela's waist. She was cuddled up to him her head resting in the crook of his neck. Sully smiled to himself loving the feeling of her next to him, softly he ran his hand down her back and moved his head slightly so he could look at her face while she slept.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear then laced his figures with hers which were resting on his chest. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss against the back then her wrist.

Michaela stirred next to his chest, she buried her face into the crook of his neck sleepily breathing in his outdoor scent.

Sully kissed her temple "I love the way you wake up" he whispered into her ear.

Michaela lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest with a smile on her face.

"Good morning" she reached up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Morning" he kissed her back.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked.

Michaela thought about all the things she needed to do with the clinic now she was back and that she wanted to talk to Colleen.

"I was thinking about going to the clinic I need to catch up"

Sully looked disappointed "right" he mumbled.

Michaela saw the look on his face before he hid it. "Was there something you wanted to do today?"

Sully shrugged "I just thought we could spend the day with the kids seems we haven't seen them for a few days"

Michaela thought about it, it sounded so tempting.

"I thought we could all go on a picnic. We could ask Colleen and Andrew if they want to come," he suggested hoping to win her round.

It sounded good and if Colleen came along then she could have a private chat with her.

He'd done it "I'd like that, we could call round to the boarding house to get them" Michaela added to the plan thinking the clinic could do without her for one more day.

Sully ran his hands lightly down her sides with a grin on his face pleased he'd won her round.

"Good idea" Sully leaned in to kiss her she willingly responded deepening their kiss, when a loud crash could be heard downstairs.

Michaela and Sully broke away looking at each other "This is becoming a habit" Sully groaned as they pulled themselves out of bed and pulled on their clothes quickly.

Michaela rushed down the stairs followed by Sully to see what the sound was.

Once they reached the bottom step they were greeted with a very wintry sight.

Katie stood in her white nightgown on a chair with flour everywhere she was covered, the counters were coved and so was the floor.

Katie stood staring at her parents expecting to be told off.

Sully forced himself not to laugh or smile.

Michaela looked up at Sully and back to the scene in front of her and burst out laughing, Sully quickly followed.

"Katie what were you doing look at this mess" Michaela approached Katie

"I wanted to make breakfast foe you. But I had a accident" Katie looked around at the winter wonderland.

"ya sure did Kates" Sully Chuckled.

"It's very sweet of you, But next time make sure someone is with you. Your papa and I don't want you to get hurt" Michaela caressed her daughters' head.

"Ok, What about breakfast?" Katie looked at her father.

"How about you and your ma get cleaned up while I clean the kitchen then we can all make breakfast together ok?"

Katie smiled happily "good idea papa"

Michaela shook her head in amusement then lifted her daughter "come on my little snow angel"

Sully looked around the mess and chuckled as he began to clean up.

After breakfast Sully, Michaela, Brian and Katie pulled up at Colleen and Andrew's boarding house. Colleen was thrilled to go on a picnic but Andrew couldn't make it as he was out visiting patients. Michaela felt guilty maybe she should have gone to work today but one look at her little girls happy face was enough to forget about being guilty.

Michaela and Colleen sat on the picnic blanket watching Sully play ball games with Brian and Katie. Michaela knew this was her chance to speak to Colleen alone.

Colleen let out a low sigh.

"What's wrong Colleen? Don't say everything is fine because I know it isn't" Michaela shifted her position to face Colleen.

Colleen looked at Michaela sideways, she wiped at tear away from her cheek.

"Colleen…" Michaela began to really worry now.

"I…I got my monthly this a couple of days ago. I just wished… I hoped that maybe I would be pregnant"

"Oh Colleen I'm sorry" Michaela knew that Colleen was thinking about wanting a baby she had mentioned it a few times.

"It's ok ma, I just thought that now that I'm in my twenties and just finished medical school that maybe it would be a good time to start a family"

Michaela hugged Colleen "I know it is not much of a consolation but there will be other times Colleen. You are still young" Michaela pulled away.

Colleen nodded and wiped her eyes "I know, I just got my hopes up that's all"

"How does Andrew feel about this?" Michaela asked.

"I'm not sure, I think he's avoiding me. Like today" Michaela squeezed Colleen's hand sympathetically.

"I think you should both sit down together and talk about how you both feel" Colleen nodded knowing Michaela was right.

"your right I'll find time to talk to him" Colleen smiled slightly feeling better now she had spoken to her ma about she felt.

Michaela gave Colleen a encouraging smile.

"Thanks ma" Colleen hugged Michaela "I think I'll go see if I can play with pa and the children" she got up and joined the others.

Michaela watched her walk away; something she said made Michaela's heart almost pause. When was the last time she had her own monthly? Michaela stared into space trying to remember, it was supposed to be the week before Sully went on his short surveying trip and that was almost 3 weeks ago. On her hands she calculated the weeks and days.

Michaela worked it out to be about 8 weeks. She couldn't believe it could she be pregnant?. She placed her hand of her waist and slipped it around slowly to her stomach, She bit her bottom lip. Thinking about it she had been feeling more tired recently but no other symptoms.

**Chapter 3 next **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 2**

**February 1877**

**Picnic**

Sully approached the picnic blanket and flopped down onto the blanket next to Michaela. Michaela woke from her daydream and looked down at him. She smiled lovingly and caressed his cheek.

"Your all sweaty" Michaela chuckled

Sully grinned and pulled Michaela down to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's because I've been running around after your daughter Dr Quinn"

Michaela looked into his ocean blue eyes "Our daughter" she amended.

"Mmm our daughter" Sully agreed happily then kissed her sweetly. "Were you so full of energy when you were a little girl?"

"Of course…" Michaela turned up the corner of her mouth "My mother even had a nanny for me because I wore her out so much" she chuckled.

"Mmm, I bet" he chuckled and kissed her again then helped her to sit up.

"I noticed you were talking to Colleen. Everything ok?"

"She's upset she hasn't been able to conceive and that Andrew isn't talking to her" Michaela watch her children play a game of catch.

"Why isn't he talking to her?"

"I think it's because he doesn't understand how she's feeling over her need to have a baby"

Sully nodded "Have they tried to talk to each other?"

"I don't think so" Michaela sighed and turned to face Sully again "I've suggested that they should. I think she's going to try tonight. I suppose we'll just have to see what happens"

Sully rested on his elbows "that's all we can do"

"Mmm, I know but I can't stand seeing her so upset" She frowned slightly feeling helpless.

"I don't like it either. She hasn't seemed to be herself for a while now" Sully brushed his long hair out of his face.

They sat in silence thinking about Colleen and Andrew while they watched the children. Michaela looked across to Sully.

"Sully?"

"Mmm…"

"Do you think we could go for a walk when we get back to town?" she hoped to tell him about her suspicions.

"Sure. But why don't you want to go for a walk now?" he frowned.

"Because there are little ears around" Michaela nodded towards Katie who was running up to them.

Sully saw Katie "ok then" he said then both greeted Katie.

**In Town**

Once in town Colleen took Katie and Brian to Grace's for some lemonade while Sully and Michaela went for their walk around the meadow.

Sully stopped and sat on a log where the meadow met the woods. He pulled Michaela to lean back against his chest he wrapped his arms around her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Michaela turned to face him standing between his legs. "Well…I…, think I'm not certain though but I think" she paused.

"Well what?" he chuckled

Michaela took a deep breath "Something Colleen said today reminded me of something...Sully I might be pregnant" she finally smiled seeing the grin on Sully's face.

"Pregnant?" he chuckled; he couldn't believe it.

Michaela nodded joyfully "Yes".

Sully looked at her abdomen "What makes you think you are?" he asked.

"Well I counted back to my last monthly, it was about 8 weeks ago" she looked into his eyes seeing every emotion he was feeling.

Sully stood and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Then the pulled back Sully caressed her cheek "I can't believe it, I never thought this could happen again"

"I didn't either, but we still need it to be confirmed" she smiled at him.

"We could get Andrew to do it"

"No not Andrew, we need to be careful because of Andrew and Colleen's situation at the present" Michaela felt torn she didn't want to cover up but if she wasn't pregnant they could upset Colleen over nothing.

Sully understood "What do you want to do?"

"I think we should wire Doctor Nelson and not tell anyone just yet, until we can talk to Colleen and Andrew"

"I can see your point" he nodded "I can't believe it another baby" he shook his head in joyful disbelief.

"I know" Michaela chuckled

"Come on lets go wire Doctor Nelson, perhaps he can come tomorrow?" Sully kissed her again then took her hand and led the way back to town.

After sending the telegram to Doctor Nelson they went to pick Katie and Brian up from Grace's and went home. Sully helped Michaela prepare dinner, Michaela felt as if Sully was fussing over her but she didn't mind one bit. She knew he was excited and so was she. The thought made her smile.

**The next day **

Michaela woke in the morning to be greeted by a red rose and Sully's smiling face. She yawned and smiled.

"Morning"

"Morning" Sully leaned in a kissed her good morning. Then he offered her the single rose.

Michaela accepted with a curious smile. "Where did you get this rose from? They grow in June".

Sully grinned "This one's special like you"

Michaela leaned in and kissed him "Thank you"

After breakfast they rode into town dropping Brian off at school and headed to the clinic.

Once inside Michaela took off her coat and tied her apron looking around the clinic for anything that was out of place or wasn't clean enough.

Katie ran past "I'm going to play upstairs" she called as she pulled the inside door open.

"Don't make too much of a mess Katie" Michaela called after her.

Sully approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll tell me when Doctor Nelson can come won't you?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

Michaela hugged his arms in front of her "I will, I'll come and get you as soon as I find out" she turned her head to the side to look at him "where will you be?"

"I'll be at Robert E's all day" he kissed her neck.

A knock came from the clinic door. Sully stepped back from his wife.

"Come in" Michaela called.

Horace opened the door with a telegram in his hand "Morning Dr Mike, Morning Sully. Just got this telegram from Dr Nelson for ya" he handed the telegram to Michaela.

"Thank you Horace" she began to read.

"Your welcome, I must get back good day" he nodded and closed the door.

"What does it say?" Sully asked

"He says that he will be here at lunch time" she smiled looking back up to Sully.

"That's good I'll meet him at the train station for ya"

Michaela wrapped her arms around his waist and Sully wrapped his around hers.

"Where's Colleen today?" he asked worried if she would bumped into Dr Nelson.

"She mentioned that she might take the day off so her and Andrew could spend some time together" She rested her head on his chest and sighed "I don't like sneaking around behind their backs"

Sully kissed her temple "It won't be for long, we'll talk to them together. They'll know in time though they'll see for themselves" he raised his eyebrows at her.

Michaela chuckled "I know" she rolled her eyes thinking about swollen ankles and being as big as a barn again.

"I'll see you later" Sully chuckled and kissed her.

**The Boarding House **

"Aren't you going to the clinic today?" Andrew asked watching Colleen put up her hair leisurely.

"No and neither are you. Ma said she doesn't need us today" Colleen smiled at him through her mirror. She knew she could speak to him today if they didn't have anything else going on.

"Are you sure your mother doesn't need us?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"No, anyway I think it would be good for us to have sometime to yourselves. Sometime to talk" Colleen stood and walked over to Andrew.

It sounded good to him. He wanted to talk to her about everything that had been going on between them recently he wanted to understand how she was feeling about having a baby.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"I thought we could go for a walk and maybe a picnic by the creek" she hoped she could have the chance to tell him how disappointed she was that she hadn't conceived.

"Sounds wonderful" he smiled gently.

Colleen was relieved she reached up to kiss his cheek "Thank you Andrew".

**Later at the Clinic**

Sully knocked on the clinic door and opened it with Dr Nelson walking behind him. Dr Nelson was a kind looking elderly man with white hair and rounded glasses.

Michaela got up from her desk and shook Dr Nelson's hand with a smile. "Dr Nelson, I'm so glad you could make it. How are you?"

"I am good Dr Quinn but it is you who I am interesting in seeing" he smiled warmly "Shall we begin?"

"Of course" Michaela said.

Dr Nelson took off his coat and placed his medical bag on Michaela's desk.

"I called you here to confirm a pregnancy, I haven't had any other symptoms other than the cease of my monthly about 8 weeks ago" Michaela explained.

"Ok, we should do a examination then. Would you mind getting yourself ready Dr Quinn"

Michaela got ready for her examination and made her way to the examining table. "I hope you don't mind Dr Nelson but my husband will be joining us"

"I don't mind Dr Quinn" Dr Nelson smiled at Sully. Dr Nelson made his way to the basin and washed his hand then rolled up his sleeves.

Sully wasn't sure what to do with himself; he stood like a lost boy holding his hands in front of him. Michaela noticed as she lay back on the table.

"Sully come here and hold my hand" she smiled and reached her hand out towards him.

He quickly crossed the room and held her hand looking down at her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah" he gently smiled back.

After a time Dr Nelson stepped away and washed his hands. Michaela began to sit up looking at the Doctor expectantly.

"You are indeed pregnant Dr Quinn, Congratulations" Dr Nelson smiled at the excited couple in front of him. "I would say nearly 2 months"

"I believed it was 2 months from my own calculations" Michaela beamed, it was true she was pregnant.

Dr Nelson nodded "Everything looks normal, you are healthy and strong I can't see you having any problems. But because of your age you need to be careful. I will come to town every couple of months to check your progress"

Michaela understood she nodded "Thank you Dr Nelson" she was ecstatic with the news she was once again carrying Sully's son or daughter.

"Your welcome Dr Quinn, I must be going now if I wish to catch the train back" Dr Nelson pulled on his coat after rolling down his sleeves. "Congratulations again Dr Quinn, Mr sully" he then left.

Michaela was still sat on the examining table she turned to sit on the edge to face Sully. He was grinning too. "We're going to have a baby Sully" she chuckled and threw her arms around his neck.

Sully pulled her close "I still can't believe it" he slightly pulled back to look at her he kissed her passionately. "You always amaze me Michaela Quinn" he caressed he waist then slipped his hand to her abdomen.

Michaela placed her hand over his holding his hand there. She leaned in and kissed him.

"When do you want to tell the kids?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I think we should tell Colleen and Andrew first," Michaela suggested.

"Mmm, I think that's a good idea we don't want them to be upset. But I have a feeling they will be happy for us" Sully couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"I'm sure they will be" Michaela leaned in and kissed him again.

**Chapter 4 soon**

Thank-you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 4**

**February 1877**

**Michaela and Sully's bedroom**

Michaela went upstairs to change for bed. She was feeling tired now so Sully told her to go up to bed and get some rest.

Michaela slipped on her nightgown and pulled on her robe tying the middle. She walked across to the window, the night was clear with bitter cold. As the stars twinkling from the dark sky she wrapped her arms around herself beginning to feel the chill in the room.

Sully stood in the doorway watching her beautiful form. He saw her wrap her arms around herself.

Michaela suddenly felt Sully's arms wrap around her. He rested his head against hers.

"I thought I sent you up to sleep?"

Michaela snuggled back into his chest free from the chill "The stars beckoned me" she sighed.

Sully was concerned about her tone "What's wrong?"

"How do you know there is something wrong?"

"I know you remember. What is it?"

Michaela stroked his arm in front of her. She was so happy to be pregnant but now she had time to think about Dr Nelson's warning about her age she couldn't help but think of the problems. "I just hope everything will be ok with this pregnancy. I couldn't stand it if I was to loose our baby"

Sully felt a wave of guilt for not being around for her when she had her miscarriage "Michaela I'm sorry I…"

Michaela cut him off "Sully it's ok. I understand back then you had to do what you needed to do and I don't blame you for that, we have talked about this" she reached up behind her and caressed his cheek.

Sully kissed her temple "Dr Nelson said you are strong and healthy, and you are Michaela" Sully gently turned her to face him "I'll be here to look after you to love you"

Michaela felt her eyes well "I'm sorry I guess I am feeling a little overwhelmed" Michaela wiped her eyes.

"We have had some great news" he kissed her "Come on lets get to bed, it's cold tonight" he rubbed her arms and lead her towards the bed.

They lay under the quilt, Sully wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hand on her abdomen "I love you Michaela, thank you for this gift" he kissed her temple.

"Thank you for this gift too" she kissed him tenderly "I love you" she snuggled into his chest closing her eyes.

The next couple of days passed in a blur, every time Michaela attempted to speak to Colleen about getting together but she was always busy or with Andrew. Michaela felt that it was good for Colleen and Andrew to be spending time together.

Andrew and Colleen had come to a understanding that they would continue to try and conceive but if it didn't happen straight away it was ok. Andrew reassured Colleen that he would love her no matter what. Colleen felt slightly more at peace now.

**The Homestead **

Michaela stood at the stove making oatmeal for Brian and Katie's breakfast. Brian was sat at the kitchen table finishing his last minute homework and Katie was playing with her dolls in front of the fireplace.

"Ma can you look over this maths problem for me?" Brian looked up frowning over the problem.

Michaela looked over Brian's shoulder at his homework "You have to round up this number" Michaela pointed over his shoulder.

"Thanks ma. I always forget to round up" he quickly went back to work.

Michaela smiled and went back to the stove; she caught a strong smell of the oatmeal her stomach turned over. She swallowed hard continuing to stir the oatmeal until she couldn't take it anymore. She dashed to the privy.

Brian was stunned at Michaela's sudden dash. Katie looked and walked to Brian.

"Where's mommy going?" her doll under her arm.

Brian shrugged "I don't know Kates, I'll find out" he got up and went to the privy door.

"Ma…ma are you ok? What's wrong?" he pressed his ear against the door he could hear retching sounds he began to worry. "Ma…" he still didn't receive a response "I'm going to get pa" he called to her.

Brian ran out the house. Katie watched him go with a puzzled expression.

Within seconds Sully came running in followed by Brian. He knocked on the privy door "Michaela are you ok? Open the door"

Michaela opened the door looking pale and sweaty. Sully placed his hand on her arm "Brian could ya go check on Katie she's gonna be worried"

Brian nodded "Are you ok ma?"

Michaela closed her eyes "Yes I'm fine Brian"

Brian made his way to the kitchen. Sully turned to Michaela "You sure your ok?" he worried.

She nodded "It was only morning sickness it will pass" she leaned into him; he wrapped his arm around her. "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down, I'll finish the breakfast"

Michaela smiled gratefully "Thank you".

**Late afternoon**

Katie swung the clinic door open after coming back from Dorothy's.

"Hello sweetheart, how was Dorothy's?" Michaela smiled at her excited daughter.

"Good, Can I go back mama? Ms Dorothy said she wants to show me how the printing machine works"

"Katie you have just come from there. I'm sure Dorothy would like to do some work you have been there for sometime" Michaela closed the medical book she was reading she stood and placed it back on to the shelf.

Katie still stood in the doorway not moving "Brain's there please mommy" she tilted her head to the side putting on her best pleading look.

Colleen looked up from wrapping bandages and chuckled at Katie's expression.

Michaela turned to face Katie; she shook her head in amusement when she saw her face. "If it's ok with Dorothy you can".

"Yeah" Katie cheered

Brian came crashing through the door "Ma, Ms Dorothy needs you she slipped and hurt her ankle"

Michaela grabbed her medical bag ready for action "Katie stay here with Colleen, I'll be back soon" she rushed out of the door after Brian.

Katie sighed and wandered over to Michaela's chair and jumped up feeling sorry for herself.

Colleen came round to face her crouching down next to her "I picked this up for you today" Colleen reached into Michaela's desk drawer and pulled out a stick of liquorish.

Katie accepted with a smile her sadness quickly forgotten "Thank you Colleen" she grinned.

"Your welcome" Colleen went back to work wrapping bandages. "What did you do with Dorothy today?"

"We did some painting and some reading"

"That sounds like fun. I used to like spelling"

Katie screwed up her nose " I think paintings better"

Colleen chuckled, Katie continued, "Brian likes writing. But he leaves his homework late"

"That's boys for you Katie"

Katie finished her candy; she wondered how her mommy was feeling now. Colleen would know how she was she had been with her all day. "Colleen has mommy been sick today?"

Colleen looked up from her work confused "Why would ma be sick Katie?"

"She was sick this morning papa made her lie down," she informed.

Colleen thought it was odd that Michaela hadn't said anything. "Well she's been fine all day. I wouldn't worry Katie"

Katie nodded relieved and pulled out her book that she kept in her mommy's bottom drawer.

**The next day**

Michaela opened the clinic door and hung up her coat. She had had some more morning sickness again; this was one thing she didn't like about being pregnant. She only remembered having it once or twice with Katie and when she did she never felt this bad after. She felt washed out and like she could sleep for a week.

Colleen entered the clinic and hung up her coat like Michaela and pulled on her apron "Morning ma, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Colleen. How are you?"

"I'm ok" Colleen watched Michaela move around the room putting items in their places and getting patient files out. She wondered if Michaela had been sick again she didn't look her normal colour.

"Ma… Katie mentioned yesterday that you weren't feeling well, what was wrong?" she asked getting to the point.

Michaela looked up at Colleen not knowing what to say. "It was nothing really…I…I…just had an upset stomach" she hastily looked away.

"And you're feeling better now?"

"Yes thank you" Michaela busied her hands hating the fact she was lying. "Colleen are you and Andrew free to come to dinner tonight?" She knew she would feel better once the news was out.

"Yes that would be nice. What time?"

"How about 7 pm?"

"That sounds good" Colleen smiled at Michaela before setting off to work.

**Lunchtime**

Michaela met Sully at Grace's Café for lunch. Sully was already there and waiting for Michaela. He pulled back her chair when she approached and helped her sit. He then bent down to kiss her cheek.

"How was your morning?" he sat down in the seat next to her and held her hand on top of the table.

"Quiet, the only patient I've had was Dorothy. How was yours?" She squeezed his hand softly.

"Quite too" he smiled at her as the afternoon sun made her hair shine tones of copper.

Grace reached their table "So what are ya having?"

Sully motioned for Michaela to order, "I'll have the meatloaf please Grace"

"I'll have the same" Sully said

"Two meatloaf's it is then" She grinned at her friends and moved along.

Sully smiled at Michaela "I got ya some herbs to calm your morning sickness, I remembered Could Dancing telling me about them once"

"Thank you. It's getting harder to cover being pregnant. The morning sickness, tiredness and I noticed that my skirt was a bit tighter than usual this morning," she whispered not wanting to be over heard.

Sully grinned suggestively "I'll have to explore that later"

Michaela blushed slightly she turned up the corner of her mouth "Mmm…later" she agreed then leaned in to kiss him.

"I saw Robert E today as well. He said he's going to have some work coming up and he could use my help"

"That's good news we could use the money now" Michaela glanced at her abdomen. "I've invited Colleen and Andrew to dinner tonight we can final tell them about the baby"

"That's good, what time?" he asked.

"At 7, we could tell Katie and Brian after we tell Colleen and Andrew" she suggested.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Especially Katie she'll be pleased she's going to be a big sister" Sully brought her hand up to his lips.

**Chapter 5 coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 5**

**February 25th **

Michaela was rushing around the kitchen preparing dinner for when Colleen and Andrew arrived. Sully had already told her twice to slow down and that Colleen and Andrew wouldn't mind if dinner was a little late, but she didn't pay any attention.

Brain was reading to Katie who was sat on Sully's lap in front of the fire. He quietly slipped away which Katie didn't mind, as she was engrossed with the story Brian was telling her.

Approaching Michaela from behind he wrapped his arms around her waist stilling her movements; he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Are ya gonna slow down tonight? You've been on your feet all day."

Michaela turned around in his arms to face him her back pressed against the counter. "Sully…" she whispered "I am pregnant not sick. I can still do the things I normally do"

"I know but you still need to take it easy" he reminded.

"Don't worry so much" she smiled and reached up and kissed him softly.

"I won't worry so much if you sit down and rest. Let me cook the rest of dinner, I'll show you how it's done" he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Michaela knew he was teasing her, she opened her mouth pretending to be shocked she poked his side playfully "How dare you" a slight smile played on her lips.

Sully chuckled then kissed her. He led her to the chair at the table so she could observe him making dinner.

"First you need to wash your hands…" he was enjoying this game. Michaela rolled her eyes amused.

Sully washed his hands and approached the stove, which had two pots of boiling water on ready for food. "Then you need to cut the vegetables…" Sully grabbed a knife and a potato; he looked over his shoulder at Michaela.

"You know how to peal a potato don't you?" he grinned

"I don't know, I think I might have forgotten" She played along

He showed her step by step how to peal a potato with a silly grin on his face.

A knock at the front door disturbed their game. Brian raced Katie to the door and opened it.

"Hey Andrew. Your early, Where's Colleen?" he asked just seeing Andrew stood in the doorway.

Andrew entered closing the door behind him not letting the evening chill in. "Good evening everyone, I came by to apologise Colleen and I can't make dinner tonight. Colleen has a bad headache I think its too much sun she was visiting patients today"

Michaela stood concerned "Is she ok?"

"Yes, after some sleep I believe she'll be fine. Perhaps we could have dinner tomorrow night?" Andrew suggested.

"Yes of course we can. Give our love to her"

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow then. I should be getting back now" Andrew placed his hat back on his head.

"We will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Andrew" Michaela showed him out

"Goodnight everyone" Andrew waved before Michaela shut the door.

She approached Sully "Well there goes our chance to tell them tonight" she sighed

"We can tell them tomorrow, it can wait one more day" Sully shrugged.

Michaela gave him a smile "Yes I suppose so" She felt disappointed she wanted to tell them all tonight.

**Michaela and Sully's bedroom **

Michaela stood in front of her full-length mirror in her camisole and bloomers looking at her reflection. She was thinking about how her body would change over the next few months. She turned to the side to profile herself, she rolled up the edge of her camisole exposing the very small mound that was beginning to form. She smiled running her hand lovingly over her skin on her stomach.

Sully was washing at the basin when he caught Michaela's movements; He stopped what he was doing to watch her with a warm smile. It warmed his heart when he watching Michaela caressing her abdomen unaware that he was watching her.

He walked to her. Michaela awoke from her thoughts when she felt Sully's hand touch her abdomen. She looked up at him seeing the love in his eyes.

"You are beginning to show"

"Mmm…soon I'll be a lot bigger" she smiled

"You'll still look beautiful. You always do, you seem to bloom when you are pregnant Michaela like a rose"

His eyes captured Michaela as he spoke softly. She felt as if they were only two people in the world with this feeling of complete love.

Sully leaned in and kissed her softly "I love ya Michaela"

Michaela caressed his cheek then the area around his ear with her fingertips. "I love you so much Sully" she breathed feeling the intensity of his gaze. Her heart beat slightly faster.

Sully took her hand and slowly led her to the bed. He sat down on the edge letting Michaela stand between his legs. He kissed her exposed stomach then undid the bottom lace on her camisole exposing some more skin. He kissed the area and repeated the motion with he next lace up.

Michaela closed her eyes at the sensation of his soft lips on her stomach. Her knees felt weak and her breathing became deeper.

"You make me feel so blessed Sully" she sighed as he kissed higher again, causing her to swallow.

Sully gently moved his position so Michaela could lie on the bed. He hovered over her looking into her eyes both speaking without words.

Michaela ran her hand down the smooth muscles of his chest then around his back to pull him closed to her body.

Sully's head was full of her and her scent. He leaned in and kissed her passionately letting his hands run down the length of her body caressing and loving her as she was doing to him.

His lips travelled down her neck while she caressed his scalp running her fingers through his long hair and kissing his temple.

**Next day**

Sully and Michaela both prepared dinner for Colleen and Andrew's arrival. Michaela felt nervous and excited all at the same time. Sully sensed this and reached across to her catching her hand.

"Are ya ok?"

"Yes, why?" She looked up at him.

"You seem nervous. It'll be ok you know" he reassured her

She smiled at him "I know, I just hope Colleen will take the news well"

"She will don't worry" he kissed her hand and went back to laying the table.

Dinner went well everyone had a good time talking about their days and complimenting the food. Katie and Brian went into the sitting room to play checkers while Colleen, Michaela, Andrew and Sully cleaned up. Sully looked across at Michaela to signal that it would be a good time to talk to them about the baby.

"Colleen Andrew, Sully and I would like to speak with you…" Michaela motioned that they should sit at the kitchen table. Sully sat next to Michaela holding her hand.

Colleen and Andrew sat next to each other looking at Michaela and Sully expectantly. "What is it?" Colleen asked.

Michaela gave Sully a sideways glance then a little nervously she turned back to Colleen and Andrew. "Sully and I are going to be having a baby"

**Chapter 6 to come**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 6**

Colleen felt as if the air had been sucked out of her lungs. Andrew looked at Colleen hastily to catch her reaction. Colleen blinked several times not believing how this could be happening to her.

Brian and Katie had over heard and came rushing into the kitchen abandoning their game of checkers.

"Did we just hear right?" Brian grinned.

Michaela's eyes where fixed on Colleen's waiting for a reaction. Sully turned towards Katie and Brian "Yeah your ma's gonna have a baby"

The words rang in Colleen's ears again her heart ached. Here she was desperate to have a baby then her mother announces she's pregnant. She swallowed hard; she stood up and quickly exited the house.

Michaela watched Colleen leave; she knew she was upset from the crushed look on her face. Michaela made to go to the door after her but Andrew held her back.

"Michaela let me go after her" He quickly left

Katie ran straight up to Michaela hugging her around the waist. Michaela looked down at Katie and caressed her head.

"You're having a baby mommy?" Katie asked looking up

Michaela smiled "Yes sweetheart. Are you pleased?"

Katie nodded "I can't wait. When will it be here?" she tilted her head

"In about 7 months Katie"

Katie screwed up her nose "7 months, mommy that's a long time"

Michaela smiled slightly "Yes it is, but it will pass quickly believe me"

Brian was hugging Sully giving him his congratulations, he then moved onto Michaela. Michaela shared a look of concern with Sully over Brian's shoulder.

Andrew caught up with Colleen who was marching down the road away from the homestead.

"Colleen…Colleen stop…please" he pleaded placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and looked at him "I can't believe this…we try and try to have a baby and Dr Mike and Sully don't even try and she's pregnant" he words came out fast as frustrated tears built in her eyes.

Andrew pulled her into his embrace "Shh…it's ok. …Michaela and Sully are not out to hurt us with this news. They have been trying to conceive you know they have"

"I knew you would say something like that" Colleen pulled out of his embrace and turned to march away again.

Andrew chased after her again stung by her words. "Colleen…that's not fair. I am on your side you know that and so are Michaela and Sully"

Colleen stopped when Andrew stood in front of her. She wiped her tears "I'm sorry Andrew, please take me home" she hugged him tight.

"Ok" he kissed the top of her head.

After a couple of minutes they walked back to the homestead in silence.

Michaela was stood on the porch anxiously waiting for Colleen and Andrew to return, She hurried down the porch steps towards them when they walked back up the road.

"Colleen…are you ok? …I know you must be upset?" Michaela hastily said

Colleen didn't look up at Michaela she kept walking past her.

Sully stepped out on the porch after settling the kids down; he walked down the porch steps to Michaela.

Michaela followed Colleen "Colleen…please talk to me, I can't stand the silence"

Colleen climbed up into the wagon waiting for Andrew who was stood hoping Colleen would speak to her mother. He knew she wouldn't as soon as she got into the wagon with out looking at Michaela.

"We are going to go home now, congratulations" Andrew said bittersweet wishing he could be the proud father.

Sully placed his arm around Michaela feeling her tremble. He nodded to Andrew who gave a helpless look back wishing he could say something more.

Colleen and Andrew pulled away. Michaela watched them go her emotions all over the place. How could everything go so wrong?

Sully pulled her into his arms. Tears came to Michaela's eyes she couldn't help but let them fall onto Sully's chest.

**Michaela and Sully's bedroom**

Michaela sat up in bed resting against the headboard staring into space. After locking up Sully entered the bedroom with a heavy heart. He restocked the fire and began to get ready for bed glancing at Michaela.

He slipped into bed next to Michaela and led back, he looked over at Michaela who hadn't moved or broken her trance.

"Michaela?"

Michaela blinked coming to, she looked down at him. "Yes…"

Sully sighed seeing her troubled expression "come here" he opened his arms and she quickly rested in his comforting embrace.

She sighed resting her hand over his heart feeling the steady beat.

They were both lost in their own thoughts until Sully whispered, "I love you"

Michaela looked up at him "I love you too"

He caressed her cheek "Katie was excited we're lucky she went to sleep"

Michaela gave him a weak smile.

Sully reached down and placed his hand on her stomach "We are lucky Michaela we have our chance again, that's nothing to feel guilty about"

"I know, I just can't help feeling guilty, when Colleen so desperately wants a baby and then to find out that I'm pregnant…"

"Colleen will come round she's just upset it won't last" he reassured her

"Perhaps we could have handled it better" she was beating herself up inside.

"Michaela we didn't know how Colleen and Andrew would react. We can't keep this a secret much longer, this is a happy time for us"

Michaela nodded slightly "I know your right…" she sighed. "Maybe we could talk to them tomorrow?"

"I think we should give them sometime to think and calm down"

"Your right" she glanced down at Sully's hand resting on her stomach she smiled and looked up at him again. "Did I mention that I love you?"

"You did but it never hurts to hear it" he smiled and kissed her tenderly.

She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear "Goodnight Sully" she snuggled into him resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Sully kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets around them "Night".

**Colleen and Andrew's room**

"Colleen are you going to come to bed?" Andrew said lying in the bed.

Colleen stood at the window her arms crossed looking out over town.

When Colleen didn't answer Andrew got out of bed and approached her placing his hand on her shoulder. "You should get some sleep"

"I can't sleep," she whispered trying to make sense of her feelings. She turned to face him "Andrew I don't understand this feeling. I want to be happy for Ma and Sully but I feel so…so mixed up inside" tears built up.

"I understand. I wish it was us announcing this news. But I know Michaela and Sully have been waiting a long time for this to happen" he kissed Colleen's forehead.

She sniffed wiping her eyes.

"I know that and I feel guilty for feeling this way. But I don't know how to switch it off" she sighed.

**Chapter 7 soon**

Thank you for all your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 7**

**March 1877**

A week had gone by and Michaela and Sully still had no success with trying to talk to Colleen and Andrew. Colleen had stopped coming to the clinic and Andrew already had his own patients away from the clinic to keep him busy. Every time Michaela and Sully went to Colleen and Andrew's boarding house they would get no answer. Michaela swore every time they walked away she could see the net curtains twitch.

Andrew tried to encourage Colleen to talk to Michaela and Sully, but nothing he said worked he didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't want to go behind Colleen's back and speak to Michaela and Sully it would only hurt her more. But he worried the longer this went on the worse it would get.

**March **

Brian opened the clinic door "Hey ma"

Michaela turned from putting medicine away in the cabinet "How was your day Brian?"

"Good we managed to get a whole spread done today. Ms Dorothy is real pleased with my work"

"That's good Brian, I'm proud of you" she faced him

"Thanks ma" he looked down modestly

Michaela smiled and went back to work. Brian sat down in Michaela's desk and pulled out his books.

"When's Sully coming to pick us up?"

Michaela looked around at the clock "In about 30 minutes"

"Oh, I saw Colleen and Andrew getting on the train. Did you know they were going somewhere?" Brian looked up trying to get some information. Michaela and Sully had been keeping the problems with Colleen and Andrew very quiet.

Michaela spun round in shock "On the train? How long ago?" she asked hastily.

"About 20 minutes ago"

"Did you speak to them? Did they say anything to you?"

"Colleen just mentioned that they will be back in a couple of weeks" Brian shrugged not knowing why his mother looked so upset.

"Did they say anything else?"

"No…" Brian watched Michaela bite her bottom lip "Ma what's going on with Colleen and Andrew they haven't been to the homestead since the night you said you were going to have a baby"

Michaela looked up at Brian not knowing what to say "Colleen and Andrew… are having some problems at the moment and I'm afraid that Sully and I have added to them with the news that we are expecting a baby"

"What problems?" he was confused

Michaela leaned against the examining table; she let out a slow breath "Colleen and Andrew have been trying for sometime to have a baby. Colleen is feeling upset that she hasn't been able to conceive"

Everything seemed to click into place for him now he had all the information. "Do you think they'll come round?" he was concerned.

"I hope so Brian…I hope so" Michaela was just as concerned.

**Three weeks later April 1877 **

Sully walked down the street towards the Café to find Michaela. He spotted her in the corner sat at a small table to herself resting her chin in her hand daydreaming. He quickly closed the space from behind.

Sully placed his hands on her shoulders. Michaela jumped and looked up to see Sully stood behind her, she smiled up at him.

He bent down and kissed her "Hey…" he sat down next to her.

"I didn't expect to see you this lunchtime" she was pleased to see him.

"I thought I'd like to spend the day with my beautiful wife" he grinned.

"Your such a charmer Mr Sully" she leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was just about to though"

"What after you stopped daydreaming?" he teased.

She blushed not knowing anyone was watching her.

"Would you like to join me for a picnic Mrs Sully?"

"A picnic?" she was surprised.

"Yep come on" Sully helped her up and escorted her towards the wagon.

**Out side town**

Sully jumped down from the wagon at the place he'd picked for their picnic. He helped Michaela down then went to the back of the wagon pulling out a basket and a blanket. With his spare hand he reached for Michaela's hand and guided her towards the shade of a tall tree.

Sully spread out the blanket in front of the tree and helped Michaela to sit.

Michaela looked around at the spot that Sully had picked, the view was beautiful spring was in the air the meadow was bright and full of flowers.

After they had eaten and small talked about their mornings Michaela rested against the tree. She rubbed her expanding stomach.

Sully smiled at her, he moved closer and placed his hand on her stomach. Michaela was 4 months nearly half way through her pregnancy she was really showing now.Her morning sickness had gotten better but she still felt increasingly tired during the day.

"How ya feeling?" Sully asked noting the tired look on her face.

"A bit tired but other than that I feel fine" she smiled pleased that they were spending time allowed together this would be a thing of the past for awhile after the baby was born.

"Good" Sully caressed her abdomen "I'll cook dinner tonight"

"You don't have to do that. Besides you have done enough today"

Sully leaded in and kissed her cutting her off "I want to" he grinned

Michaela smiled back "Thank you for the picnic I was lovely" she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Sully reached up to wipe it away "Hey…what's this?"

"It's nothing I'm just being over emotional that's all" she brushed it off.

"I know Colleen and Andrew still haven't come back yet but they will soon. Time way will do them good" Sully knew this had disturbed Michaela more than anything.

She sighed, "I Know, I just wish they would send us a telegram or something just to tell us where they are"

"They are a married couple now Michaela their not children anymore"

"I know but Colleen is still our daughter"

Sully picked up her hand and kissed the back letting her know he understood.

Michaela all of a sudden felt a slight flutter in her stomach. Her eyes went wide and a smile spread across her face. "Sully feel this" she grabbed his hand placing it on a spot on her stomach.

"I can't feel anything" he looked confused.

"Mmm…" she sat up a little "Put your ear against my stomach" she instructed.

Sully complied laying his head on the upper part of her stomach. He lay there quiet for a couple of minutes just feeling Michaela's breathing and heart beat. Then he felt a very faint flutter against his ear. He looked up at her in wonderment.

"I felt it," he said excitedly

Michaela smiled "I felt it too" she giggled caressing Sully's hair as he laid his ear against her stomach again.

**A few days later**

Michaela sat at her desk in the clinic up dating patient files. She sat back in the chair and caressed her abdomen with a smile.

"It's been a long morning hmm?" she spoke to the baby "I'm glad you have given your mother a break with the morning sickness. I don't think I was ever this sick with your big sister"

Michaela closed her eyes for a second this was the first break she had had all day, her back was beginning to ache and her head felt heavy. Patients had been coming and going all morning and when she wasn't seeing a patient she was either cleaning the clinic or checking on Katie upstairs.

The Clinic door opened which made Michaela open her eyes. She saw Colleen stood next to the closed door.

"Colleen!" she exclaimed not believing her eyes.

"Hi ma"

"Where have you been? We were worried" Michaela sat up slightly feeling a twinge in her back but ignoring it for the moment.

"Andrew and I went to Denver for a couple of weeks. We needed to have sometime to get back to normal, everything has been so confusing lately we just wanted time to realise what is important" Colleen watched her mother seeing how much she was blossoming already.

Michaela was just about to speak when the door burst open.

"Dr Mike… Greg Price's cut up his arm mending fences on his ranch, he's bleeding real bad," John Richards cried out of breath.

Michaela and Colleen both jumped into action, they rushed outside to assess Greg's condition.

**Sometime later**

Michaela had spent most of the afternoon operating on Greg's cut arm. He'd managed to cut a artery which needed to be stitched or he would have bled to death. The operation was over and Michaela was now cleaning the clinic, Greg was resting in one of the recovery rooms.

Michaela didn't feel right, she felt shaky her head and back hurt her more now than ever. She leaned up against the examining table feeling faint her knees were weakening.

Colleen came down the back stairs after checking on Greg "Greg is doing well now ma, he should…" she stopped in her tracks when she was her mothers condition.

She rushed over to her holding her up "Ma what's wrong?" she was frantic.

"I…I don't know, I…I think I'm bleeding" her breathing was laboured with panic.

Colleen's face went ashen she forced herself to think. "Ma, we need you to get up on the table"

Michaela nodded and Colleen helped her up.

Michaela was frightened for her unborn baby; she grabbed Colleen's hand tightly. "Colleen…get Andrew now…please Colleen now"

"Ok ma… I'll be right back" Colleen raced out of the door.

Andrew rushed through the door followed by Colleen.

"Michaela, Colleen said you were bleeding" worry touched his voice.

Michaela nodded unable to speak she could feel a pain in her abdomen now.

Andrew quickly set to work examining Michaela as Colleen held her hand worry written all over her face.

"I'm here ma" Colleen tried to sooth her.

Michaela looked up at her "Colleen where's Sully? I need him with me. I can't loose this baby…I can't"

"I sent Robert E to go get him, he'll be here any minute" Colleen removed a lock of hair from Michaela's perspiring forehead. "Everything will be ok ma, you'll see"

Sully fought his way through the gathering crowd outside the clinic. His heart beating wildly, he pushed open the clinic door.

"Michaela…" he cried.

He quickly crossed the room to Michaela's side holding her hand. She looked up at him tears streaming down her face. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead then rested his forehead against hers gently.

"Are you ok? I…I" he was shaking he couldn't string a sentence together.

"I can't loose our baby…not again" she choked

Tears came to his eyes "We won't Michaela"

Andrew wiped his hands in a towel, there was blood on them so he wiped quickly not wanting to disturb Michaela and Sully even more than they already were.

"Michaela you were bleeding, but I have managed to stop the bleed"

Michaela took a shaky breath "And the baby?" she prepared for the worse.

"You have not miscarried everything is ok now. We should get you upsatirs to rest"

Sully felt relief wash over him it felt as if the whole world had been lifted from his shoulders. He held Michaela's hand tighter kissing the back.

Michaela cried harder realising what could have happened.

**Chapter 8 soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 8**

Sully and Colleen helped Michaela upstairs into one of the recovery rooms. Sully helped her get into a clean gown and into bed. Michaela rested against the pillows feeling more tired than she ever had in her life; her whole body ached.

Sully sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand removing strands of hair from her forehead. "How are you?" concern still written on his face.

"Tired" she mumbled her eyes fluttering closed again.

Sully bent down and kissed her forehead. He turned to see Colleen who was folding Michaela's clothes and sorting out what needed to be washed.

"It's good to see you Colleen" Sully was genuine pleased to see her especially since she was the one who was with Michaela. It made him shudder to think what would have happened if Michaela was on her own.

Colleen came round and hugged Sully tightly "I'm so sorry for the way I've acted. I wouldn't have known what to do if ma had lost the baby today" she began to cry.

Sully rubbed his hand up and down Colleen's back "It's ok Colleen, thanks for being here"

Andrew entered the recovery room "Katie just came downstairs she wants to see her mother she upset, she heard all the noise"

Sully looked up at him "Bring her up Michaela will want to see her when she wakes"

Colleen pulled away from Sully wiping her eyes in her sleeve looking over Michaela's pale face.

Andrew returned holding Katie. As soon as he entered the room he put Katie down and she ran crying into Sully outstretched arms.

He held her close rocking her "Shh…it's ok honey everything is fine now"

Colleen made her way to Andrews side "Sully we will leave you for a bit, we will go get Brian and telegram Dr Nelson"

"Do you think Michaela needs another doctor?" he worried

"No. I believe that because Dr Nelson is Michaela's physician he should be here and he has been monitoring her pregnancy" Andrew said wrapping his arm around Colleen.

Sully nodded "Ok" he mumbled.

**Later that night**

The clinic was now quiet Colleen and Andrew had decided to stay at the clinic in case Sully or Michaela need them during the night. Everyone was now sleeping except Sully. He lay awake watching Michaela and Katie sleep next to him. After telling Katie and Brian what had happen neither wanted to leave Michaela's side which was understandable, Sully had set up a cot in the room for Brian and Katie was now sleeping between himself and Michaela. Michaela had only woken once briefly to take some fluids and food but went straight back to sleep again.

Sully watched her features as she slept. He was so relieved that they hadn't lost the baby he didn't know how they would have coped if they had.

Michaela stirred opening her eyes she looked around wondering where she was for a moment.

"Hey…"Sully whispered

"Hi" Michaela whispered back looking down at Katie who lay between them. Caressing her daughters soft hair.

"How are ya feeling?" he held her hand

"I'm ok…" she smiled slightly "Where are Colleen and Andrew?"

"In the other room"

"Good, I'm glad they have come home. I don't know what I would have done if Colleen wasn't here with me today I could have…" she couldn't finish fresh tears came to her eyes.

Sully placed his hand on her arm soothing her being careful no to wake Katie. "It's ok Michaela, you didn't loose our baby. Your going to be fine and so is the baby"

Michaela gradually stopped crying and began to drift off to sleep again. Sully watched over her again vowing he would do anything to make sure Michaela wouldn't loose the baby.

**The next afternoon**

Doctor Nelson had arrived at lunchtime and was informed of everything that had happened the previous day by Andrew and Colleen. He insisted on examining Michaela himself.

Michaela lay on the bed with Sully next to her. Dr Nelson finished his examination and prepared to tell Michaela and Sully his findings.

"How are you feeling now after the events of yesterday Dr Quinn?" he wiped his hands clean.

"I am feeling better today thank you" she took a breath waiting for his results.

"Well I have some news to share…" he paused looking between Sully and Michaela's concerned faces "You are expecting twins"

Sully's mouth dropped open "Say that again?" he thought he heard him say twins he must have been wrong. Beside him Michaela was speechless.

Dr Nelson chuckled softly "You are expecting twins Mr Sully. I do not need to tell you Dr Quinn that the complications could be high and that you will need plenty of rest. I would advise you to cut back on your hours here at the clinic once you are strong enough to return and refrain from intimate relations as you are aware could endanger the babies after a bleed like this"

Michaela let the words sink in "I know Dr Nelson, I will discuss this with my husband. But the bleed can you tell me why it happened?"

"I believe that the bleeding was caused by stress. Have you been resting frequently?" he asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

Instantly Michaela felt guilty "I missed a couple of breaks yesterday I was very busy and there was an emergency which needed a operation"

Sully squeezed her hand letting her know it was ok.

"Well you need to rest more Dr Quinn you have two babies to think about now. I will leave you to rest but I will be coming for check ups more frequently than I previously was just to check on you" he smiled warmly at Michaela and Sully both in shock still "I will see you in a couple of weeks Dr Quinn, Mr Sully good day"

"Thank you so much Dr Nelson" Michaela smiled at him as he left.

Michaela turned to face Sully "I can't believe it… Sully we are going to have twins" She marvelled.

Sully shook his head with a grin on his face "I can't believe it either. I wasn't sure I heard him right at first" he chuckled; He kissed her palm then her lips tenderly. It occurred to Michaela she needed to talk to him about what Dr Nelson said.

"Sully we need to discuss what Dr Nelson said about the risks" Michaela bit her bottom lip

He nodded "Ok, tell me"

"Well I will need to give up work sooner than we planned, also there is a risk of high blood pressure and I may not be able to carry the twins full term" Michaela watched his reaction not wanting to worry him further.

His brow creased "How long will you need to carry them?"

"About 8 months will be sufficient, but it is always best to carry them full term"

"Don't worry Michaela we'll get through this together. You won't be on your own I'll be here and so will the kids" he leaned in and kissed her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Michaela asked

"By just being you" he smiled and kissed her again so happy that they were having twins.

"Sully there is one more thing…" she paused loosing her bottle slightly it was ok to tell patients this but when it came to her own husband she clamed up.

"What?"

"Our making love, we will need to stop" she didn't mean to blush but she did.

"It's ok Michaela, it's for the sake of your and the babies health. I can't say I won't miss it though," he added cheekily.

Michaela turned up the corned of her mouth "I'll miss it too" she whispered before kissing him softly.

He slowly slipped his hand to rest on her abdomen then shuffled down to face her stomach. He kissed the area then spoke softly "Hello in there, this is your pa. I want you to go easy on your mommy she's gonna take real good care of ya" he kissed her stomach again and continued "and I'm gonna take real good care of your mommy, I love ya"

While he was talking to the babies Michaela ran her fingers through his wavy hair. He slowly moved back up to face Michaela lying on his side. He pulled her into his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much Sully"

"I love ya too. Ya should get some sleep now" he kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her back until she did. Sully could feel her bump pressed against his side and he loved the fact that his children were safe now. He soon drifted off to sleep too.

**Chapter 9 soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 8**

**April 1877**

The day Michaela was due to go home Colleen finally managed to get sometime alone with her; Colleen had been trying for the past couple of days with no luck.

Michaela lay on the bed in her recovery room reading a book. Colleen smiled at her from the doorway then entered.

"Hey ma, how are you feeling?"

Michaela looked up from her book glad to have a visitor, she smiled at her their relationship had been so much better. "I am feeling better Colleen, how are you?"

"I'm ok ma" she sat down on the chair next to Michaela's bed. She knew now was the right time to finally talk to Michaela about the past weeks.

"I was so worried for you, when I saw you so frightened and sick it scared me. I prayed to god that you wouldn't loose the baby…babies" she corrected "I am so sorry how I have acted over all of this, I was jealous of you I didn't want to be I just couldn't help it. I know you and Sully have been waiting years for this chance again and I am truly happy for the both of you" tears welled in her eyes.

Michaela smiled sympathetically at her daughter "Oh Colleen that means so much to me. Sully and I didn't want to upset you, we never wanted you to feel jealous, all we want is for you to be happy that's what we want for all of you" Michaela reached out to hold Colleen's hand.

"While we were in Denver Andrew and I saw a women's specialist Dr Bernard…" Michaela nodded familiar with the doctor's name "He told us that we should have no problems conceiving, he suggested that we relax more and spend time together" Colleen blushed.

Michaela turned up the corner of her mouth slightly "I think that is wise"

Colleen felt relieved that her ma understood. "I can't believe that you are going to be having twins" she chuckled.

Michaela joined in with her laughter and placed her hand on her abdomen "It just beginning to sink in for me, I suppose it will become more real the bigger I get"

Colleen giggled as Michaela rolled her eyes. They finally felt like they understood each other again.

**May 1877**

Michaela had fully recovered from her bleeding and was taking better care of herself, it helped that everyone was looking out for her. Everything was going well Dr Nelson was pleased with how the pregnancy was progressing which put Sully and Michaela's minds at ease.

Michaela was outside to the clinic sweeping while Katie sat on the bench drawling on a pad in the morning sun. Colleen approached as Michaela looked up for sweeping. "Good morning Colleen" she said brightly then noticed Colleen's pale complexion her brow creased in concern.

"Colleen are you feeling ok? You don't look so good"

Colleen sat on the bench next to Katie; Katie looked up from her drawing and watched the adults talk.

"I don't feel so good…I felt sick most of last night and I actually was this morning" she shielded her eyes from the sun.

Michaela placed the broom to one side and placed her hand on Colleen's forehead feeling her temperature. "You don't have a fever. How long have you been feeling like this overall?"

"Umm…I'm not certain a couple of days maybe"

"Colleen why didn't you tell me?" Michaela said disapprovingly

"I didn't want to worry you, you have had enough of that lately. Besides Andrew and I just think it's something I've eaten," she explained.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll give to a proper examination?" Michaela knew this was more than a simple stomachache.

Colleen nodded too tired to argue.

"Katie why don't you go see Ms Dorothy and ask if she would like to have lunch with us today?"

Katie hopped down from the bench "Ok mommy. I hope you feel better Colleen" Katie hugged Colleen before running off to the gazette.

After some questions Michaela was convinced of her diagnoses. Michaela suggested that Colleen should have an examination. Colleen felt nervous but she was relieved that it was her ma and not some stranger. When Michaela was finished she washed her hands and smiled to herself.

She leaned over Colleen against the examining table; she held her hand.

"Ma what is it? You're making me nervous"

"I'm sorry, I have some wonderful news. You pregnant" Michaela couldn't help but smile broadly.

"Pregnant?" Colleen was shocked it wasn't what she was expecting to hear. "But…but I would know wouldn't I? I mean I am a doctor"

Michaela smiled remembering, "Well every time I was expecting I never knew, you would think that because we are doctors we would know first"

Colleen sat up on the edge of the examining table still in shock. "I need to tell Andrew," she mumbled

Michaela held both of Colleen's hands "Colleen your going to have a baby"

The words finally hit her she grinned, "A baby, I'm going to have a baby. Oh ma" Colleen threw her arms around Michaela happily.

**The Homestead**

Brian drove Michaela and Katie home they pulled up at the homestead. Sully stepped out of the barn and reached up for Katie from the wagon.

"Hey Kates, have a good day?"

"Yep, did you have a good day papa?" Katie smiled pleased to see her father.

Sully kissed her cheek and placed her on her feet "I had a good day too honey" Sully then reached up for Michaela with a smile. Michaela placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You look radiant" he commented

Michaela smiled "Thank you but I don't feel it" thinking about her aching feet. She kissed him tenderly as he placed her on the ground lightly.

"Hey Brian, how was work?"

"Busy, Ms Dorothy is thinking about getting another printing press to keep up with demand"

"Sounds good"

Brian jumped off the wagon "I'll put the wagon away" he volunteered.

"Thanks Brian" Sully said as her escorted Michaela and Katie inside. He removed Katie's coat then Michaela's, he leaned in and kissed Michaela's cheek.

"I have some good news for you" she smiled and turned to face him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What's that?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"I confirmed today that Colleen is going to be having a baby" she grinned

"Really?" he was pleased

"Yes…" she chuckled remembering Colleen's reaction "She was so shocked, it took awhile for it to sink in"

"I'm so pleased for them. Have you realised what this means though?" he raised his eyebrows

"What?" Michaela frowned

"That your going to be a grandma" he teased

Michaela's face dropped it hadn't occurred to her. Sully chuckled at her expression.

"I hadn't thought about that"

"I know" sully kissed her.

"Well if I'm going to be a grandma then you'll be a grandpa" Michaela grinned "a very handsome grandpa" she added.

"And a very beautiful Grandma" he kissed her sweetly "Do the kids know yet?" he asked.

"Yes, Colleen told them when Brian came to pick me up"

**Katie's room**

"Mommy why is everyone having babies?" Katie looked up at Michaela who was sat on the edge of her bed.

Michaela smiled and caressed Katie's soft hair "I don't know sweetheart, do you mind?"

Katie grinned, "Yeah, I get two babies" she thought hard "Mommy do you know if they are brothers or sisters?"

"I don't know Katie we will have to wait and see. It will be a surprise" Michaela leaned over and kissed Katie's forehead "Have you said your prayers?"

"Yes" Katie nodded.

"Goodnight darling, I love you" Katie hugged Michaela. "I love you too mommy".

Michaela kissed her again and quietly left her room.

**Chapter 10 soon**

Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 10**

**May/June 1877**

The weeks past quickly since Colleen discovered that she was pregnant. Michaela went back to work at the clinic but she cut back on her hours drastically. Both of their pregnancies were coming along well Michaela was now 6 ½ months pregnant and Colleen was now 2 ½ months pregnant and were both blossoming.

Late one night Michaela lay in bed she couldn't get into a comfortable position, she felt so tired and now frustrated. Michaela huffed and turned to her side facing Sully, he was sound asleep Michaela felt so jealous. Suddenly she felt a slight twinge in her lower back she cringed and lay on her back looking up at the ceiling.

Sully felt Michaela move around he opened his eyes and noticed her looking very uncomfortable. "Hey, what's wrong?" he said sleepily.

She turned her head to look at him tears welled in her eyes. He sat up slightly "Why are ya crying?"

"Oh I don't know" she sighed wiping her eyes

Sully reached over and caressed her cheek looking into her eyes.

"I can't sleep, I can't find a comfortable position. I'm sorry I woke you" she sniffed

"It's ok, have you tried lying on your side?" he suggested trying to be helpful.

"I've already tried that but my back is hurting"

"I got a idea, lay on your side with your back to me"

She felt the urge to shout at him "Sully I just told you…" Sully cut her off.

"I know ya said your back hurts when ya lay on your side but just trust me"

She looked into his eyes then turned on her side with her back to him. Sully pulled the blanket down he placed his hands on her back and began to massage.

"Where abouts is it hurting?"

Michaela closed her eyes "A little lower" she felt is hands slip lower and massage her back.

After some time Sully asked, "How is it feeling now?" he leaned over her shoulder to see her relaxed face.

"So much better thank you"

He kissed her ear lobe "Your welcome" he whispered in her ear then lay back on to the bed.

Michaela turned to face him she placed a pillow under her stomach to support her bump. She placed her hand to rest on her stomach and caressed the area. Sully smiled at her then reached down to caress her stomach too.

"Are they keeping ya awake?" he asked and with his other hand removed a lock of hair from her face.

"No not tonight but have been kicking me all day" she smiled at him.

"They have hum" he grinned and shuffled down the bed to face her stomach "Now you two, ya need to be nicer to your mommy she's feeling real tired. But we love ya both" he kissed her stomach then made his way back up to face her.

Michaela caressed his temple "You always know what to do or say to make me feel better"

"That's good cos I love ya" he kissed her tenderly

"Mmm…I love you too" she kissed him back "Would you like to know where the babies are positioned?"

"Sure…"

Michaela held his hand to her stomach then slowly moved it to the right lower side "This is where one is" she moved his hand across to the upper left "And here's the other one, well this is where I can feel them" she chuckled softly.

Sully smiled and kissed her "What would ya like?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose I've always wanted a boy. How about you?"

"Mmm…" he looked up to the ceiling pretending to think "Either"

Michaela raised her eyebrows "You wanted a girl before, are you sure you don't mind now?"

"Nope"

Michaela shook her head in amusement "I don't really mind either as long as they are healthy"

Sully wrapped his arms around her "Ya better get some sleep" he kissed her forehead.

"Night" she yawned and closed her eyes.

**The Clinic**

Sully pulled up at the clinic on Michaela's last day ready to pick her up. He hopped down from the wagon and opened the door.

"Hey ya ready to go home?"

Michaela turned to face him while placing some patient files back on their shelf. "Hi, yes I'm ready to go. Katie is upstairs playing you may want to call up"

Sully went to the inside door and called up the stair case "Katie it's time to go"

"Ok papa" he heard her call back, he turned to see Michaela scanning the room. He smiled and approached her wrapping his arms around her.

"Ya know this isn't goodbye forever" he teased

Michaela looked up into his eyes and smiled slightly "I know, I just miss this place when I'm not here"

He softly stroked her back "You'll be back before you know it. Maybe more tired from these two" he caressed her stomach

"Right" worry crossed her face all of a sudden. What if she couldn't do everything? What if she couldn't be the mother she wanted to be and the doctor she needed to be?

Sully noticed the look pass over her face "Ya ok?"

Michaela looked up again putting on a smile "Yes of course"

He doubted her "Michaela what is it?"

She moved out of his embrace and straightened her desk busying her hands not making eye contact with him. Sully made his way to her and stilled her hands turning her to face him.

"Tell me?" he implored

"What…what if I can't do everything? I mean what if I can't be a mother to three young children, support Brian like he needs, be there for you and be a doctor. What if I can't do it?" all her fears came out in one outburst.

Sully pulled her hand up to his lips kissing the back softly "Your not on your own I'm here for ya, Brian's growing up but we are both here when he needs us. As for the kids we'll find a way Michaela. You're the best mother the kids could ever have and you're more than I could ever wish for"

Michaela's eyes welled "Why do I do this to myself? I get so worked up…" Sully silenced her with a soft kiss. He pulled back and Michaela still had her eyes closed.

"Feel better?" he asked

"Do that again then I'll tell you" her eyes still closed

Sully grinned and kissed her again he pulled back and waited

"Yes I feel better now" she grinned and opened her eyes.

**July 1877**

Michaela lay back in a warm scented bath; everyone had gone to bed apart from Sully who was still in the barn. Michaela gently washed her body then layback letting the warm water sooth her aching muscles. Even as she lay in the bath her expanded stomach rose out of the water, she ran small circles over the exposed area smiling to herself. Now nearly 7 ½ months pregnant and she couldn't wait to have the babies but still she treasured moments like this because she knew that this was most likely to be her last pregnancy.

She placed her hands flat on her stomach, she felt one of the babies kick her hand "I see you are still finding it fun to kick me every minute huh?" she chuckled to herself.

Sully opened the door closing it quickly behind him. He shrugged out of his jacket and made is way to the fire to warm his hands, it may be summer but tonight there was a chill in the air.

"What are you up to in the barn?" Michaela asked as she watched him from the bath "You have been in there all evening"

He turned surprised when he heard the sound of her voice he thought she was in bed. He smiled when he saw her lead in the bath with her hair pinned up looking so beautiful. He knelt down beside the bath.

"It's a surprise, you'll get to see tomorrow"

Michaela reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear "Can't you give me a clue?"

He touched her stomach "Nope your gonna have to wait. And while I set it up you and Katie are gonna on a picnic with Colleen"

"Oh…will I like this surprise?" she tried to get more out of him.

"I hope so and that's all I'm telling ya" he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose then her stomach.

**Chapter 11 coming soon**

Sorry for the delay in writing this chapter I've been stuck in bed with the flu. Thanks for all your reviews they mean a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 11**

**July 1877**

Sully made sure Michaela and Katie were safely on their way to their picnic with Colleen before he and Brian cleared out Colleen's old room.

Michaela sat on the blanket with Colleen. Katie had fallen asleep resting her head in Michaela's lap, she caressed her daughters' soft hair as she slept.

"Are you nervous ma now your close to your due date?" Colleen asked sipping her apple juice in the afternoon sun.

Michaela smiled "I am and I'm excited too, but I am not due till the end of August beginning of September"

Colleen caressed her small bump, which was just beginning to show "I suppose I am a bit worried too", she sighed thinking about what was to come.

"I was worried when I was expecting Katie I wondered if I could do it all. And I have all ready felt like that with this pregnancy too. But when you hold your baby in your arms for the first time, there is not a feeling to match it" Michaela smiled down at Katie sleeping soundly.

Colleen watched Michaela with a smile; She knew from Michaela's expression everything would be fine. She felt better now "Thank you ma"

Michaela looked back up smiling.

**The Homestead**

As soon as they got back from their picnic Sully ushered Michaela upstairs to Colleen's old room. They stood out side the closed door.

"Close your eyes" Sully said as he stood behind her.

"Sully why?" she turned to look at him

"Just because…go on humour me"

Michaela sighed and closed her eyes. Sully opened the door and guided Michaela into the room. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Open your eyes"

Michaela opened her eyes and looked around the room, Sully had made two cribs and placed them either side of the room there was also a large chest with a changing area on top. All of the furniture was lovingly carved and made from strong wood.

Michaela walked further into the room running her hand across the rail of one of the cribs. She was speechless tears streamed down her face as she peered into the cribs where Sully had put a small fluffy teddy bear in each.

He placed his hand on her shoulder "Do ya like it?" he was unsure since she hadn't spoken.

Michaela turned around to face him "Oh Sully…it's so beautiful"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her "Glad ya like it" he kissed her sweetly.

"It's truly wonderful. This is what you were up to in that barn"

"Yep, I didn't put up any curtains or put down any rugs or anything I thought ya might like to pick them out"

Michaela smiled warmly at him her tears had stopped "Thank you so much" she kissed him deeply letting him know how much she appreciated him.

**Michaela and Sully's bedroom August 1877**

"Sully?" Michaela was sat in bed leaning against the headboard.

"Mmm…" Sully was dozing next to her after a hard day working with Robert E.

"Sorry I woke you, don't worry go back to sleep" Michaela felt guilty for waking him.

He sat up "Nah it's alright I'm up. What is it?" he rubbed his eyes

"I was just thinking, we need to think of some names for the babies now the due date is so close"

Sully smiled and put his arm around her and holding her other hand "Have ya thought of any names?"

"Well we are going to have to think of two girls names and two boys names. I like the name Ann"

Sully thought it over "Yeah I like that name. Thought of any more?"

"Josef for my father" she turned her head to look at him.

"I'd like that too. So Josef and Ann, How about Michael?" he suggested

"Umm…yes for the boy father never had" Michaela nodded

Sully kissed her temple "I'm sure glad he had you"

She smile "What about you isn't there any one you would like to be a name sake?"

"We already used my ma's name for Katie…" he thought about it "How about Charlotte after the kids ma?"

Michaela nodded "I think that would be a wonderful idea. So we have Ann, Charlotte, Josef and Michael" she repeated.

"Good names, now we've done that do ya think we should get some sleep? Its after twelve" he glanced at the clock on the mantle.

Michaela stifled a yawn "Yes I think we should" They shuffled down the bed wrapped in each others arms as much as Michaela's bump would allow.

"Good night, I love you" She kissed his cheek

"Night love ya too"

**The Homestead kitchen early morning a few days later**

Michaela had woke up early and decided to make breakfast for the family. She was beginning to get bored at home, she had prepared for the arrival for the twins she had gone through all of Katie's things to see what she had grown out of amongst other things.

She dragged the heavy pot of oatmeal onto the stove ready to be heated. She felt light-headed; she hadn't been feeling herself over the passed couple of days. She was getting out of breath quicker and tired sooner.

Sully came downstairs pulling his shirt over his head "What ya doing up so early?" he rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She snuggled into his embrace resting her head back against his shoulder "I couldn't sleep" she sighed

Sully turned her around to face him "Ya don't look so good ya look a bit pale" he began to worry.

"Mmm, I don't feel so great it feels as if my head is not attached to my body"

"Come on your going back to bed I'm gonna go get Andrew" he lead her up stairs

"You don't need to get Andrew"

"Yes I do" he was adamant

They entered the bedroom and Sully helped her lay back, he sat on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"I'm gonna go get Andrew now, Brian is still in bed I'll get him to sit with ya" he began to get up from the bed; Michaela grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"Don't wake Brian, I'll be ok"

"We need to be careful Michaela" he reminded

"I know, just go get Andrew" her eyes dropped closed

Sully swooped down and kissed her forehead before he left, he woke Brian and told him to keep his ears open in case Michaela called out.

Andrew and Sully entered the bedroom Michaela had woken when she heard the wagon pull up outside.

"Michaela how are you feeling? Sully said you weren't doing so well" Andrew placed his medical bag down on the bed.

"I am feeling a bit light headed and out of breathe" she sat up in the bed

"Ok" Andrew began to examine Michaela. Sully stood at the door not knowing what to do next.

Andrew finished quickly after taking her pulse he looked up at Michaela's expectant face "Well Michaela from what I can tell you have high blood pressure, you'll need to stay in bed and only get up when you need to. You know the dangers if you don't you may endanger the babies"

Michaela nodded and sighed this pregnancy was taking it out of her, it was her worst nightmare having to stay in bed all day everyday until she had the twins but she knew the risks if she didn't.

"I understand Andrew, thank you for coming out here. How is Colleen doing at the clinic? How's the baby?"

"She's doing well I pop in and out from time to time to help out…" he grinned "and the baby is doing great, colleen is looking so well her skin pretty much glows. We can't wait" he was so proud he couldn't help it.

Michaela and Sully both shared a glance

"That's real good Andrew" Sully said and patted Andrew's back

Andrew put his items away in his bag "I'll see myself out, make sure you rest more Michaela"

"I will thank you Andrew"

"Thanks Andrew" Sully added then sat on the edge of the bed next to Michaela and held her hand.

"Ya ok?"

"I'm not so happy about staying in bed constantly" she frowned.

"Well ya are allowed to get out from time to time" he hoped to make her feel a bit better

She wasn't in a good mood "I just don't see how I can just stay in bed for that amount of time" she cried out and looked away from him.

He got up off the bed and walked around the other side of the bed, he lay down next to her he caressed her cheek. "I love ya"

Michaela sighed and looked at him again seeing the love there "I love you too, I'm sorry I was short with you"

"It's ok, I know it's not fair and you're the hardest woman to get to rest but it won't be long now. Besides me and the kids can try and keep ya entertained" he smiled

She smiled slightly

"That's better" he touched the corner of her mouth then gave her a soft kiss.

"Thank you" she whispered

Sully kissed her again and held her against him.

**Michaela and Sully's bedroom**

Michaela was sick to tears of being in bed, she had exhausted all of her medical books she had at home and now she began to read all of the books she had at the clinic.

Katie wandered into the bedroom holding Annie under her arm and a brush in her hand.

"Mommy can you help me?" Katie got up on the bed next to Michaela.

She put down her medical book "Sure Katie, What do you want to do?"

"Annie wants her hair up she's going to have tea with bunny" Katie held up Annie

Michaela chuckled "Right…how does she want it?"

Katie put her finger in her mouth thinking hard "Half up half down like you mommy" she grinned.

"Ok" Michaela began twisting the dolls hair brushing it out.

Katie watched her mother work "Mommy when are the babies going to be here? I've been waiting forever" she tilted her head

"Very soon darling" Michaela smiled

Katie put her hand on Michaela's stomach, her brow creased "Mommy, How did the babies get in there?"

Michaela looked up quickly not expecting that question "Umm…well…"

"What?"

Michaela let out a slow breath deciding how to deal with this; Katie was too young to know all the details. "Umm…when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they…they show each other by kissing and hugging and that leads to how a baby is made" Michaela watched Katie's face for her reaction.

"Oh…" Katie looked at Michaela's stomach again

Michaela was expecting Katie to ask lots more questions but she seemed happy for now with her answer.

**Later**

Sully slipped into bed next to Michaela ready to crash out after a hard day.

"How are you getting along with Robert E?" Michaela asked not ready to sleep just yet

Sully turned on his side to face her "Good, Mr Lint wants us to help build his new homestead, so it looks like we'll be busy for the next couple of months"

"That's good" she massaged his temples

"That feels good" he sighed closing his eyes "How have ya been today?"

"Very well, Katie asked me something today…"

"What's that?"

"She asked where babies come from"

Sully opened his eyes "What did ya tell her?" he knew this wasn't Michaela's best area explaining this to her children.

"I told her that when a mommy and daddy love each other they kiss and hold each other and that leads to how babies are made"

Sully grinned, "How did she take it?"

"She seemed happy with that, she didn't ask any more questions"

"Looks as if every now and again we are gonna be asked these questions, she is beginning to wonder about stuff. I bet you were the same when you were her age"

"Yes I was…" she mused "but could you imagine my mother's face if I asked her something like that when I was Katie's age" She chuckled

Sully joined in with her laughter "I don't suppose ya told Katie how much fun it is" he ran his hand down her arm with that familiar look in his eyes but he knew it couldn't go anywhere.

She blushed "Of course not, lets not go into that until she is at least in her teens"

He grinned at her expression "Ok, love ya" he kissed her goodnight

"Good night I love you too" she snuggled into him as much as she could.

**A week later August 28th 1877**

Michaela felt something that made her shifted in her sleep; she turned to her side then her back then to her side again. She opened her eyes and sighed. It was very early in the morning the sun wasn't even up Sully was still asleep next to her. She felt again what woke her; it was a small twinge in her abdomen. She caressed her abdomen knowing what this was, it was time she knew it.

She lay back against the pillows and counted the minutes between the pain, they where a good 20 minutes apart it was going to be a long time before anything was going to happen. She began to feel nervous, she took two deep breaths and tried to fall back to sleep she knew she'd be glad of it later.

**Chapter 12 soon**

Thanks for the get well's. Please keep reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 12**

**August 28th 1877**

Sully woke in the morning he stretched and looked over at Michaela sleeping with her hand resting on her abdomen. He smiled loving the way she looked when she slept; he removed a lock of hair from her forehead. She always amazed him know matter what she did, he never knew anyone like her and she filled his heart.

Michaela woke when she sensed Sully watching her sleep. She yawned "Good morning"

"Morning, ya sleep ok?"

"Not to bad considering…"she paused

His brow creased "Why what's wrong?"

Michaela placed her palm against his cheek "Nothings wrong, I woke early this morning with contractions"

He sat up quickly "Ya did? Why didn't ya wake me?"

"Because you were sleeping and they were 20 minutes apart nothing would have happened" she explained

"What about now? What is the time between now?"

"I'm not sure yet possibly 10 minutes" she felt the pain again surprised

"10 minutes!" He panicked and jumped out of bed pulling on his buckskins "What do ya want me to do? Do ya want me to get Andrew and Colleen?"

"Sully…" he wasn't listening "Sully, calm down" she grabbed his arm "Stop panicking, yes we need to get Andrew and Colleen, but could you ask Brian to go and take Katie with him, I don't want her to hear and I want you here with me"

Sully took a breath he knew this is where he needed to be "Of course" he kissed her softly before heading off to wake Brian and Katie.

Brian and Katie went into town; they were going to stay with Robert E and Grace after they alerted Colleen and Andrew.

Sometime later Sully returned to the bedroom, Michaela was sat up in bed.

"Andrew and Colleen will be here soon"

"Good" Michaela swung her legs around to get out of bed

"What are ya doing?"

"I need to walk around for a bit it helps with the pain, it's getting worse"

Sully went to her side and helped her up; they walked around the room together. After a couple of minutes Michaela felt another contraction she bent over slightly.

"Oww…" she cried sully held her by her waist

"Do ya want to sit down?" he asked as she breathed through the pain.

She shook her head "No…no I'm ok it's passing" they kept walking around the room then Michaela felt her waters break she looked down "oh no" she mumbled.

"What? What is it?" he said urgently

"My waters just broke, that is going to speed things up" Sully nodded worry beginning to creep in.

Michaela turned her head to look at him "Are you ok?" she noticed the worry lines on his face.

"I'm ok it's you I'm worried about" he forced a smile she reached for his hand and kissed the back.

"I'll be alright, soon we will be meeting our little ones" she smiled which reassured him. Another contraction hit she gripped hold of Sully's hand tighter squeezing it "Ahh…it hurts…ahh"

Sully grimaced "Yeah it hurts" he mumbled his hand was throbbing under her grip.

The contraction passed she took a couple of deep breaths "I'm sorry you ok?" she noticed the red marks on his hand.

"Yeah I'm alright" he looked at his hand, there was no way he was going to talk about the pain in his hand while Michaela was giving birth.

"Sully could you get me some water please?"

"Sure, will ya be ok?"

"Yes go on"

He let her go and ran down the stairs to get her some water. Michaela walked to the foot of the bed rubbing her back to ease the pain that was building there. Suddenly another contraction hit, she grabbed hold of the bedpost and groaned.

"Ahh…I can't do this…oww" Sully came running in holding the glass of water, he put it down on the nightstand and went to her.

He held her sides supporting her "Are ya ok? What happened?"

The contraction passed slowly "I got pregnant Sully that's what happened and stop asking me if I'm ok" she shouted at him.

"Ok, ok" he clamped his mouth shut.

"I need to sit down my back is hurting" she sighed

Sully led her to the bed and knelt in front of her placing his hands on her knees. She looked into his eyes "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean what I just said" her eyes welled.

"No it's fine ya can shout and scream at me all ya want" he smiled and wiped away her tears. "Do ya want me to massage your back?"

"Please"

He jumped up and climbed on to the bed behind her, he eased her back so she sat between his legs and then he massaged her back.

Andrew and Colleen came running in both holding their medical bags "Ma, are you alright?"

Michaela nodded tiredly "I'm alright Colleen"

Andrew put down his bag on the nightstand and began removing his instruments "How far between contractions Michaela?" he asked

"About 5 minutes give or take" she answered just as another washed over her "Ahh…" she gritted her teeth "My waters broke not long ago" she breathed out.

Colleen sat on the bed beside Michaela holding her hand. "Breath through it ma" Colleen instructed and breathed along with her. The contraction passed and Colleen smiled at Michaela who smiled back pleased that the pain had eased.

Andrew stood in front of them "I need you to lay back on the bed so I can assess your condition"

Michaela nodded and lay back against the headboard while Sully jumped off the bed.

"I'm going to collect some items, I'll be back soon" Colleen smiled at Sully before she left the room.

Michaela reached for Sully and he quickly went to her kneeling beside the bed.

"You are couple of centimetres dilated Michaela, for the moment keep breathing through the contractions your doing well"

Michaela looked into Sully's deep blue eyes. "Sully I'm worried something bad is going to happen"

His heart broke at the pained expression on her face. He smoothed back her hair "Shh…don't worry. I'm here, Andrew and Colleen are here we won't let anything bad happen" He moved to hug her tight; she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. "I love ya Michaela" her spoke in her ear.

"I love you too" she felt the pain arise within her again, she cried out and held Sully to her. Instead of pulling away Sully held her easing her through the pain. After the contraction passed Sully pulled back looking into her eyes, no words were necessary Michaela nodded. Sully grabbed a towel and wiped it across her perspiring forehead.

**Later**

Michaela was having a hard time, the contractions were setting stronger and lasting longer. The babies still were not coming along as fast as she hope they would, she had only dilated another centimetre in the passed half hour. Colleen was sat next to Michaela breathing through the contractions with her keeping her calm as possible. Sully kept talking to her soothing her, she was getting tired and her back was hurting her more and more.

"Sully my back hurts," she said tiredly

"I know" he said and kissed her head "I gotta idea…lean forward"

Michaela complied and Sully slipped behind her sitting her against his chest. He held her hand and massaged her back with his spare hand.

"Better?" he asked

She rested her head back against his shoulder "Yes thank you" she mumbled linking her fingers with his. Another contraction hit "Ahh…Sully…I…can't" Sully grabbed her other hand letting her squeeze.

"Breath ma, you can do it breath. In and out…in and out" Colleen placed her hand on Michaela's shoulder.

"I need to push," she screamed

Andrew checked "No Michaela not yet"

Michaela groaned, "Just to…let you…know Sully…" she paused "You are never…coming near me again"

Colleen grinned trying to hide it from Michaela, she knew she really didn't mean that one bit. Sully had a small amused smirk on his face. The contraction passed and Michaela let out some deep breaths trying to relax if that was possible.

"Sully…" whimpered and rolled her head back on his shoulder closing her eyes. "Sully…I don't think I can do this…I can't…please make it stop"

Sully kissed her damp temple "I would if I could, but you can to this. Soon we'll have our babies"

"Michaela you can push on the next contraction" Andrew looked up with a encouraging smile.

She nodded then as the next contraction came she pushed down as much as she could, she squeezed Sully's hands as she pushed. "Ahh…ahh…ahh"

"You can do it Ma" Colleen smile touching her arm.

"That's it Michaela, your doing good"

She took a deep breath and pushed again as Sully supported her holding her.

"That's it" Andrew cried over Michaela's screams, the baby came it to the world with wailing cry. Andrew smiled and cut the cord while Michaela panted.

"Ya did it Michaela ya did it" Sully said excitement in his voice and a proud grin on his face. He kissed her temple.

"It's a boy" Andrew held the baby boy up so Michaela and Sully could see him, both pairs of eyes welled.

"He's perfect…"Michaela whispered

Sully rested his chin on Michaela's shoulder "Sure is" he was completely in awe seeing his son.

Andrew handed the baby to Colleen so she could clean him up while they prepared to bring the next baby into the world. "Hey little one" Colleen smiled down at her new little brother who was just beginning to calm.

Michaela felt a twinge and she knew the next baby was on its way. "I need to push again…" she panted as pain shot through her again. Andrew quickly checked sure enough the next baby was on its way.

"Ok Michaela you can push when you feel the need"

"Ahh…ahh" she let go of Sully's hands and held her knees adding to her push.

"Ya can do it Michaela" sully placed his hand on her sides lightly. Michaela collapsed against Sully chest out of breath. He held her hand and kissed the back "Your doing good, we have a little boy can ya believe it?" he grinned.

She smiled tiredly up at him then the urge to push came again. She pushed "Ahh…ahh" before she knew it the second baby was born. She collapsed back onto Sully's chest again panting while Andrew cut the cord.

"Congratulations you have a little girl," The little girl cried out Andrew grinned holding her up like he did with her brother.

This time tears streamed down Michaela's face while Sully swallowed the lump in his throat his heart full of love for his children and Michaela.

Michaela fell in love again as she did when she saw her little boy for the first time. "Hello." She whispered through tears.

"Michaela I'm going to have to deliver the placenta's now. Colleen could you clean up this little girl"

Colleen held the clean baby boy in her arms she then placed him on the bed next to Michaela and Sully. They both looked down at him, Sully stroked his arm as Michaela traced his tiny hand.

"Sully why don't you hold him, I'll be ok" she mumbled

He really wanted to hold him but he couldn't just leave Michaela like this, before it was over. "I can't leave ya, not yet ya need me" he kissed her damp temple.

Andrew soon delivered the after births as Colleen cleaned off the baby girl. Michaela leaned back on Sully exhausted.

"I'm so proud of ya," he whispered "Thank you so much for our children" he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for them too…and thank you for being here with me" her eyes closed tiredly then opened them again wanting to meet her children "We can see them properly now"

Sully smiled as Andrew handed the baby boy to Michaela, he was whimpering. Sully rested his chin on her shoulder looking down on his son.

"I think he's hungry" Andrew smiled warmly.

Michaela smiled at her son gaining some more energy, she unbuttoned the front couple of buttons on her nightgown and lifted him to her breast. Sully caressed the little boy's soft light brown hair on his head. He clutched Michaela's thumb as he fed.

Colleen approached holding the baby girl she handed her straight to Sully who gladly took her. "I'm sure she'll want to be fed next" Colleen grinned so proud of her ma and her new brother and sister.

"Thanks Colleen, Thanks Andrew ya don't know what it means to us that ya both were here" Sully smiled down at his new daughter he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Andrew wrapped his arm around Colleen "I believe we do" he smiled watching Michaela and Sully dote on their little ones.

"We couldn't have done it with out you" Michaela added looking up at them

Colleen chuckled "Ma I'm sure you and Sully would have been fine after all you had Katie out in the woods"

Michaela smiled back looking back down at the precious life in her arms.

"We will leave you for a bit and make something to eat" Andrew escorted Colleen out of the room leaving Michaela and Sully with their twins.

The little boy was soon fed; Michaela lifted him to her shoulder and softly rubbed his back. "I can't quite believe they are here, they are so perfect" she kissed the little boys head as he dosed on her shoulder.

The little girl fussed in Sully's arms wanting to be fed "They are perfect 20 toes and 20 fingers" he grinned "But I think this one little one wants to be fed"

Michaela looked across "Time to swap" she wondered how they were going to do this. Sully placed the little girl in Michaela's lap then reached over for their son. Michaela lifted their daughter and brought her to her breast, She curled her fingers around Michaela's thumb just like her bother.

"I think we should name them now. What should we call them?" he asked pulling they blanket around their son making sure he was warm.

"I think we could use a combination of the names we picked considering that we have one of each" she smiled up at Sully who was still sat behind her.

"Sounds good to me lets name our son first"

"What do you think of Josef Michael Sully?" she asked hoping he'd like it

Sully nodded "Yeah I like that, it suits him" he held him up slightly so Michaela could see him more. "Hi Josef I'm your papa"

"And I'm your mommy" Michaela said tearfully

Sully brought him close again kissing his tiny head. Michaela held their daughter to her shoulder and rubbed her back after she finished feeding. "Now its time for this one" she kissed her head.

"Ann Charlotte Sully" sully spoke up

Michaela smiled at him "It's a wonderful name" she pulled Ann back so Sully could see her. "I'm your Mommy Ann"

"And I'm your papa" Sully kissed Michaela's head feeling so alive. Michaela brought Ann close and kissed her little forehead.

After sitting in silence absorbing everything that had happened and the feel of having their twins here, Sully kissed Michaela's head again. "Ya should get some sleep, your exhausted"

"Mmm…I would like to have a bath and change the bedding first" she mumbled

Sully shifted Josef slightly "Sure, I'll go get ya a bath sorted" he detangled himself from Michaela and placed Josef in her lap. He smiled at the sight of Michaela and their babies before he left.

Michaela placed Ann next to Josef; she watched them sleeping her heart felt so full of love just as it did when Katie was born. Josef and Ann looked alike but Josef had slightly darker hair colour and skin tone to Ann but they were both beautiful.

**Later**

Michaela had her bath and Sully had changed the bedding he also brought two basins into the room so the twins could sleep peacefully. Colleen and Andrew made lunch for everyone it was long time past lunchtime and they were all grateful for the food.

Michaela was led sleeping in bed next to Sully; he sat next to her hold the twins, he was so happy he couldn't get enough of them. He was so proud of Michaela he loved her so much for everything she had given him Katie, the twins, a home, a family with Colleen Matthew and Brian and most of all her love. He leaned down and kissed her he was glad she was resting, as the twins would want feeding again soon. Colleen was pottering downstairs and Andrew had gone to town to pick up Brian and Katie.

Sully heard the wagon pull up to the homestead; he knew Katie and Brian would be excited. He could hear a lot of noise then heard the front door close.

**Chapter 13 coming soon**

Sorry for the delay, please keep reading. Many thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 13**

**August 28th 1877 early evening**

Michaela woke at the sound of the door closing down stairs "What was that?" she rubbed her eyes.

"It was the kids their back"

"Mmm…good" she yawned and sat up against the pillows her whole body protested.

"How ya feeling?" Sully turned his head to watch her.

"Like I gave birth" she smiled softly at him

He chuckled "Do ya want to hold one?" he motioned towards the babies sleeping in his arms.

"Yes please" Sully handed Josef to her, she lifted him to her shoulder holding him close as he rested his tired head on her shoulder.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and to Michaela's shock Elizabeth walked in "Mother…" she eyes went wide seeing the person she didn't expect to see.

"It's nice to she you too dear" Elizabeth was dressed in her finest travelling clothes and hold her silk purse.

"I'm sorry mother we just didn't expect to see you, you didn't tell us you were coming or that you were thinking about visiting"

"Well I came to surprise you knowing you were due at any moment, and I get here and you surprise me by already having the babies" She sat on the edge of the bed close to Michaela looking eagerly at her newest grandchildren.

Michaela and Sully were both in shock. Michaela couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well Michaela are you going to let me see my grandchildren or are you going to sit and gawk at me all evening?"

"Yes…sorry, this is Josef Michael Sully" She pulled the little one from her shoulder so Elizabeth could see him.

She smiled and touched his little cheek "You named him after your father" she was touched and proud of her youngest daughter.

"And this is Ann Charlotte Sully" Sully held her up slightly so Elizabeth could see Ann better.

"She looks exactly as you did when you were first born Michaela. And a lovely name"

Michaela smiled at her mother's statement "Thank you mother, I wish you would have told us you were coming we could have made arrangements"

Elizabeth squatted the air "Oh Michaela don't worry I'm here to help you, I'm sure Katie wouldn't mind a roommate for a couple of weeks" she smiled. "And you both are going to need all the help you can get. I'll go get Brian and Katie they are excited to meet their brother and sister" she got up and exited.

Michaela looked at Sully not knowing what to say, she was glad her mother was here to help but she knew Elizabeth's type of help, pushy and telling her how to do things and live her life. Sully gave her a reassuring smile silently letting her know everything would be fine.

Katie came running into the room and stopped suddenly at the edge of the bed looking between her mother and father, her eyes wide. Brian followed suite he grinned seeing his new brother and sister.

"Hey Kates want ta meet your brother and sister?" Sully asked

Brian lifted Katie on to the bed; she crawled across to sit between Michaela and Sully. Brian sat next to Michaela on the bed.

"This is Ann Charlotte and this is Josef Michael" Sully motioned to the sleeping babies in their arms.

Katie looked between the babies she didn't expect them to be small. Brian grinned "You named them after your pa and my ma"

"Your mother was a wonderful person and a friend to us both" Michaela smiled at Brian.

"How are you feeling ma?"

"I'm happy to finally have it over…" she shifted Josef's weight in her arms "We need to keep a close eye on them both as they were early, but they are healthy"

"Do ya want ta hold them?" Sully asked the kids

"Sure" Brian wanted a closer look.

"And me" Katie said excitedly

Michaela handed Josef to Brian "Careful…support his head" she cautioned then took Ann from Sully to help Katie hold her. She supported Katie's arm as she held Ann.

Katie looked down at Ann "She's like a doll mommy" Michaela smiled.

**The next morning**

Michaela was sat on the bed feeding Ann, she felt exhausted the twins were up all night. Sully had gone in to town with Brian to get some groceries. Josef was fussing in his basin. Michaela looked up and sighed she knew that he wanted to be fed now. Elizabeth came rushing into the room and made a beeline for Josef.

"Mother I was just about to get him, he would have been ok for the moment he just woke up" Michaela lifted Ann to her shoulder patting her back.

Elizabeth lifted Josef cooing over him "I can't stand to see him upset" she came over to Michaela and sat next to her. "Besides Michaela you need the help you can't handle them on your own like this, where is Sully?"

"He has gone to get some groceries" she stood and placed Ann in her basin covering her with a white blanket. She smiled at her then turned towards the bed again to feed Josef.

"Yes I had noticed you have practically no food in the house" Elizabeth began to fold clothes that were place on the end of the bed.

"I have had a lot on my mind" Michaela defended she looked down at Josef stroking his cheek.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired but that is to be expected" she smiled at her son thinking it was all worth it.

"Mmm, I have made you something for them"

"Oh" Michaela looked up at Elizabeth

"It is in my trunk, I'll just go and get it" Elizabeth exited and returned shortly holding two knitted garments. "I made these for them" she held up two small jackets trimmed with white lace around the collars and sleeves.

Michaela was touched at her mothers' efforts "Thank-you mother they are wonderful"

Elizabeth kissed Michaela's cheek "Your welcome dear"

**August 30th **

Michaela had finished changing the twins; she lay them on the bed next to each other they were both sleeping. Josef led with one arm above his head while Ann had one fist curled under her chin. Michaela watched them sleep she cherished moments like this on her own with them, it seemed as if she didn't have enough time with them everyone wanted to hold them bathe them change them, which she didn't mind but she wanted time with them to bond. She still hadn't caught up with her sleep she didn't think she ever would. Sully was trying his hardest to help but when it came to feeding she was on her own.

Sully opened the bedroom door and closed it quietly behind him "All changed?" he smiled warmly at her.

"Yes" she continued watching the twins, as Sully got ready for bed. He slipped into bed mindful of the twins who lay on Michaela's side of the bed.

"Who do you think they look like?" Michaela asked

Sully leaned down and kissed Josef's head "Josef is beginning to look like Katie"

"I thought he looked more like you actually, but now you mention it he does look like Katie especially when he sleeps" she touched his little fist with a smile.

Sully chuckled "I think he sleeps like you" he pulled her hand bringing her nearer so he could leaned over and kiss her.

"What about Ann?" Michaela asked

"I agree with your ma she looks like ya"

"Mmm, I think she looks like Katie too" she smiled kissing Ann's forehead.

Sully watched her lifting the twins and place them into their basins then remove her robe and climb into bed next to him.

"Ya have made me more happy than I ever thought I could be Michaela" his eyes shone

"You have done the same for me Sully, I love you so much" she kissed him softly her eyes beginning to feel heavy.

**September 1877**

Elizabeth was in the living room tiding up then Michaela came down the stairs holding the twins one in each arm. She was surprised to see Elizabeth there.

"I thought you had gone to town with the children to visit Colleen"

"No I thought I would stay and help you" she came up to Michaela taking Ann from her.

"You don't have to mother" Michaela was hoping to spend some time with the twins with Sully in an empty house. She hadn't had much of a chance as Elizabeth was always around fussing over her and the twins she appreciated her mothers help but she wanted time for her and Sully.

"Don't be silly Michaela you know I want to help. I know you shouldn't be carrying them around at the same time you only gave birth little over a week ago" she cooed over Ann.

"Mother I am perfectly able to carry them around I am not sick" Michaela could feel her emotions rise.

Elizabeth wasn't listening to her "Have you fed them yet?"

"Yes mother I have" she sighed

"Bathed them?" she asked rocking Ann

"I was just about to, I was going to wait for Sully wake up from his nap. Josef was awake most of the night"

"You should be the one napping Michaela, Sully should have gone to visit Colleen with the children. Men and babies do not mix," she stated.

Michaela didn't know how much more she could take. She was already tired and her temper was rising as a result. "Sully is a wonderful father, he is very good with our children"

Again Elizabeth wasn't listening to her daughter "Maybe you should think about getting a nanny for them"

"A nanny…" Michaela exclaimed and looked up at Elizabeth "We do not need a nanny mother we are doing fine"

Elizabeth looked around the kitchen she saw last night's dishes in the sink and washing piled on the table and in the basket. She raised her eyebrows sceptically "So I see"

"We do not need a nanny" Michaela put Josef down in a basin in the corner of the room and filled up the kettle for some tea.

Elizabeth watched her daughter "If it is the money Michaela I would gladly pay for a nanny"

"No it is not the money mother, Sully and I do not want our children to be brought up by nannies" Michaela rose her voice slightly feeling increasingly irritated.

"You had a nanny Michaela," she reminded

"Yes I know but that was your choice mother not mine and we were in Boston not Colorado it is not common to have nannies here" she paused feeling herself shake tears blurred her vision. "Mother stop telling me how I should raise my children, they are mine and Sully's responsibility not yours. You say you want to help but all you have done is criticized everything we have done"

Elizabeth was taken aback by Michaela's outburst; she took a breath and raised her chin. "If that is what you think Michaela…here" she handed Ann to Michaela "I will be on the next train out of Colorado Springs" she said showing no emotion she walked out the door to the porch.

Michaela watch Elizabeth go feeling terrible, the dam of tears she had been holding broke and now where streaming down her face. She looked down at Ann in her arms who was looking up at her, she decided she would go ahead and bathe the twins on her own she didn't want to face Elizabeth again for the moment.

Sometime later Sully came down stairs seeing Michaela kneeling on the floor over the bathtub, she was washing Josef while Ann lay on the blanket next to her all clean from her bath. He made his way to them and knelt down.

"Hey" he smiled and rubbed Michaela's back

"Did you sleep well?" she asked lifting Josef out of the bath and wrapped him a big white towel.

"Yeah, I thought ya were going to wait for me before ya bathed them" he lifted Ann from the blanket and kissed her soft hair.

"I wanted to get it done out of the way" she busied herself drying Josef.

"Where is everyone?"

"Katie and Brian are visiting Colleen"

"And your ma?" he was beginning to sense something wasn't right.

Michaela didn't look up she avoided his eyes "I'm not sure, we had an argument"

His brow creased "About what?"

"I'm not even sure myself now. It started with her telling me what I should be doing. She wanted us to have a nanny. I don't want our children to have a nanny, we never wanted that for our children"

"I don't want them to have a nanny either, but perhaps she just wanted to help ya know what she's like"

"I know, but I want time with you and our children alone" she sighed

Sully tilted her chin up to look into her mismatched eyes "I want that too but there is no shame in letting others help ya along the way. For instance we could have bathed the twins together that's bonding"

She sighed, "Your right, I just feel the need to prove I can do this"

Sully leaned in and kissed her "I know you can, go find your ma. I'll watch the twins" he smiled.

"Thank you" she kissed him then placed Josef on the blanket next to Sully and went to find Elizabeth.

**The Homestead Porch**

Michaela found Elizabeth sat on the porch steps she sat down next to her. "Mother I'm sorry about my out burst, I understand you want to help but sometimes I just want to have sometime with the twins and Sully alone"

Elizabeth looked sideways at Michaela "I'm sorry too Michaela, I understand how you must be feeling one baby is a big adjustment for a family but two is a completely different story. Just know when you need my help just ask and I'll be there Michaela"

Michaela smiled a lump formed in her throat at her mother's words "Thank you for being here mother"

Elizabeth pulled Michaela into her arms "I'm very proud of you Michaela" she kissed the top of her head.

**A couple of weeks later, Colleen and Andrew's room**

Colleen stood in front of her mirror looking at her expanding stomach, she ran her hand across the bump she was now 4 ½ months pregnant and glowing. She turned to Andrew who was led in bed reading a book.

"Andrew I have been thinking, when the baby comes what are we going to do?" she sat on her side of the bed.

Andrew looked up from his book his brow creased "What do you mean?"

"When the baby gets here where are we going to live? We can't stay here and bring up a child in a boarding house"

Andrew put down his book sitting up straighter "Perhaps it's time we looked around for somewhere to live, my practice is going well I have my own patients and earning regular money"

Colleen grinned "So we are going to find a home for our family?" she was excited

He nodded and placed his hand on her bump "Yes we can look as soon as you want to"

"How about tomorrow?"

Andrew chuckled "Yeah tomorrow sounds good" he kissed her head.

**Michaela and Sully's room**

Michaela was dressed in her nightgown and robe, she went to the twins basins looking down at them sleep soundly. They were getting so big and they were only a month old. The weeks had passed her by so quickly, Elizabeth was still with them and now only helping when Michaela requested. Sully was working for Robert E during the week but he was still around a lot for Michaela and their children. Katie and Brian were bonding nicely with the twins helping to bathe them and rocking them to sleep.

Michaela adjusted the blankets over the twin's tears filling her eyes. Sully came into the bedroom removing his shirt ready for bed.

"The house is all locked up and Katie is asleep" he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his head against her looking down at the twins. He felt her shake he turned her to face him concerned.

"Why are ya crying?"

Tears streaked down her face "I don't know…I" she rested her forehead against his chest. Sully rubbed her back softly.

"Shh…it ok" he spoke next to her temple he lifted her chin to look at her; he wiped away her tears. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know…I suppose I'm just a little overwhelmed, I can't believe that they are here and so perfect" she sniffed.

Sully gently smiled "Yes they are" he lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" his movements confused her.

"I want to dance with ya" he began to sway slowly on the spot. Michaela sighed and rested her head on his chest feeling his heart beat.

After sometime Sully kissed the top of her head "I adore ya Michaela, I'm so proud of ya"

She looked up at him and smiled "I love you so much" she reached up and kissed him softly.

He ran the tips of his fingers down her cheek looking into her eyes "You're the most precious thing in my life, ya fill my heart in everyway possible"

"I feel the same about you" she rested her head back on his chest. She pulled back again "I forgot to say thank you for staying with me when I was in labour and holding me"

Sully caressed her cheek lovingly "There was nowhere I'd rather be" Michaela reached up kissing him slowly moving her lips across his.

"Come on ya should get some sleep, I know your tired" he stopped swaying and led her to the bed, he helped her under the covers then joined her. He spooned her back against his chest wrapping his arms around her.

**Chapter 14 soon**

I know it's been awhile but I hope I'll have more time this week to write some more. Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rose**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 14**

**October 1877 **

Elizabeth and Michaela were in the midst of making breakfast for the family. Sully and Brian were sat on the living room rug with the twins. They had been making faces for them trying to keep them entertained. Katie was sat at the kitchen table her face in her hands looking bored as she swung her legs under the table.

"Katie why don't you go play with the babies? I am sure you're father would be glad of your help" Michaela said as she broke an egg into her mixing bowl.

"I don't feel like it," she pouted.

"Why not sweetheart?" She turned to face her daughter fully. Katie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Michaela if she doesn't want to play with the twins that's up to her." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Katie's shoulders.

"I wasn't implying that she had to. It's just normally she likes to play with the twins"

"Well perhaps she's feeling a little left out?" Elizabeth knelt to Katie's level "Shall we go for a walk today in the woods?"

Michaela's anger boiled just below the surface with what her mother just implied but Michaela couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Since the Josef and Ann came along Katie hadn't been getting the attention she was used to. Katie needed to get used to the fact that she was no longer the youngest but perhaps Katie wasn't taking it as well as she and Sully thought she was.

Katie smiled and nodded yes excitedly "Oh yes please Grandma"

"Perhaps we could ask Brian to come along too?" Elizabeth suggested happy that she could cheer up her granddaughter. Katie threw her arms around Elizabeth's neck hugging her.

"That would be great! I'll go tell Brian now" Katie jumped down from the chair and ran into the living room and jumped straight into Brian's lap.

"Oaf…Katie!" Brian complained as he nearly had the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry. Grandma said that we could go for a walk in the woods. Please come Brian?" Katie put on her best pleading face.

Brian chuckled at her "Yeah that sounds like fun"

"Yeah…" Katie cheered.

Michaela stood in the kitchen watching and feeling out of place. There was a time where she could cheer Katie up like that but it seemed that she was coming to her less and less.

Michaela and Sully's bedroom 

Michaela stood in front of the mirror looking at herself wearing her camisole and undergarments before she got dressed for the day. What with feeding Ann and Josef, making breakfast and clearing up after everyone it was now 9.30am. She pushed back the hair from her face and took a good look at her features. She noticed bags under her eyes and what she thought were some more lines appearing. Her hair was not yet brushed out and she felt like a mess.

Sully came to the bedroom door holding Ann and Josef in each of his arms. He stopped when he saw Michaela looking at herself in the mirror. He thought she looked beautiful and radiant. The weight that she carried from having the twins was gone and Sully marvelled at her physic in the morning light. He could feel those all to familiar feelings arise within himself. He cursed himself silently knowing that Michaela wasn't ready to make love again after her pregnancy and giving birth.

He entered the room and placed the twins in the crib. Michaela turned to observe him "Oh Sully I didn't hear you" She walked over to the twin's basinet peering in on them kicking their little legs around. Sully caught the scent of her hair as she brush up against him. It cased him to swallow hard. "I…ah…I gotta go sort out the horses" he made his excuse and was gone.

Michaela straighten up and watch him leave confused. She looked around the room. 'What could have made him want to leave so suddenly? Normally he would have hung around and played with the babies while she got dressed but then she reminded herself that he hadn't done that in a couple of days. He didn't seem to want to be alone with her for too long'.

That night 

Sully paced the living room floor in front of the fireplace holding Josef to his chest rocking him to sleep. Michaela came down the stairs wrapping her robe around herself. "What are you two doing up?" she asked making her way to them.

Sully turned to face her "Josef was upset about something"

Michaela cupped Josef's head in the palm of her hand in concern. "Is he ok?" she leaned in a kissed his baby soft hair.

"Yeah he's fine"

"I didn't even hear him"

"That's because you were sound asleep" Sully kissed her brow making her smile.

Sully handed Josef to her and moved to the wingback chair next to the fire. He watched Michaela rocking their son to sleep with so much love.

Michaela sat down in the chair opposite Sully. She looked down at Josef who was now peacefully sleeping in his mother's arms. After a couple of minutes she looked up at Sully who was still watching them. "Sully…Do you think Katie is acting distant lately?"

His brow creased and tilted his head to the side. "What makes you say that?"

"It might be nothing…but earlier at breakfast Katie didn't want to play with the twins. I asked her why and she just shrugged her shoulders"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked

"Well do you think that she is jealous of the twins?" Michaela feared.

"Maybe, it's a big adjustment having a baby let alone two" he smiled softly.

"It's not just that. She seems to be going to anyone but me. Haven't you noticed it?" she frowned beginning to think she was making too much out of this.

"Just give it time Michaela she'll come round" he stood and knelt down in front of her placing his hand on her knee. "All we can do is show her that we still love her the same as we did before the twins came along."

Michaela nodded and stroked Josef's soft chubby cheek as he slept. Sully glanced at the clock. "We should get to bed if we are supposed to be up early to meet Colleen and Andrew for breakfast"

"Mmm…I wonder what they have to tell us?" she smiled.

"I reckon we'll find out tomorrow" he grinned and helped her up from the chair and led her to bed.

The Café 

Michaela, Sully and the children sat in the café. Elizabeth said that she had some things to do in town and that she would meet up with them all later.

Michaela covered a yawn with her hand, as she made sure Katie was eating her breakfast. Sully placed his hand on her back rubbing gently "I saw that yawn!" he commented.

"Do I look as tired as I feel?" she gave him a wry smile.

"Not at all. You look beautiful but you need to go to bed early tonight"

"I'm fine honestly"

"You were up all night with Josef. I think his ma deserves a break"

"Mmm…" she placed her hand over his other hand that was resting on the table. She did feel exhausted. She lifted her cup and took a sip of coffee hoping to rejuvenate herself for a little longer. Over the rim of her cup she saw Andrew and Colleen enter the café.

"Their here already. I told you we would be late," Colleen said to Andrew as they made there way to their seats in front of Michaela and Sully. "Morning everyone…" Colleen smiled widely looking radiant.

"Good morning both of you" Michaela smiled as she watched Andrew fuss over Colleen as they sat down.

"Sorry we are late, I seem to be getting slower and slower at getting around at the moment" she chuckled rubbing her ever growing bump.

"That's ok we haven't been here that long"

Grace came over to the group ready to take their order. "My Colleen you're getting so big. How long now?"

"Two months and I am loving every moment of it" She beamed. Grace grinned and took their breakfast orders.

"So don't keep us in suspense. What do you have to tell us?" Michaela asked.

"It's not twins too is it?" Sully teased looking down at Colleen's bump.

Colleen chuckled although Andrew looked frightened. "No it's not that. Andrew and I have just purchased our own homestead here in Colorado Springs!" She said excitement in her voice.

Michaela beamed and got up to hug her daughter "Colleen that's wonderful news. Congratulations"

Sully shook Andrew's hand as Michaela sat back down.

"So does that mean your going to stay here forever?" Brian said pleased for his sister.

"Well maybe not forever. We don't know what the future holds…" Colleen glanced sideways at Andrew then faced Brian again "But we are staying for the foreseeable future yes"

Andrew looked sheepishly over at Sully "We were wondering if you might help us fix up the place Sully?"

"Sure I'd be more than happy to" he grinned.

"Thank you. We were wondering if you all wouldn't mind coming out to see it after breakfast?" Andrew said looking around at them all.

"We would love to" Michaela replied.

**Andrew and Colleen's homestead**

Andrew and Sully wandered around the inside of the new homestead as Michaela, Colleen and the children were outside sat on the porch taking in the scenery and watching Brian and Katie play. The twins lay sleeping in their carriage next to Michaela.

"This really is a beautiful spot Colleen. I think it would make a wonderful home"

"Thanks ma. Someday I'd like to have a porch swing here so that I can rock junior here" Colleen patted her stomach with a happy smile on her face. Michaela turned slightly she placed her hand over Colleen's with a proud smile.

"It's not long now. How are you feeling? Backache? Swollen ankles?" Michaela asked concerned.

Colleen chuckled "I feel good and yes I do have all of those symptoms but they aren't that bad really"

"Mmm…I remember only too well how it feels but it's all worth it in the end" Michaela looked in on the twins and over at Katie who was so full of life running around and laughing.

Colleen watched Michaela look at her children with so much love and hoped that she would have the same look on her face when she first laid eyes on her baby. "How are things at home now? Is Grandma still behaving herself?"

"Yes she is but I find that Katie is becoming very dependent on her. She seems to be going to my mother more than she does me!" She felt a little hurt. "I think perhaps Katie is feeling a little left out".

"I remember feeling a bit left out when you and Sully first got married and I know that Brian felt left out when Katie was born. I think it is a phase that children go through. Don't worry she'll get passed it. Brian and I did" She smiled.

Michaela squeezed Colleen's hand "Thank you. That is not the only thing…Sully and I haven't spent hardly any time with each other since the twins were born…all I seem to want to do is sleep but I know Sully has needs…" She drifted off feeling foolish.

"Ma Sully loves you. I see it every time he looks at you. I'm sure you'll find time"

"When did you become so wise?"

"I learned from the best" She chuckled giving Michaela a playful nudge electing a smile from Michaela. "Andrew and I don't mind looking after the children if you and Sully want to get away for a night or so"

Michaela blushed slightly "Well…" she liked the idea but hesitated.

"Andrew and I could use the practice," Colleen added

"Well I'll think about it. Thank you for offering"

**The Homestead a few days later**

Michaela came down stairs from feeding and putting the twins down for the night. Tiredly she made her way towards the fireplace where her family was gathered talking amongst themselves.

"The twins are sleeping now," she announced. Looking over at Katie who was still up resting against her father's chest she could see her eyes begin to drop where she was unable to keep them open. "Katie I think its time for your you to go to bed"

Katie perked up and shook her head no. "I'm not tired"

"Yes you are!" Michaela tried arguing with the little girl.

"I'm not tired!" Katie shouted angrily at her mother. Michaela was taken back by Katie's tone.

"Katie, don't shout at your ma like that" Sully reprimanded her.

Katie began to cry "No…no…not tired" Sully stood with her in his arms. Elizabeth stood at the same time holding onto Katie's hands. "Now Katie darling, you need to got to bed and be a good girl like I know you are. I'll read you a bedtime story. How does that sound? Would you like that?"

Katie's frown lessened and nodded her head. "Yes Grandma."

"Don't worry Sully I'll put her to bed and then turn in myself" She took Katie and headed up stairs.

Sully was going to argue with Elizabeth but he felt too tired to do that at the moment. Michaela shook her head also feeling as Sully did, too tired to argue with her mother. She took a seat in the wing back chair that Elizabeth just vacated. She placed her hands over her face taking a deep breath before emotions over took her.

Brian stood up from sitting on the floor by wolf. "Well I'm off to bed too. Night Ma…" He bent down to kiss her cheek and made his way to the stairs. "Night pa"

"Night son" Sully called back all the while watching Michaela. When Brian had reached the landing Sully asked "You ok?"

"Yes just tired" she sighed.

"If you're sure…"Sully made to stand and walk to the kitchen but Michaela stopped him from going by grabbing his hand. "Sully what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" he barley looked at her.

"Please Sully! Katie is pulling away from me I can't bare you pulling away from me too" tears formed in her eyes as she looked to the floor and letting go of his hand.

Sully moved to kneel down in front of her. He felt a bit awkward about what he was about to say. "Hey…I'm not pulling away from you. It's just…you had the twins not long ago and…sometimes I see you and get these feelings come over me and…I don't want to pressure you into feeling the need to make love again so soon. I know you're tired and sometimes…"

Michaela placed her fingertips on his lips to stop him speaking. She smiled weakly "Shh… It's fine Sully. You are not pressuring me in any way. Unless you feel I am taking too long?" It was Sully's turn to silence her.

"Michaela I will wait until you feel comfortable and rested. I would wait forever for you, I love you so much" he caressed her cheek softly looking into her eyes. Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck tightly holding on to him needing to feel his comforting embrace. Sully wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too," She whispered into his ear. Sully pulled back and kissed her softly, he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Come on let's go to bed" Sully helped her up then blanketed the fire.

**Michaela and Sully's bedroom**

Once ready for bed and settled under the covers they held each other close. Michaela rested her head on his chest while Sully stroked her shoulder soothingly.

"Colleen offered to stay with the children one night if we wanted some time alone" She broke the silence that filled the room.

Sully smiled to himself "That's nice of her. Will she baby-sit your ma too?" Michaela chuckled and rolled over to face him better. "I think I would need to do a lot of good deeds for Colleen for her to baby-sit mother too" She teased which made Sully laugh.

"So do you want to?" Michaela asked

"Yeah sounds good. I would like you to myself for a while"

"Just a while?" she narrowed her eyes at him. Sully grinned "I would like to have you ever hour of every day if I could" Michaela smiled at his response and then led her head down on his chest again.

"Where would you like to go? It might be a bit cold to stay outside over night," Sully asked

"We could go to Denver for the night. I understand that they have a wonderful honeymoon suite there" she upturned the corner of her mouth into a smile.

"They do? And how do you know that?" he teased.

"Well I spent two wonderful weeks there a few years ago"

"Who were you with?" Sully played along with her game.

Michaela lifted her head to look at him in the darkness. "With the one man I truly love" Sully leaned in and kissed her softly caressing his lips against hers.

"Let's get some sleep now" She rolled away from him slightly but Sully pulled her back to him wrapping his arms around her.

"Night" he whispered closing his eyes.

Michaela smiled to herself and closed her eyes, as they got too heavy to keep open any longer. "Night Sully"

**Chapter 15 on it's way soon**

Sorry it has been so long but thank you for being so patient with me.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 15**

**Homestead 6****th**** October 1877**

With everyone out for the day except for her mommy and the babies upstairs, Katie wandered around the living room with not a lot to do. Her doll Jess clutched under her arm she idly ran her hand over the objects in her reach.

"What should we do next Jess?" She held the doll above her spinning around on the spot.

Gaining no response from her beloved doll, she lowered her back into her arms. Katie noticed a fresh batch of biscuits cooling on the counter. An idea struck her.

"Why don't we make cakes Jess?" She held up the doll in the air and smiled. She walked into the kitchen and placed Jess on the kitchen table so that she could see the proceedings. Katie pulled out a chair and dragged it to the counter so that she was able to climb up and reach the equipment she needed.

Once in position Katie reached for one of Michaela's bowls. She didn't realise how heavy it was and nearly fell backwards. With a thud she put the bowl down in front of her. She reached for some eggs and dropped them into the bowl, shell and all.

Remembering that she needed milk, she jumped down from her chair to get it. She wasn't too sure of exactly what she needed but could remember some of the key ingredients. She climbed back up on the chair spilling milk on the floor and the chair in the process. "I'll clean that later," she thought to herself.

Katie added the milk to the eggs. She then stirred the lumpy mixture thinking that something was missing. She spotted the flour in the pot next to her and added that too. She miss judged the weight of the flour pot and dropped it all over the floor, covering the place like a winter wonderland.

She finished stirring and jumped off the chair to find a tin to pour her cake mixture in. After pouring the lumpy powdery mixture into the tin, she looked around and smiled at Jess who was watching from the table. "This is going to be a good cake Jess. I think everyone will like it,"

Katie made her way towards the stove that was still hot from breakfast. Katie was just about to open the door when Michaela came down stairs and saw what her daughter was about to do. In horror and panic she screamed. "KATIE!! Get away from there this instant!" She ran down the remaining steps and rushed to Katie.

Katie jumped and dropped the tin and the cake mixture splattering all up the stove and all over the cupboard doors.

Michaela's heart still pounding at the horrific thought of Katie burning herself. She knelt down on the floor next to Katie. "Look what a mess you've made! Katie look at it all…It's everywhere," Michaela's voice still sounding louder than usual. "You know you're not allowed to be in the kitchen when there isn't a grownup around! Why did you think it was ok to do so now?"

Katie's face set firmly into a frown. All she wanted to do was make a cake for her family now her mommy was mad at her. "Because I wanted to!" she shouted. All her mommy was interested in was the babies; she didn't care what she did.

Michaela was astonished Katie rarely raised her voice especially not at her parents. "Because you wanted to?" Michaela repeated astonished "Because you were bored?"

"No." Katie said looking to the floor at all the mess, her bottom lip quivering as if she was about to cry.

"Katie, why? You could have been hurt!" Michaela picked up the tin from the floor. She stood and placed it in the sink.

Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"So you have nothing to say for yourself?"

Katie kept looking to the floor and didn't answer. Deep down she knew her mommy was right, she could have been hurt but right now she didn't want to admit it. "I hate you! Grandma would have let me…You don't care!" she ran out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Michaela heard Katie slam her door she closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that her reaction was perhaps a little strong but she had had a rough time with the babies. She gave up trying to clean up the mess. She sat down at the table and looked around at the chaos that had devastated the kitchen. She could hear Katie crying for Elizabeth and Sully upstairs in her room. It broke her heart that her little girl didn't want her. Tears pooled in Michaela's eyes. She then heard the twins begin to cry at all the commotion.

...Later...

Sully had picked Brian up from the gazette before he headed home from Colleen and Andrew's new homestead. They pulled up to the homestead. Brian jumped down "I'll unhitch the wagon pa"

"Thanks Brian" Sully climbed down and gave the horse a pat before he made his way up the homestead steps. He opened the door and called for Michaela "We're home Michaela,"

Michaela came down stairs looking exhausted. "Where have you been? I expect you home sooner than this!" she looked thoroughly annoyed and exhausted.

"I was helping out Andrew…You knew that. When I dropped him off in town I waited around for Brian," It was then Sully noticed the mess in the kitchen every surface seemed to be cover in a lumpy substance. "What happened here?"

"Our daughter happened here! And if you had been here sooner, all this mess could have been avoided!" she cried.

Brian entered the homestead instantly seeing the mess and feeling the tension in the room. He looked at Sully questionably. Sully shook his head not really knowing what to say. "I…umm…I'm going to ah…do something upstairs," he excused himself thinking it would be for the best for the moment.

"Michaela what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Sully asked when Brian was out of sight.

"Acting like what?" She snapped back at him.

"Acting like I'm the bad guy here!" he raised his voice to match hers.

Michaela grew frustrated and threw the mixing spoon that she was holding into the sink. Turning towards the door she slammed it on her way out.

Sully ran his fingers through his hair feeling confused and worried at Michaela's reactions. It wasn't like her to be upset like this over a mess in the kitchen. He went to the window and noticed that Michaela was now sat on the porch steps with her head in her hands. He could tell that she was crying by the way her shoulders heaved. He was torn whether to go after her to wait until she had cooled off a little. Even though he hated the idea of her crying he decided to clean the kitchen and let her cool off.

Soon Sully had the kitchen looking as good as new. He then made some tea for himself and Michaela. Before opening the door he took a breath hoping Michaela's temper had calmed. He sat down next to her. "I made you some tea," She looked over at him with reddened eyes "Thank you," she said hoarsely. She took the cup in both hands and sipped at the warm liquid.

Sully placed his palm on her back softly rubbing in an upward and downward motion. "What happened today?" he asked softly.

Michaela sighed, "I was tending to the twins upstairs and when they fell asleep I came downstairs to find Katie just about to open the stove door. It was still hot from where I had made biscuits for dinner…I shouldn't have left her downstairs alone." She ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair. "I asked her what she was doing and why? I barely got a response from her. Then she said…that she hated me. She then stormed off to her room and has been crying for mother and you ever since," tears welled in her eyes once again.

Sully had sat patiently listening to Michaela. "You know that she doesn't mean that Michaela,"

Michaela nodded weakly not believing his words.

"She was just trying to get a reaction out of you…I think she's been acting up because she's jealous of the twins."

"Perhaps…but I'm not doing a very good job as a mother," Sully turned to face her fully locking eyes with her. "Michaela you are the only mother I want for my children. You are a wonderful mother and don't ever forget that!" he took the cup from her hands and placed it on the step. He drew her into his arms easing her head down to his shoulder. After a while Michaela broke the silence. "I'm sorry I shouted at you," pulling back Sully smiled at her. "That's ok," he kissed her softly.

"Should we go speak to Katie?" he suggested.

"I think that is a good idea. I think we should have a word with mother also about encouraging her. I think part of the reason she is acting up is because she thinks she can get away with what she likes because mother is here,"

Sully nodded in agreement "Sounds like a good idea…let's go then," he helped Michaela up from the step and held her hand as they entered the homestead.

Sully knocked on Katie's bedroom door. Michaela was stood behind him wringing her hands together. Sully proceeded to open the door slowly. Katie was sat on the floor with her dolls sat around her. She didn't look up when her parents entered she stayed focused on the doll that she was holding.

Sully sat on the floor next to Katie. Michaela sat on the edge of the bed her hands in her lap.

"Kate's" Sully spoke softly.

Katie looked up at her father.

"Your ma told me what happened earlier with the kitchen....,"

Katie looked down at the doll in her hand again. She had given her actions some thought while she was confined to her room. She remembered what her mother had told her about not touching the stove. She didn't really know why she thought it was a good idea to touch it now. She felt sorry for making all the mess with the ingredients but she only wanted to do something for her family.

"We aren't angry with you. We just want you to be careful. You could have hurt yourself,"

Katie listened to her father's words still feeling down about herself. Michaela placed her hand on Katie's shoulder.

"We love you very much Katie we want to protect you. You're still our little girl!" Michaela stroked Katie's golden hair.

"Ann is your little girl!" Katie pouted.

"She is our little girl but you are too. You'll always be our little girl. We love you so much,"

Tears welled in Katie's eyes. Michaela lifted Katie into her arms and held her tight as she cried. Sully turned to face them. He rubbed Katie's back and kissed her cheek.

"Kate's we know that you have been feeling a bit out of place at the moment because of the twins. The twins are really small at the moment and need us a lot at the moment but it doesn't mean we love you any less," Sully spoke softly.

Michaela continued "Soon the babies will be bigger and will need their big sister around to show them how to do things,"

Katie looked up at her mother "I'm sorry for the mess and for shouting at you mama,"

"Apology accepted sweetheart," Michaela kissed her temple.

Sully moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Michaela and Katie. "Kate's we know that you're sorry but you need to have some sort of punishment. I think you should spend the rest of the day in your room," Sully looked over at Michaela for approval. She nodded her consent.

Katie nodded in response.

"I was thinking that we might do something tomorrow, just the three of us. What do you think?"

"Really?" Katie looked between her parents excited at the prospect of spending time with them.

"Yep," Sully answered touching Katie's nose.

"Whatever you want to do we'll do,"

"Can we go swimming?"

"Sure," Sully was glad to see a smile on Katie's face again.

**...Later.... **

Holding Ann lovingly Michaela sat in front of the fire having just finished nursing. Elizabeth was sat opposite reading the latest edition of the Gazette.

"I think Brain is quite a talented writer. His piece on Mr and Mrs Samson's wedding is wonderful," Elizabeth looked over the edge of her paper at Michaela.

"He is very talented," Michaela's voice was full of pride for her son.

Sully opened the front door; he made his way over to Michaela and kissed Ann's head. As he straightened he caught Michaela's mismatched eyes. They both knew now was the perfect time to speak to Elizabeth. Sully moved behind Michaela's chair and placed his hands on the back of the chair.

"Mother may Sully and I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Elizabeth removed her reading glasses and placed them on the table next to her.

"Katie has been feeling quite jealous of the twins..." Michaela started.

"Yes I had noticed that,"

"Well we know that you are only trying to help but it seems that you are encouraging her behaviour,"

Elizabeth was taken aback. "I don't understand?"

"Today she nearly burned herself on the stove while I was tending to the twins. When I confronted her about it she said that she hated me and that you would have allowed her to do it!"

"I don't see how that is my fault. You know I wouldn't have let her go near the stove if we were cooking!"

"I know you wouldn't that's not the point and it's not your fault..." Michaela sighed lowering her head. She felt frustrated. Sully placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What Michaela means is that because we have been busy with the babies and Katie has been testing the boundaries. She's been trying to do things that we do not normally allow her to do. She thinks that because her Grandma is here and you are soft on her she thinks she can get away with it,"

Elizabeth felt wounded she placed her folded hands into her lap. "I only came here to help you both but it seems that I am more of a hindrance than anything,"

"Mother you are not in the way..."

Elizabeth cut her off "I only wanted to make things easier but I guess I have outstayed my welcome. I shall be booking a train to back to Boston tomorrow...If you'll excuse me I have some packing to do!" Elizabeth made her way upstairs as Michaela and Sully watched her go in silence.

Michaela stood and handed Ann to Sully. "I need to go speak to her,"

Sully nodded and took her seat as she followed Elizabeth upstairs.

Michaela knocked on Elizabeth's bedroom door. Elizabeth didn't answer. Michaela opened the door; her mother was packing her things in her trunk.

"Mother we aren't blaming you...It's just that things have been so hectic here. Things have been moving so quickly that I barely know if I'm coming or going," Michaela moved closer to Elizabeth taking the item of clothing she was folding from her hands.

"Sully and I don't want you to leave. We would just like it if you checked with us first before promising Katie things like trips out and treats," Michaela reached for Elizabeth's hand holding it in hers.

"I still want you here. I still need your help but if you want to go I'll understand,"

Elizabeth's heart softened. She turned to face Michaela taking both her hands in hers. "I'll stay awhile longer. And I promise to check with you and Sully before I promise Katie treats," Elizabeth continued "I don't mean to encourage Katie. I guess I have forgotten how little children adjust to new siblings. I should be an expert on that with your sisters" Elizabeth smiled.

Michaela smiled back pleased that her mother had decided to stay with them. Michaela hugged her. Elizabeth held Michaela tightly. "I'm glad that you have decided to stay," Michaela said as they pulled apart.

"Well I also want to see my Great-Grandchild born,"

"I can't believe that I am going to be a grandmother!" Michaela shook her head with an astonished smile.

Elizabeth cupped Michaela's cheek. "Now go get some rest,"

Michaela nodded feeling tiredness come over her. "I will. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Michaela,"

Michaela closed the bedroom door behind her. Sully was stood in their bedroom doorway waiting for her. He extended his hand towards her. She made her way to him holding his hand as he led her into the room.

"How did it go with Elizabeth?" Sully closed the door behind him. The twins were snugly wrapped up in their basin fast asleep. Michaela looked in on them. Ann lifted her hand as if she was reaching for something. Michaela held her tiny hand in hers and the baby relaxed.

Michaela then went to her vanity and unpinned her hair. She was then yawning as she undid the buttons on her blouse.

"She said that she is going to stay. Also that she will ask us before promising Katie things that we wouldn't normally allow when she is misbehaving,"

Sully came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her temple. "I promise things will calm down Michaela,"

"I know...," she sighed "I want to go back to work in the next couple of weeks and I don't think I can if things are so chaotic at home,"

Sully led her to the bed and sat her down. He began to remove her shoes and stockings. He massaged her feet to help her relax.

"It will calm down. I am going to stay home for the next couple of days to help out,"

Michaela cupped the side of his face. "Thank-you Sully,"

Sully rose up and undid the last couple of buttons on Michaela's blouse. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Sully...I can't...I feel as if...," Michaela tried to find a way of expressing her feelings.

He cut her off "It's ok...I'll let you get ready for bed," He moved away from her and removed his shirt.

Michaela watched him cross the room feeling worse than ever. She didn't feel like she could devote her attention to him as well as everything else that had happened today. The feeling that she had been neglecting her husband was heartbreaking. She sighed and readied herself for bed awash with guilt.

Chapter 16 coming soon...

Sorry it's been such a long time. New chapters soon, thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 16**

**Next Morning **

Michaela awoke to find Sully missing from their bed. Slowly she sat up. Resting her weight on her elbows she looked over to the twins basins, they were both gone. Sully must have taken them downstairs she assumed. She swung her legs out of the bed placing her feet on the icy wooden floor, she reached for her robe.

She sat there for a moment on the soft mattress and wondered how she could regain her control of her life. At some point she wanted to go back to work but she certainly couldn't do that if everything wasn't settled at home.

Getting out of bed and walking to her bureau and looked for something to wear. She pulled out her favourite pale blue shirt and dark blue skirt. She glanced up at the mantel place. On which was her wedding photo. Making her way over to it she held it in her hands. She felt so cherished and loved that day. That day was the beginning of another chapter in her life.

Again came the feeling that she was neglecting his needs. She wanted to make love to him again to show him how much she loved him but at the moment things seemed to be getting in the way of that.

She ran her fingers over the smiling faces in the picture. It came to her she would take Sully away for some alone time. She would take him somewhere he loved to go. Somewhere special for the both of them.

Michaela smiled and began to plot their little get away. Making her way down to breakfast she felt that things were beginning to lighten.

Sully was sat at the table with Ann in his arms. Brian was hungrily eating his oatmeal with Katie sat next to her playing with her breakfast.

Elizabeth saw Michaela coming down the stairs and began to pour out a bowl for oatmeal for her too. "Good morning Michaela," Elizabeth smiled placing the bowl on the table opposite Sully.

"Morning mother," She made her way to Sully and kissed his cheek. "Morning," She whispered.

"Morning, Sleep ok?" Sully asked. He saw a sparkle in her eyes this morning that he hadn't seen there in weeks.

"Very well," She looked at Ann and stroked her little cheek. She then took her place opposite Sully.

"Mother would you and Brian mind looking after the twins today. We have told Katie that we would take her swimming,"

"I'm sure that would be fine. What do you think Brian? Would you like to help your grandmother?"

"Sure I think it could be fun,"

Elizabeth tussled Brian's hair.

"Thank you...both of you," Michaela smiled at Brian.

**Later at the swimming hole...**

Sully pulled the wagon to a halt and jumped down. He reached up for Katie who excitedly jumped into is arms. Placing Katie on the ground he warned. "Don't go near the water until I'm ready Kates,"

"Ok poppy," Katie walked over to a small patch of grass and waited.

Sully reached up for Michaela and helped her down. Holding on to her he smiled.

"You look rested today,"

"I feel rested..." she turned up the corner of her mouth.

That smile always took his breath away. He pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly. "Shall we let Katie swim before she explodes?"

"I think we should," she smiled feeling relaxed by the scenery and company already.

Michaela and Sully set to work on a picnic area for after they had been swimming. Sully helped Katie undress to her underclothes. Michaela slowly unpacked some towels from her basket. She had some trepidations about going into the water. She wanted to go in because this was Katie's day and this is what she choose to do but this meant she would have to undress down to her undergarments. She was nervous about showing her body again after giving birth. To her, her body felt different, not in a way that effected her but she knew that Sully would probably know the subtle changes in her figure. It felt that it had been such a long time since he had seen her body that she wondered if he would feel the same about her figure.

Katie jumped up and down excitedly now she was ready for swimming. "Come on poppy,"

Sully chuckled and turned to Michaela. "Why aren't you ready to get in yet?"

"I...I was unpacking the towels. You go on ahead," She excused.

"Come on Mama... It won't be the same without you too," She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

Michaela couldn't resist Katie's little face. "I'll be there in a second. I just need to get undress,"

Katie burst into a grin then took off running towards the pool of water. Sully winked at Michaela then ran after Katie. He caught her just before she reached the water's edge. He scooped her into his arms. Katie squealed in delight as he tossed her in the air.

Michaela smiled she knew she just needed to relax and not to worry about the changes in her body. She just needed to enjoy the day with her daughter and her husband. She placed the towels on the blanket in a neat pile and undressed. She made her way to the water's edge. Katie and Sully were already playing in the water. Michaela quietly slipped into the water. The water was warm and soothing; the sun was glistened on the ripples of water making the water look as if it had diamonds crushed in it.

Sully looked up from playing with Katie to see Michaela. Her face was illuminated by the reflection of the water giving her face a radiant glow. At that moment Katie jumped around in the water splashing everywhere.

Michaela laughed and caught hold of her. "Come here my little fish,"

Katie wrapped her arms around Michaela's neck she whispered in her ear. Sully tilted his head to the side wondering what they were up to. Michaela smiled and Katie turned to face Sully then with all their might they began to splash Sully.

Sully ducked under the water to escape being pelted with water, Michaela and Katie stopped their splashing and waited for him to resurface but he didn't. Katie made her way over to where Sully ducked under the water. "Where did he go Mama?" She raised her arms.

"I don't know sweethearrrtt!" At that point Sully had grabbed Michaela by the waist and lifted her into the air. Katie burst into fits of giggles.

"Sully..." Michaela laughed.

Sully held her above the water. "Shall I dunk mama Kates?"

Katie giggled and bit her bottom lip. She debated if she should let her mama get soaking wet or if she should let her poppy put her mama down. "No don't dunk Mama," After all she reasoned that her mother was her partner in getting her father wet.

Sully looked at Michaela."Well Kates doesn't think I should dunk ya but I don't know...,"

"I promise I'll be good if you let me down," Michaela pleaded.

"Ummm...I think that I'm going to...," Quickly Sully reached for Katie and held her too "I think I'll dunk both of you," With that Sully dunked Michaela and Katie but he held Katie's head above the water.

Michaela came up for air spluttering. "I can't believe you did that," She coughed.

"Well I needed to get my own back," He grinned.

Katie wrapped her arms around him. "Poppy that's not funny,"

"I know Kates, sorry sweet girl," He kissed her cheek.

"Say sorry to mama too," She prompted.

Moving closer to Michaela he placed his hand on her waist. She felt electricity flow through his hand and through her body. He leaned and kissed her. "I'm sorry," he put on a pouty face.

Michaela smiled and cupped his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Pulling back Sully removed a wet lock of hair that was covering her face.

Katie wriggled free from her father's hold "Hey...," she felt that she was being ignored.

They turned to face her "How about we do some swimming?" Sully suggested.

Katie nodded enthusiastically. They spent their time in the water playing and helping Katie to swim on her own without support. After they had their fill of swimming and were turning into prunes they got out and wrapped themselves in fluffy towels. After eating their picnic Michaela and Sully reclined on the blanket as Katie sat on a rock looking into the water wrapped in her towel.

"I think that Katie has really enjoyed herself today," Sully smiled as he watched Katie throwing small rocks in the pool.

"I think she did too...Did you have a good day?" Michaela asked as she turned to face him.

Sully rested his weight on his arms so he could keep an eye on Katie so she wouldn't fall in. "Yeah I have had a good day. How about you?" He rubbed her shoulder.

Michaela smiled "I did...but I didn't expect to be ducked into the water!"

Sully grinned "You and Katie conspired against me,"

"Maybe a little," She mused.

"Why don't you get out of your camisole? It's still wet" He suggested.

Not feeling comfortable with her body Michaela decided to keep her wet undergarments on. "Uhh...its ok I don't mind they are nearly dry,"

Sully was unsure of the reason why she didn't want to be undressed around him. He was beginning to wonder about the reason for some time now. He put it down to her feeling tired and uncomfortable after having the twins. She wasn't like this as much after she had Katie but he must admit that Michaela was a little more preoccupied at the moment.

"Ok then," He didn't want to pressure her but it was getting harder for him to be around her and not to feel those familiar longings. He felt guilty for feeling that way so soon after she had given birth. Perhaps Michaela didn't feel ready and god knows that he would wait for her; he would wait to the end of time for her.

Sully kissed her exposed shoulder and stood up. He walked over to Katie and lifted her in the air. She squealed in excitement as Sully spun her around. Michaela smiled loving the way Sully loved their children and played with them. He would do anything to protect them and make sure they were safe. This made her love him all the more.

**Homestead**

Michaela sat on her bed holding Ann while Josef lay on the bed next to them in his diaper. Ann was looking up at Michaela her eyes wide open in fascination taking in the world around her. "Look at you, you should be asleep soon and I have a feeling that you will be awake for a few more hours yet," Michaela touched Ann's nose and kissed her forehead.

Michaela breathed in Ann's baby scent. She loved the sweet scent of her children. She placed Ann on the bed next to Josef, he suddenly cried out calling for some attention himself. Placing her hand on Josef's tummy she smiled and spoke softly.

"Shhh, Josef it's time to settle down now sweetheart," She leaned down and kissed the baby's tummy lovingly.

Sully entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him quietly. "She's fast asleep. I think today took it out of her," he smiled and made his way over to the bed sitting on the edge.

"Oh I should kiss her goodnight," Michaela straightened tightening her robe around her. Sully noticed how she shielded herself away from him again. "Could you get Josef ready for bed?" she asked opening the door.

"Sure...Hello son," He lifted the little boy and kissed his soft brown hair. "Oh and not forgetting my sweet baby girl," he leaned down and kissed Ann's chubby cheek.

Sully dressed Josef. "There we go all ready for bed," He kissed Josef's little feet.

He lifted both of the babies in his arms and walked to the rocker. He sat back and gently rocked them back and forth. "You are the most beautiful babies in the world with your sweet little feet and hands and your little chubby cheeks,"

Ann yawned and her eyes began to droop. "It's tiresome being a baby huh?" He chuckled.

Josef eyes were closed as he drifted off to sleep. Sully stood up and placed the babies in their basins. Tucking them in he felt his heart swell, Michaela had already given him so much in life and now they had the twins he didn't think life could get any better.

He removed his shirt and sat in the rocking chair to remove his boots. Michaela entered holding a glass of water. "Katie is so sweet when she sleeps," she smiled putting the glass on the nightstand.

"Yeah she is," Sully agreed.

Michaela sat at her vanity and began to brush her hair. Sully watched her and her graceful movements. She flipped her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck. Sully swallowed. How he wanted to caress her skin with his lips. He shook the notion from his mind Michaela wasn't ready for that yet or she would have instigated their love making.

As she sat in the mirror she let her mind drift to the day's events. It was nice to spend the day with Katie and Sully. It was peaceful and relaxing it was just what she needed. She thought about her plan to have some alone time with Sully. She would need to speak to her mother in the morning.

Sully watched as she tucked her hair behind her ears letting he fingers linger there. Sully's pulse sped up; he so wished to kiss her ear lobe and the soft sweet smelling skin of her neck. To run his fingers through her hair as they kissed. He pulled on his boots back on feeling guilt wash over him and the sensations of desire. He needed to get out and cool down. As he stood he shook Michaela from her thoughts. She turned in her seat as Sully retrieved his shirt.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah...," His voice sounded a notch higher than usual. "I need to...ah...I need to do something in the barn," He fumbled with his shirt and an excuse.

He made he made his way to the door, Michaela was hot on his heels. She caught hold of his hand just as he reached for the door handle. "Sully please stay...don't go, I want to talk to you,"

He turned towards her slightly. "Michaela I really need to go to the barn!"

"Is the thing you need to do in the barn really that important?" She removed her hand from his. Her frustration with the situation was getting to her.

"I need...," he began.

"Yes yes I know Sully you have already said. If you need to go so bad then go!" She walked away from him. She didn't even know why they were quarrelling.

Sully sighed and exited the room. Running his fingers through his hair he didn't know why they were arguing all of a sudden. He exited the house the cool air of the night hit him cooling his aggravation and his desire.

Michaela went to the window she watched Sully walk to the barn into the cold night. It pained her to think he was running away from her. She touched the cool glass with her fingertips. Why was he running? She asked herself. Did he not find her attractive anymore? No! that wasn't it he proved today that he did when they were swimming. Perhaps it was that she hadn't shown any interest in him? Maybe he though she didn't feel the same about him? How could he think that? She loved him with all her heart.

As she watched Sully enter the barn, she went to the rocker thinking that she needed to put her plan for some alone time into force soon or who knows how things could escalate.

Chapter 17 next...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

**Chapter 17**

**The Mercantile 10****th**** October 1877**

Colleen was looking through a verity of coloured balls of wool that were in a barrel at the end of the counter. She had already added three balls to her basket and was about to add another.

Andrew curiously came up behind her. "What do you need all that wool for?"

"To make clothes for the baby," She replied "What do you think of this colour?" She held up a yellow ball of wool.

"Yes very nice but do you really need all of these?" He nodded towards the basket.

She chuckled "Of course I do, babies need lots of clothes Andrew. They are always getting messy,"

"Oh right..."

"That reminds me we also need to get a pram, a crib and once we have the house built we will need to decorate the nursery," She continued to look around the store.

Loosening his collar uncomfortably it had never dawned on Andrew that a baby would need all these things. Perhaps he was underprepared for their child.

Colleen paid for her purchases and joined him. As they walked out of the store they bumped into Dorothy as she was entering.

"Why hello there you two," the red head smiled.

"Hello Ms Dorothy. How are you?" Colleen happily hooked her arm through Andrew's.

"I'm well thank you Colleen. How are you? You look radiant. Pregnancy obviously agrees with you,"

Colleen patted her growing stomach. "It does but I can't wait for it to be over,"

Dorothy laughed "Oh don't worry the sleepless nights and the early morning feeds will soon be on the horizon,"

Andrew's face paled. His worry was set firmly in his mind now. Hearing Dorothy and Colleen talk about sleepless nights and feeding had confirmed to him that he wasn't as ready as he thought he was. Mentally he started making lists of things he hadn't yet achieved in time for the arrival of their baby.

"I know but I think I shall even enjoy those things. I can't wait to meet our son or daughter,"

"A new mother always feels that way about their child. I must be going now say hello to your mother for me. I haven't seen her in town for awhile?"

"She's been really busy with the twins and Grandma. I'm sure she'd be glad of a visit," She suggested.

"Yes I think I might go out and visit her soon. Have a nice day the pair of you," Dorothy entered the store.

Colleen began to make her way to the boarding house but Andrew was rooted to the spot. "Andrew?" There was no answer. "Andrew?" She shook his arm.

"Umm...yes sorry," He began to walk towards the boarding house.

"You seemed a million miles away, are you ok?" She began to wonder what was wrong with him. He had started to act very distracted.

"Yes fine come on let's get you back to the boarding house so you can rest. I might head out to our new homestead this afternoon to do some work," He didn't want to worry her. His mind was already working over time.

"What by yourself? I though Sully said that you would need his help with the structuring of the house?"

"It's ok Colleen, Sully has shown me what to do. Besides we will want to move in sooner than later don't we?"

"Well yes but I don't want you wearing yourself out with it all,"

"I'll be fine, don't worry," He kissed her cheek. He appreciated her concern for him.

**Homestead**

Sully was saddling his hoarse whilst Michaela opened the front door. Walking down the steps Michaela reached him.

"Where are you going?" she smoothed Bear's neck.

"I thought I'd go out to Colleen and Andrew's homestead. The place needs some work if they want to move in before the baby," He finished tying his saddle.

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you about it last night. You were gone this morning when I woke so I couldn't speak to you then," She tried to catch his eye.

"Michaela there is nothing to talk over, we're fine," He turned to look at her. She didn't want to pressure him. She let go of Bear and took a couple of steps backwards.

"I love you. I'll see you later," he said.

"I love you too," She half smiled she knew things were not right between them.

Sully jumped up on Bear as Michaela watched him head off.

**Colleen and Andrew's Homestead**

Andrew was covered in dust and sweat. He was trying to work out his frustrations on the wall in front of him. He had managed to knock down part of the living room wall. As soon as he approached the house he felt nerves kick. He wasn't as prepared as he wanted to be for this step in his life, he had always prided himself on being prepared. But now he didn't know if he was ready for a baby.

While Andrew was lost in his thoughts he hit the wall with some force. Part of the ceiling fell and hit him on the head. He fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. He was out cold.

Sully rode up to the house and heard the loud crash. He dismounted and rushed into the house. A cloud of thick dust filled the room. Sully couched and tried to see through the cloud. "Hello is anyone in here?"

There was no answer he walked into the room and spotted a leather boot. He rounded the corner and saw Andrew led out on the floor covered in dust and a bleeding gash on his head.

"Andrew...Andrew?" Sully knelt by his side. There was no response from him. Sully lifted Andrew over his shoulder and carried him outside.

Laying him out on the ground Andrew began to waken. He coughed his lungs burning from the dust.

"Are you ok?" Sully asked as he supported Andrew's shoulder as he sat up.

"Yeah I think so," He reached up and touched his forehead where the gash was.

"I think you should let Michaela take a look at that,"

"Maybe...What happened?" Andrew asked.

"I think some part of the ceiling fell on you. What were you planning on doing?"

"I was so confused Sully. I just... I am not prepared," he sighed looking down.

"What do you mean you're not prepared?" Sully's brow creased.

"For the baby! I really want this baby and I know I will love it with all my heart but I'm nervous Sully and I don't know what to do,"

"No one is ever prepared for a baby to enter their lives Andrew. You said you want this baby and that you'll love it well that's the start. Once you see your child for the first time I can't describe in words the feeling's that come over you. But you'll look back on this moment and you'll be wonder what you were thinking trust me. There is no greater gift than a child,"

Andrew sat in silence absorbing Sully's words. "Have you talked to Colleen about this?"

"No I don't want to worry her or make her think that I don't want this. I really do Sully, I just don't know how to handle it. Colleen seems to have everything set in her mind and I don't have a clue on what to do!"

"I think you should share your thoughts with Colleen. It will only cause you more worry if you don't," It dawned on Sully that he had been avoiding issues with Michaela by not talking to her. He thought that maybe he should try taking his own advice.

"Your right Sully I'm probably worrying over nothing. I'll talk to Colleen," Andrew stood a swayed slightly Sully caught him in time.

"Let's get Michaela to take a look at your head before you go home to Colleen," Sully helped him on to Bear then sat up behind him. He took the reins of Andrew's horse and set off back to the homestead.

"What about the house?" Andrew asked worried about the structure.

"I'll come out later and take a look around to make sure it's ok,"

"Thanks Sully for listening to me and coming to my rescue,"

"Don't mention it,"

**Homestead**

Michaela finished suturing Andrew's forehead. "There you go Andrew, all done,"

"Thank you Michaela," Andrew reached up to touch his cut.

Sully stood by the side of the table watching Michaela at work. "I'll take you back to town now,"

Andrew nodded and began to stand. "Thank you Michaela. If Sully hadn't come out when he did I would probably still be out there,"

Andrew went to the door and went outside to wait for Sully. Sully placed his hand on Michaela's upper arm. "I need to go out to Colleen and Andrew's homestead and check the structure. I'll be back soon as I can, when I do I want to talk about last night,"

Michaela nodded thrilled that he wanted to talk.

Elizabeth glided into the Kitchen as Sully left to take Andrew home. "Is Andrew ok?"

"Yes he's fine now. I don't think he will be wanting to knock down any walls anytime soon," She methodically put her medical instruments back in her case. It had felt like a life time since she had used them last. She had missed being able to use her medical skills.

"Well that's good news. He going to be a father soon he should take better care of himself," Elizabeth commented as she made her way over to the counter to beginning making lunch.

"He only misjudged taking down a wall it's not like he purposely went out the way to harm himself," Michaela placed her medical bag by the door on its stool. She watched it as if it was going to tell her that it had been neglected. She sighed to herself missing being unable to go out to work and see the town. Coming to think on it she couldn't remember the last time she went to town. Was she beginning to feel as if it was time she went back to work? How would she go about going back to work now she had the twins?

"What would you like for lunch?" Elizabeth asked.

Michaela brought herself back to reality. "I'll just have a sandwich," Michaela remembered that she needed to ask her mother for a favour.

"Mother tomorrow night would you mind looking after the children for a few hours? Brian will be here to help you,"

"I don't see why not. Where are you going?"

"I feel that Sully and I have not had any time for each other recently. I think we need some time alone without any distractions. Not that I don't love our little distractions," Michaela smiled at Katie as she joyously bounced down the stairs.

"It's not always easy is it to find time for each other when there are so many demands on your time," Elizabeth agreed.

Michaela blushed a little knowing where she hoped the time spent with Sully would lead. "What do you want for lunch Katie?" Michaela asked as she stoked Katie's blonde locks.

"Chocolate cake," She hoped.

"How about a sandwich and maybe later we can all make chocolate cake for after dinner. How does that sound?"

Katie thought about it. Chocolate cake after dinner was better than no chocolate cake at all "Good idea mama,"

Michaela kissed Katie's cheek lovingly "Good,"

**Boarding House**

After Sully had dropped him off at the boarding house Andrew slowly entered the room that he and Colleen were renting, he was hoping she was napping so that he wouldn't have to explain his injuries and why they had happened so soon.

To his misfortune Colleen was awake and reading in a chair near an open window. Andrew observed her for a moment. She was truly beautiful, she seemed to glow and radiate during her pregnancy and seemed to take to all this so easily. He relaxed a little knowing that she was new to all this too, yes she had had younger siblings in which to practice parenting skills but to have their own children would be something new and exciting, he was happy in the knowledge that he would make the journey into parenthood with her.

Sensing someone in the room Colleen looked up from her book the first thing she noticed was the cut on Andrew's forehead.

"Andrew what happened?" she got up awkwardly from her chair making her way to him.

"It's ok Colleen honestly I just cut my head. Michaela sewed it up for me,"

Colleen touched his cut lovingly "How did it happen?"

Andrew filled Colleen in about the accident at their Homestead. He also told her about the insecurities he had been feeling regarding becoming a parent just as Sully urged him to do.

Colleen absorbed everything that Andrew had to say. "I'm just as scared as you are about being a parent. You're not the only one who is worried about the amount of things that need to be accomplished before the baby is born but we will do it together,"

"I love you so much Colleen," He kissed her softly.

"I love you too," She kissed him again as she did the baby kicked between them making them both smile. Andrew reached down and touched her bump.

**The Homestead**

Michaela was sat on the porch steps watching Katie play with Wolf. Sully arrived with Brian. Brian hopped down from Taffy.

"Hey ma,"

"Hello Brian did you have a good day at school?" She shielded the glaring sun from her eyes.

"Yeah I've got a lot of homework to be doing," He ran into the house.

"Ok....I'll call you," Brian had already slammed the front door before she could finish. She shook her head with a amused smile. "For dinner," She looked up to see Sully stood in front of her.

"Hi," she quietly said.

"Hey...," Sully reached out his hand to Michaela. She accepted it and he pulled her up to stand in front of him. "I love you Michaela,"

She cupped her hand to his face "Oh I love you too," She brought their lips together for a tender kiss.

"About last night I'm sorry I walked out. I know things have been hard at the moment and I didn't want to pressure you into anything but it's getting harder and harder...,"

Michaela looked confused and rubbed his arm hoping to encourage him.

"I find you very attractive Michaela I always have... I love you so much and I love our life together,"

"Sully you're not making any sense,"

"What I'm trying to say Michaela is that we seem to be spending less time together. Then I see you looking beautiful in our room I find it hard for my thoughts not to wander...I don't want to rush you so soon after the twins but I miss you,"

Suddenly Michaela understood what Sully was trying so hard to tell her. "Oh Sully I know how you feel I want to be with you too. I've been battling so many insecurities recently and I so desperately want to find time for us,"

Sully stroked her cheek "What insecurities have you been battling?"

"I thought that you were avoiding me because you didn't find me attractive since I had the twins. My body has changed from what it was and I thought you no longer looked at me as you once did," she sighed looking down.

Curling his finger under her chin he made her look at him. "Your body might have changed but I would love you no matter what shape of form you were. I will love you all my days as I promised," he smiled making her relax and feel at ease.

"We will find time to be together I promise...soon," Michaela though of her little plan. It couldn't come at a better time. She hugged him tight and nestled her head on his shoulder.

Leaning down he kissed the crown of her head breathing in her soft scent.

Katie came running up at that moment with Wolf trailing behind her. "What are you doing?"

Sully lifted her between them. "We were just talking Kates. Have you had a nice time with Wolf today?"

Katie grinned "Yes Poppy. Do you want to play?"

"Sure sounds good," He was all ways unable to resist Katie's infectious smile.

"You too Mama?"

"Of course," Michaela kissed her cheek. Sully let her down and the proud parents followed their daughter.

Chapter 18 coming soon


	18. Chapter 18

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

Chapter 18

**Next day 11****th**** October 1877**

Sully came down the stairs hold Ann and Josef in each arm. Michaela was preparing something for his lunch to take to Andrew and Colleen's homestead. Sully was planning to sort out the ceiling and the wall that Andrew had attempted to knock down.

"Here we go mama two lovely smelling babies," Sully handed Ann to Michaela.

"Oh hello Ann," She kissed each of the babies chubby cheeks.

Sully placed Josef in the nearby crib. "I need to get going now,"

"Ok...Sully?"

"Yeah?" he wrapped his belt around him.

"Try not to be back late this afternoon I need to go somewhere later,"

"I'll come home around six o'clock. Do you need me to take you?" He pulled on his coat.

"If you don't mind," Her plan was beginning to fall into place now.

"Of course I don't mind," he kissed her then cupped Ann's head. "I'll see you later,"

"Bye, be careful I don't want to be stitching you up as well!" she warned.

"I'll be careful don't worry," he smiled.

**Later...**

Michaela finished feeding the twins and then settled them down for the night. She stroked each baby's soft cheeks. "Goodnight my darlings,"

Michaela had made sure that the twins had a good feed so that they would be satisfied until she returned in a few hours. She knew she couldn't take them with her as it was cold in the evenings and the whole point of this little adventure was to spend time with Sully alone and having the twins around only prevented that. But it didn't stop her feeling guilty. This was the first time she had left them.

She made her way to the vanity. She pulled her hair up at the sides with combs knowing that Sully liked it that way. She played around with the strands of hair around her face unable to decide what she wanted to do with them. She felt nervous; her hands began to shake slightly. Letting out a long breath she placed her hands flat on the surface. "Why am I so nervous? I want to spend time with Sully," She spoke to her reflection. She looked down at her hand noticing the glittering wedding band she smiled remembering how she felt that day and that night. Her nerves dissipated. She curled the strands of hair around her finger finally gaining the desired look she then stood checking the twins one last time before she left the room leaving the door open a crack.

Michaela made her way to Katie's room. Katie was sat on her bed reading to her dolls. "Hello sweetheart, your father will be here soon and we are going to go out for a while," Michaela sat on the edge of Katie's bed. "I want you to be a good girl for Grandma and Brian they are going to need your help with Ann and Josef," She placed her hand over Katie's.

"When will you be back?"

"We will be back after it gets dark but you'll be asleep by then. Your father and I will come in and kiss you goodnight though," She reassured hoping Katie would feel ok that they would be gone.

Katie nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Well your father and I are going to go spend some time together,"

"Ok, where?" She questioned.

"Not far," Michaela reassured. "Good night sweetheart," She leaned over and kissed Katie's head.

"Night mama. Have a nice time," Katie looked up at her.

**Later...**

As Michaela came downstairs Sully entered the Homestead. Sully went straight to the sink and washed his hands and face. He felt tired and wanted to just relax by the fire. As he turned he saw Michaela reaching the bottom step. She looked radiant her hair scooped elegantly either side of her head.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yuh...ready?" he reached for the nearby towel.

"Yes to go! You said that you would come with me tonight," she reminded.

Sully finally recalled their earlier conversation. "Umm yeah sure,"

Michaela could tell that he was less than enthusiastic about going out again. "If you don't want to go then that's fine...," she walked over to the draining board and began to put away the dishes from dinner.

"I don't mind Michaela, we can go now," he reached over and took her hand as she reached for the next plate.

His hand closed over hers. She could feel the warmth of it radiate through her. "Honestly I don't mind. We can go now, Bear is already saddled,"

Michaela nodded and slightly smiled. "Ok let's go,"

"I'll go saddle Flash for ya," Sully made his way to the door.

"It's ok I already saddled her. I think she's looking forward to the ride, It's been awhile," Michaela grabbed her coat and her hat. Michaela reassured Elizabeth that they wouldn't be home late as they made their way out of the door.

**On the way to the spot**

"Where are we going?" Sully asked.

"Not far, it's just up here a little,"

Sully looked confused. "There aren't any cabins in this area. Did you need to visit someone?"

"No I don't need to visit anyone. You'll soon find out where we are going," She smiled to herself.

Finally they reached their destination. Michaela jumped down from Flash and patted her main. "Well done girl," Michaela retrieved a package from her saddle bags.

Sully stayed saddled and looked around the clearing. A cosy lean-to was constructed nearby overlooking the same spot that he had brought Michaela to many years ago when they were first starting their relationship. It was the spot that they had agreed to start off with no maps. He smiled thinking where they had reached with no maps.

He jumped off Bear and made his way to Michaela. He held her waist turning her to face him. "You did all this?"

She smiled alluringly at him. "I had some help...,"

"I thought we could spend some alone time here. I fed the twins and Katie is with Brain and Mother so we have a few hours together,"

"I like the way you think," He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Turning Sully observed the scenery before him there was a lean to near the edge of the trees looking off to see the stars and the valley below. Realising that they could get a bit cold sat out here this time of year he offered to start up a small fire.

After he had setup the fire Michaela held out her hands for him as she led him underneath the lean-to. She sat and patted the furs next to her motioning him to sit.

She unwrapped the package that she had. Unveiling some sandwiches, she handed one to Sully. "I thought you might be hungry,"

"Thanks," He quickly consumed the sandwich.

"Do you remember this spot?" Michaela asked as she looked around at the breathtaking view that surrounded them.

Sully placed his hand on top of hers. "Of course I do,"

She turned her head to face him and smiled love shining in her eyes. "That was a very long time ago,"

"Not so long ago," he neared her, his lips closed over hers in a satisfying kiss.

"A lot has happened in that time though...We are about to become grandparents," Michaela raised her eyebrows.

"Most beautiful grandmother I've ever seen," he said cupping his hand to her cheek.

"Are you trying to flatter me Mr Sully?"

Nearing her lips again he grinned. "Trying to,"

Sully led back onto the furs looking up at the stars. Michaela soon followed laying her head on Sully's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"The sky is so clear tonight," She commented.

"It being so clear will make it colder tonight,"

"Mmm...," Michaela snuggled into him.

"You cold?" He looked down at her.

"Not really," She lifted up to rest on her elbow. She caressed his skin where his shirt gapped open at the top.

Her eyes locked with his when she lifted her head. "Sully I want for us to be together,"

"Are you sure?" His heart already started to pound. "I don't want you to feel that you need to this before your ready. Just cos I had those feelings...,"

Michaela cut him off pressing her index finger to his lips. "Shh...I love you and I want to be with you,"

Sully smiled and kissed her finger. He enclosed her hand in his and kissed each digit on her hand then her palm.

Michaela could feel that all over warmth that her husband's tender ministrations were doing to her. His lips had made their way to her wrist and were caressing the soft skin there.

She moved closer to him. Sully eased her long leather duster from her shoulders letting his fingers roam down to the small buttons on her blouse. He began to remove each button from its eyelid. Michaela smiled warmly knowing this is what she had been wanting for awhile now.

Sully planted small kisses along her jaw line and chin. He reached up to remove the combs in her hair letting the silky trestles run through his fingers. "You are beautiful,"

"Thank you," she smiled

Sully removed his buckskin jacket then reached for Michaela's boot clad foot. He lifted it into his lap and removed her boots. Michaela reached up and cupped his cheek leaning in she kissed him lovingly. Moving in a little closer Sully ran his hand up her leg to the edge of her stocking just above her knee.

Michaela's breathing became shallower as Sully's fingers touched the bare skin of her thigh. She swallowed hard, her chest moving slowly up and down. She reached for the buttons on Sully's shirt, she undid the buttons revealing more and more of his bare chest to her. She ran her fingers slowly down his chest revealing in the feel of his skin. Easing his shirt from his shoulders she then touched her lips to his neck and shoulders.

Fumbling with her belt buckle Sully removed it from the belt loops and helped Michaela out of her shirt. He eased her back on to the blanket covered ground kissing her with all the passion he possessed. He had been waiting for her to be ready to make love again and now she was he allowed his heart and senses fill with her again knowing that he didn't need to restrain himself anymore. He kissed her neck and let his hand wander down her body to the button on her skirt and eased the material down her legs.

Michaela placed her hands either side of his head and brought him up to face her. The glow of the fire danced across his face as she watched his eyes. Seeing all the love for her he had held there. "Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "I was a little nervous but now looking into your eyes I feel safe. You have made all my nerves disappear. I love you so much," She kissed him deeply pulling him close to her body.

Pulling the extra blanket over them he shielded them from the cold night air as they made love beneath the stars.

**Later**

Michaela lay on her side looking out to the view in front of them. Sully's arms were wrapped around her securing her to his strong chest. His face was buried in her hair at the crook of her neck.

"Why aren't you looking at the view?" She asked.

"Umm...I'm happy with the view right here," he lifted the blanket cocooning them. A wide smile appeared on his face.

Michaela realised what he was referring to and playfully swatted his arm to lower the blanket. "Sully...,"

He kissed her shoulder then planted a soft kiss to her neck.

"The stars are very clear tonight," Michaela commented.

"Shining witnesses to our love," Sully spoke in a whisper near her ear.

Smiling Michaela turned her head to the side to look at his face. "I like that," She kissed his cheek.

"How much longer do you think we have before we need to get back?" Sully asked.

"Mmm, I don't know but I think we might need to go back home soon. The twins might want another feed," Michaela hugged Sully's arms that were holding her.

"Thank you for tonight. It means a lot," Sully kissed her earlobe.

Michaela turned to face him. "You're welcome," She kissed him softly. She then led her head under his chin snuggling into him to ward off the cold night air.

Chapter 19 next....


	19. Chapter 19

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

Chapter 19

**Next Morning**

Andrew readied himself for work. He wandered around their room combing his hair and putting on his cufflinks, while occasionally glancing over at Colleen who was sleeping in the large bed. She looked so peaceful her hand protectively lying across her pregnant stomach. Andrew couldn't resist going to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand over her's while placing the other hand over her bump. The baby kicked against his hand this brought a wide smile to his face. He bent low and kissed Colleen's stomach and whispered.

"Behave for your mother and I shall see you later,"

Colleen's hand came up to caress Andrew's hair. He looked up to see her watching him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No but baby here did with that almighty kick," She chuckled.

Planting a sweet tender kiss on Colleen's lips he moved to finish getting ready for the working day ahead.

"What are your plans today?" Andrew asked.

"Ma and the twins are going to visit today. I think we might go for a short walk,"

"That sounds nice. I have a few patients to see today and then I should be home after dinner,"

"Good we can spend the afternoon together,"

Andrew made his way to her and placed another kiss on her lips. "I'd like that...I need to be going now. Have a good morning with Michaela,"

"I'm sure I will, I can't wait to see the twins I bet they are changing every day," Colleen sat up in bed.

"I'm sure they are," Andrew smiled.

**Michaela and Sully's room**

Feeling his fingers stroke her stomach, his lips touch her shoulder then her neck Michaela began to awaken. Sully whispered in her ear "Morning," he sealed his words with a kiss to her earlobe.

Yawning he turned her head to the side to look at his handsome face. She enjoyed waking up like this in Sully's arms more than anything. They had come home the previous night and fed Annie and Josef who soon went back to sleep with full bellies. Still feeling the loving atmosphere from their little bit of alone time on the mountain they went to bed early and made love once again. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms skin against skin.

"Good morning," She turned in his arms facing him wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She kissed him on the lips then the jaw.

"Mmm...I like waking up like this," he rubbed his hands softly up and down her back loving the luxurious feel of her skin against his palms.

"Me too," She rested her head on his chest snuggling into him.

Leaning down he kissed the top of her head and asked. "What do you have planned today?"

"Staying here with you...," Michaela looked up grinning.

Sully chuckled and kissed her nose "I'd like that," he ran his hand suggestively across her hip.

"Mmm...We have three little reasons why we can't do that today,"

"I love those little reasons but that doesn't mean I'm not disappointed," he kissed her tenderly.

After their kiss finished Michaela replaced her head on his chest. "I'm going to visit Colleen this morning with the twins. I think she would enjoy the company I know she must be feeling a little lonely spending the majority of her days on her own while Andrew is out working,"

"I suppose she might. Andrew seems to be working hard to provide for his new family after his moments of doubt the other day," Sully buried his face in Michaela's hair taking in the scent of her which he knew would carry him through the day.

"Did you have many moments like that when we were expecting Katie?" She asked looking up at him once more.

"I had a couple. I think it's only natural to have feelings like that when you are expecting your first child but now I know it's the best thing in the world to have your children's laughter fill a room and have them look at you will so much love,"

Michaela's eyes welled with tears. "You know I love you so much don't you?"

"Like I love you," he whispered kissing her passionately before they could progress any further Josef began to stir in the basin nearby.

"I think that is our queue to get out of bed Mr Sully," she gave him a small kiss.

"I think you're right," He gave her one last kiss before getting out of bed and pulling on his buckskins.

**Homestead Kitchen 15****th**** October 1871**

Michaela came downstairs holding Ann; Sully came behind her holding Josef. They were greeted by Brian, Katie and Elizabeth who were getting ready to go out.

"Morning Mama, Poppy," Katie ran over to give Michaela a hug around the waist then Sully lifted her up into his spare arm. He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning sweet girl...Where ya all headin?"

"We are going to go for a walk in the woods for a while," Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah and we are going to have a picnic," Katie said excitedly. "Do you want to come too?"

"Sounds good Kate's but I need to go out and help fix up Colleen and Andrew's homestead,"

"What about you Mama?" Katie asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart I promised Colleen that I would visit her. But you have a nice time with your grandma and Brian and I'll see you later," She leaned over to kiss Katie's cheek.

Sully let Katie down. "Ok, bye Mama, poppy,"

"Goodbye, have a nice time all of you," Michaela called as they all exited the house. Michaela lifted Ann's head to her lips.

"Do ya want me to drop ya into town? I can pick you up later and we could have lunch at Graces' with Colleen,"

"That sounds lovely," She smiled and kissed him.

"Good then let's get going," he grinned.

**In the woods**

Brian and Elizabeth sat on the picnic blanket under the shade of a tall tree. They had just finished eating and Elizabeth was packing the food away.

"I read one of your articles the other day, the one you wrote in the Gazette about the wedding. It was wonderfully written Brian. You have a real talent for journalism,"

Brian blushed and lowered his eyes to the blanket. "Thanks Grandma,"

"There is no need to feel bashful about your talent. You need to be proud of your talent and work at it and before you know it you'll be a world class writer,"

"I'd like that. I was hoping maybe next time we came to Boston I could visit some of the papers and talk to them and see how larger papers work,"

"I think that is an excellent idea maybe we can persuade your parents to visit very soon," Elizabeth grinned clasping Brian's hand. "Now where is that little Miss Katie?" Elizabeth scanned the area but Katie wasn't in sight. When she looked up to check on Katie a while ago she was examining bugs over by a log at the edge of the clearing.

Brian turned to look for Katie but he too couldn't make out where she was. He stood and took a couple of steps forward and called. "Katie? Katie where are you?"

There was no answer to his calls. Elizabeth stood too she began to worry; her heart was beginning to pound. "Katie?" She called.

There was still no answer "Brain take a look over by the log that is where I saw her last,"

Brain quickly jogged over the area calling Katie's name. Katie was nowhere to be seen. Brian turned back to face Elizabeth panic playing on his face. "Grandma She's not here! Where is she?"

Elizabeth placed her hand over her mouth worriedly. "We need to find her, Look over in that direction and I'll look over there," Elizabeth pointed to a clearing between the trees.

Brain set off in a run constantly calling Katie's name. Elizabeth did the same in the opposite direction.

**Grace's Cafe**

Michaela, Sully, Colleen and the twins sat at a table eating dinner.

"I reckon that in a few weeks I should have the homestead completed then you'll be able to move in before the baby is born," He mopped up his gravy with a piece of biscuit.

"Oh really Sully? That's great news. I can't wait! I know Andrew can't wait to move in and get settled before the baby comes along," Colleen patted her stomach. She felt that everything was beginning to fall into place and she had never been happier.

Josef let out a whimper lead in his buggy that was shared with Ann. Michaela lifted him to find out that he was wet.

"Is he ok?" Sully asked

"Yes he just needs a diaper change. I'll take him over to the clinic to change him," Michaela made her way around the alley between the gazette and the clinic. She bumped into Dorothy who was on her way to the cafe.

"Oh Michaela, How are you? I've been meaning to come a see you at the homestead," Dorothy held Josef's small hand in hers. "Hasn't he grown?"

"I know," Michaela upturned the corner of her mouth. "I'm about to go to the clinic to change him you can join me if you like? I'll be heading back to Grace's afterwards,"

"I'll join you at the clinic we haven't had a good chat in ages," Dorothy turned on her heel and joined Michaela at the clinic.

**The Woods**

After searching for sometime Brian had not been able to locate Katie. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated with himself for not keeping a better eye on her. Suddenly he heard his name being called. He listened it was Elizabeth frantically calling.

Brian ran to where Elizabeth was calling him. She was stood at the edge of a rocky slope. It went down steeply to a deep ditch. Brian looked over the edge he saw Katie sat on the ground below. She was crying and cradling her knee.

He felt relief wash over him that Katie was not too badly injured.

"Katie darling don't worry we will get you out," Elizabeth shouted down to her granddaughter. Turning to Brain she asked "How will we get her up?"

Brian surveyed the area around them. The slope was so steep with rocks that littered the bottom but it was the only way down.

"I'll have to somehow get down that slope," He made his way to the slope and got a steady footing.

"Brian that is too dangerous!"

"I don't have any rope and we need to get her out of there it's getting colder," Brian made his way down the slope towards Katie.

"Make sure your careful Brian," Elizabeth knew deep down this was a bad idea.

Katie was crying harder she was beginning to hiccup. "I want Mama and Poppy," she cried.

Elizabeth looked over the edge of the ditch so that she could see Katie at the bottom. "Don't worry! Katie Brian will soon have you out of there,"

As Brian was making his way down the slope not knowing that he was loosening rocks and dirt with his feet. They were falling to the ground below where Katie was. She let out a loud cry and tried covering her head. Brian turned sharply to see why Katie was shouting out. By doing so he lost his footing and tumbled down the slope. He hit his right arm on one of the bigger rocks at the bottom. When he did so he heard it snap and the pain almost knocked him out. He cried out drowning out Elizabeth's frantic screams.

"Brian...Brian?" Katie sobbed she tried to move closer but her leg hurt every time she tried to move. She managed to get as close as she could to him.

"It's ok Katie...." he said through gritted teeth the pain shooting up his arm again.

"Brian are you ok? Oh Brian...," Elizabeth came closer to the edge of the slope.

Brian saw how close she was to the edge and he called out. "Grandma get back its too dangerous without a rope,"

"Brian what am I going to do I need to get you out!" Elizabeth looked around to see if there was another route down the slope.

"I don't know...we need to get help," grunted with pain.

"Brian I don't know these woods I don't know how to get back to the homestead from here," she sighed wondering if she could recall the way back where they came from.

"Grandma I'm scared," Katie began to cry again.

"I know sweetheart don't worry help will come soon," Elizabeth hoped with all her heart that help would come very soon.

Chapter 20 soon...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

Chapter 20

**Town **

Josef and Ann had attracted a lot of attention while the family were at the cafe. So much attention that Sully, Michaela and Colleen had little time to talk about moving into the homestead. It was decided that as soon as Andrew was finished at the clinic he and Colleen would join them for dinner at the homestead so that they could go over any last minute details.

They all arrived at the homestead just as the sun was beginning to make its descent towards the horizon. Michaela looked up at the house. It seemed strangely quiet; she thought Elizabeth and the children would have been back a long time ago.

As they entered the homestead they noticed the house was deserted. Sully lit a few lamps and began to set a fire in the hearth.

"I would have though Mother and the children would be home by now," Michaela looked out of the window at the clearing where she remembered seeing them head earlier that day.

"I'm sure that they will be back anytime now," Colleen reassured sitting in one of the wingback chairs.

Sully came to Michaela's side looking out of the same window.

"Do you think we should go out and look for them?" She didn't feel right, something was wrong.

Sully looked at the clock "We will give them a few minutes if they don't turn up we'll go looking," He rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

**Woods**

Elizabeth sat on a tree stump at the top of the incline. She had never felt more useless in her life. She had no way of getting help without getting herself lost of injured too. She ached to retrieve her grandchildren from the bottom of the ditch where they were trapped until help came.

Katie rested against a tree root sat in the dirt next to Brian who was led out on the ground unable to move because every time he did pains would shoot up his arm. Every time he tried to sit up his head span as if he was falling down the slope at high speed all over again.

"Grandma I'm tired and cold," Katie looked up at Elizabeth way above her.

"It's ok sweetheart...,"

"I'm scared," She looked down at her injured leg beginning to feel upset again.

"Katie don't worry ma and pa will be here soon," Brian was beginning to feel increasingly tired.

"Why don't we sing a little song to keep us going? Your mother and father will be able to hear us and get you out of there,"

Her bottom lip quivering Katie consented to singing and so Elizabeth began to sing.

**Homestead**

Michaela had been stood by the window as twilight started to draw in. She was wringing her hands together as her nerves were building. "Sully I think we need to go find them now it's getting late. I really don't have a good feeling,"

"Ok I'll go take a look," he stood and retrieved his jacket.

Michaela walked over to the coat rack and began to put on her leather duster.

"What are you doing?" Sully asked

"Do you really think that I'm going stay here?! My children are out there," Her emotions rose.

"Ok come on," he held open the door.

"Colleen...," Michaela turned to face Colleen.

"Don't worry ma we'll look after the twins," she gently smiled she too had been beginning to feel worried about where they were.

Sully and Michaela took off in the direction they knew Elizabeth and the children headed earlier that day. As they walked through the woods they started calling out their names hoping that they would respond. In the woods the light was dim and it was becoming harder to make out objects.

"Where could they be?" Michaela glanced around the wooded area.

Sully was trying to look for tracks that could have been left. "I don't know..."

Michaela's emotions were beginning to take hold of her. Her eyes began to water but she held the tears back. Sully could see she was struggling and he was very concerned of their whereabouts. He caressed Michaela's arm.

"It's ok we'll find them. I promise,"

Michaela nodded in response and they both took off looking diligently for their family. After sometime of calling out their names once more and walking through the woods searching. They came across a picnic blanket and a food basket. Michaela instantly recognised it and rushed over. Franticly she looked around hoping to see them walk out of the woods unharmed but there was no such luck. The clearing remained empty except for herself and Sully.

"Mother...Brian...Katie!" She shouted. There was no answer again. Fear began to overtake the both of them. Sully ran his hands through is hair in frustration. He walked to the edge of the clearing, it was difficult to see because of the fading light but he began to look for signs that someone had been there. He soon found what he had been looking for. He found a few broken branches that had been snapped when someone had walked by.

"Michaela this way...,"

Walking down a winding trail Michaela began to hear faint sing in the distance. "Sully listen," She pulled back his arm for him to stop. He listened and he too heard the singing. "That's Katie's favourite song...It's coming from over there," he pointed and they took off once more.

Elizabeth came into view. She was tiredly sitting on a tree stump singing. "Mother..." Michaela rushed to her wrapping her arms around her briefly. "Where are Katie and Brian?"

"There was an accident, they are down there," Elizabeth pointed down the slope.

Michaela and Sully looked down the slope and there was Katie and Brian led in the dirt both looking cold and exhausted by their ordeal. "Oh my god...What happened?" Michaela asked. "Katie...Brian are you ok?"

Katie looked up at the sound of her mother's voice. She burst into tears seeing her mother and father she wanted to hug them and be safe in their arms. "Mama," Katie nudged Brian's leg "Mama and Poppy are here Brian we are saved now,"

"Brian are you ok?" Michaela called down.

"My arm is hurting pretty bad and when I try to sit up my head spins. Katie has hurt her leg it's bleeding and she can't move it very well,"

"Don't worry son we'll get ya both out of there," Sully was looking for a route down the steep slope to retrieve his children.

Elizabeth felt like she needed to explain how this all happened. "Brian and I sat on the blanket talking when we looked up to see where Katie was she was missing. We searched and found her down this ditch. Brian tried getting her out by going down the slope but he slipped and landed awkwardly on his arm. Thank god you found us I...I could find my way back and didn't want to leave the children out here alone," Elizabeth was shaking slightly. Not being used to life in the wilderness and being sat on the tree in the cold evening air was beginning to take its toll on her.

"I can't seem to find a safe way down I'm going to have to run back home and get a couple of ropes and a lamp...I'll get Andrew to come back with me,"

"Be careful," Michaela cautioned.

Sully ran off into the wood and soon disappeared into the twilight. Michaela spoke reassuring words to her children and made sure Elizabeth was as comfortable as a tree stump would allow. In no time at all Sully had returned with Andrew and all the tools they needed.

Sully secured the rope to a nearby tree. He eased himself down the slope carefully. Once at the bottom he lifted Katie into his arms mindful of her injured leg. "Poppy...I was scared," She buried her head in the crook of his neck sobbing.

"I got ya now Kates...hold on tight," he gingerly climbed back up the slope holding Katie close to his chest.

Once at the top he handed her to Michaela who was anxiously waiting to hold her daughter and check her over. "Oh Katie..." She repeatedly kissed her.

"I love you mama...,"

"I love you too...shall we take a look at your leg?" Michaela place Katie on the tree stump next to Elizabeth.

"Andrew do ya want to go down first and take a look at Brian I'll follow,"

"Sure...," Andrew held the rope tight. He looked behind him nerves began to kick in but he need to get down for Brian. Slowly he made his way down. Sully soon followed.

Andrew assessed Brian's condition. He discovered that Brian had broken his right arm and was feeling the pain which was making him dizzy. Andrew administered a small amount of morphine to take the edge off the pain.

"Ya ok son?" Sully knelt to Brian's side placing his hand over his shoulder.

Brian nodded as much as he could. Pain shot through his arm once more.

"Ok I'm gonna lift you over my shoulder and carry you up the slope...Andrew if you come up behind me you'll be able to steady me," Andrew nodded as Sully lifted Brian over his shoulder carefully.

Brian cried out with pain which made Michaela come running to the edge of the slope. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, Brian has quite a bad break to the right arm. It's going to need to be set again," Andrew explained as they came up the slope.

Once they reached the top of the slope Sully placed Brian on the ground. Michaela knelt beside him and inspected his broken arm. Andrew was right she would need reset it but for now they would need to make a branch splint.

"Sully I need a couple of branches...Andrew I need a few bandages...Could you also see that Katie is keeping pressure on her wound?" Michaela very quickly sprang into doctor mode.

When Sully returned with the branches for the splint Michaela asked him to support Brian's shoulders while she set his arm temporarily.

"We need to go to the clinic so that I can deal with the children's injuries," She looked over at Sully.

"Me and Andrew will take Brian and you take Katie," Sully stood and help Brian into a standing position. He swayed feeling the tiredness and the ache in his limbs. Andrew came and supported Brian's other side.

Michaela picked up her daughter holding her tight. "Come on sweetheart lets go make your leg feel better?"

Katie nodded tiredly against her mother's shoulder where she had led her head to rest. Together they steadily made their way through the woods back to the homestead where Colleen was waiting anxiously with the twins.

When they eventually arrived at the homestead Sully and Andrew sat Brian down on the porch step while they went to fetch the wagon to take them into town. By now the skies were dark with night and the stars shone brightly.

Elizabeth sat next to him placing her arm around him. "Are you ok Brian?"

He nodded and rested his head against Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth rubbed his arm soothingly.

Colleen came out of the house wrapping a shawl around her shoulders. "Thank god that you are alright...," She stood in front of Brian noting his pale complexion and all of their dirty muddy clothes. "Brian are you ok?" she touched his cheek.

"He has broken his arm and Katie has got a cut on her leg that needs stitching. We are going to go to the clinic Sully and Andrew are hitching the wagon," Michaela explained.

"How did this happen?" Colleen asked

"Katie wandered off and I found her, I then called for Brian he tried to get her out but fell tumbling down the slope that's how he broke his arm," Elizabeth retold her story.

Sully and Andrew came out of the barn with the wagon. They loaded Brian and Katie on to the bed with Michaela.

Sully spoke to Colleen and Elizabeth "Once I've dropped everyone off at the clinic I'll come out and get you both and the twins,"

"I think I'll be fine here Sully," Elizabeth spoke.

"Mother I would prefer that you come to the clinic so that I can keep an eye on you. It's been a long day for you too,"

"If you say so you're the doctor Michaela,"

With that Sully moved them onwards to the direction of town. As the wagon made its way bumpily towards the clinic Katie looked over at Brian led on his back looking up. She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. She had been feeling increasingly bad about her wandering off and getting caught down the slope. It was her fault that Brian's arm was broken. "I'm sorry Brian about your arm...do you hate me now?" she felt like she was about to cry.

Michaela hugged Katie. Brian looked over at his little sister placing his hand over hers that lay over his shoulder. "I don't hate you kates...I love you, your my little sister but I prefer it if next time you tell us where you are or ask someone to go with you," he smile gently at her.

"I will I promise,"

"Good," he said simply. Michaela placed her hand over their hands, happy that her children were safe.

**Clinic**

Once they arrived at the clinic Michaela stitched up Katie's leg while Andrew started setting Brian's arm. Sully had gone back out the homestead to pick up Colleen, Elizabeth and the twins.

When Sully arrived Michaela was finishing the last stitch on Katie's leg. With him he had brought a change of clothes. Elizabeth set the twins carry basin on end of the cot that was occupied by Brian. His arm now in a sling.

"Hey sweet girl how are ya feeling?" Sully made his way to her kissing her head.

"Mama made me feel better. I feel hungry now though,"

"You do, do ya?" Sully chuckled.

"Yep," the little girl smiled.

"Ok I'll see if Miss Grace will cook us something," he caressed her blonde curls. He made his way over to Brian who was nearly asleep.

"Hey son how's the arm?"

"Better now, all though I could do with some food too pa," he smiled.

"Sure I'll pick up something for us all," he made his way to the door.

"I'll help you Sully," Andrew headed to the door also.

Sully and Andrew soon returned and everyone sat in spots around the clinic to eat. Michaela excused herself to feed the twins in one of the recovery rooms. While she was upstairs she set up the recover rooms for them to sleep in. She thought it best that they stay at the clinic for tonight it was beginning to get late.

After they had eaten Sully brought Katie upstairs she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "I have one tired little girl here mama,"

"So you do," Michaela smiled

Sully placed her on the bed while Michaela unfolded Katie's nightdress and helped her out of her dress.

"I'm real sorry I fell down the slope," She looked up at her parents. "I was playing and didn't see the edge,"

Sully held her hand and kissed it. "It's not your fault Kate's but you need to be more careful in future,"

"I wandered off though," she confessed.

Michaela pulled her nightdress over Katie's head. "You shouldn't have wandered off. You could have been injured worse than you were,"

"I feel bad that Brian got hurt," she lowered her head.

"Maybe you could think of something to do to help Brian while he can't use his arm?" Michaela suggested pulling back the covers of the bed.

Sully lifted Katie and placed her under the covers. Michaela tucked her in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think about what I can do to help Brian," Katie lay back into the pillows her eyes growing tired.

"Not now thought, you need to sleep and get well again," Michaela leaned over and kissed her goodnight. "I love you Katie,"

"I love you too mama and you poppy," she said sweetly.

Sully leaned across and kissed Katie too. "Night sweetheart, I love you too," As he straightened up he took Michaela's hand and led her to the doorway after turning down the lamp.

They turned to watch Katie fall asleep. Sully wrapped his arms around Michaela's waist pulling her back into his chest. Once they saw that Katie had fallen into a deep enough sleep they left the room. They made their way back downstairs.

Elizabeth was sat in Michaela's chair sipping tea. "Colleen and Andrew have just left. They said that they will see you tomorrow,"

"How are you feeling mother?" Michaela leaned on the edge of her examining table.

"Oh I feel well enough. Tired I suppose like the children," she sighed.

"I know today was hard on you not being able to get help for the children but thank you mother for helping them through it,"

"I didn't do anything I only sang a song to keep their mind off of the situation," She stood and put down her tea cup on the desk. "The children will be ok now won't they?" she asked rounding the table.

"Yes I believe they will be," Michaela glanced over at the cot where Brian was sleeping.

"Good...I think I'll head upstairs to get some sleep now,"

Michaela hugged Elizabeth "Goodnight Mother,"

"Goodnight Michaela," Elizabeth kissed her daughters temple then released her. "Night Sully," she smiled then headed up to bed.

"Night Elizabeth...We should help Brian upstairs then get some rest ourselves,"

Michaela nodded and gently woke Brian so they could move him to one of the recovery rooms. "It's lucky that Andrew has no one staying here at the moment I think it would be a tight squeeze if he did,"

With some help from Sully Brian was soon settled into his nightshirt and into bed. He was asleep as soon as if head hit the pillow.

Sully entered the room that Michaela and he would be using tonight. Michaela was already in bed her back to the door. Sully walked over to where the twins were sleeping. Annie and Josef were sleeping soundly their little chests moving up and down with their steady breaths. He touched Annie's little cheek then Josef's. There was no sweeter sight than his children sleeping.

He turned to the bed and quickly got unchanged. He slipped into bed wrapping his arms around her. He thought she might have fallen asleep already as she was so still.

"Your feet are cold," she whispered.

"Sorry...want me to put my socks back on?" he teased.

"No," She turned to face him. She rested her cheek on his chest.

"Good," he lifted her hand and played with the gold band on her finger. He brought it up to his lips kissing her hand softly.

"You're kinda quiet tonight,"

She looked up at him. "I'm just going through the day's events in my mind that's all. I keep thinking that things could have been so much worse than they were,"

"Your right things could have been a lot worse but they weren't. The kids are safe and sleeping in the next room. We can't always think about what ifs it'll just drive us mad," He kissed her head. "Besides I think Katie has learnt her lesson about wandering off. I don't think she'll be doing it again,"

"I hope not..." she looked up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you,"

"Love ya too, Night,"

"Night," She snuggled into his strong arms and closed her eyes.

Chapter 21 next...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

Chapter 21

**Next Morning**

Elizabeth sat on the bench outside the clinic taking in the morning air and the early sights and sound of the town rising to greet another day.

Loren had been watching Elizabeth through the window of the Mercantile for a little while now. She looked so deep in thought at first thought it might be best to leave her but his intrigue grew. He exited the Mercantile pulling on his winter jacket as he went to greet Elizabeth on the clinic porch.

"Mornin Elizabeth,"

She looked up to see the familiar face she considered a friend in Colorado Springs. "Good morning Loren. You are awake early this morning?"

"Ya get used to it when ya own a general store," he smiled "Mind if I sit with ya for a spell?"

"No I don't mind take a seat," She gestured to the space beside her.

"I saw ya come to the clinic late last night...heard that the children were in a accident in the woods," he opened the topic he supposed was on her mind.

Elizabeth turned her head to the side "My, news travels fast in this town!"

"Sure does...nothing stays secret here long," he winked.

Elizabeth nodded and continued to watching the street. Loren noticed that Elizabeth was not acting herself. "The kids are alright aren't they?" He worried.

"Nothing serious...Katie has a cut leg and Brian has a broken arm,"

"I'm sure Michaela fixed em up good," he was sure. In his opinion Dr Mike was the best doctor he'd ever met.

"She did yes," her reply was short.

"Is something else the matter?" He asked

"I am beginning to realise how old I am getting...I never felt so old as I did yesterday," She revealed

"How do ya mean?" his brow creased

"I was sat on that tree stump not being able to help my grandchildren who were upset and injured down that slope. All I could do was sit there and wait until Michaela and Sully found us,"

"What could you have done if you were able?"

"I could have tried to reach them,"

"And get yourself caught down there too. Ya would have been injured too. Look at Brian he's a young fit lad and you said he's got a broken arm!"

"I know..." She sighed still feeling helpless. "I just can't help feeling I could have done more,"

**Michaela and Sully's bedroom at the clinic **

Michaela awoke to the sound of muffled voices. She lifted her head she saw that Sully was still sleeping soundly. She smiled softly at the rugged good looks of the man she loved. She would never tire of looking at him. She slowly moved away from his embrace and slipped silently out of bed. She checked on the twins they too were sleeping they had only woken once in the night to be fed. They were very good at sleeping through the night already which Michaela was very grateful for.

She made her way to the balcony doors where she could hear the voices of her mother and Loren Bray. She quietly opened the door and made her way out in to the chilly morning air. She knew that eavesdropping was wrong but she just couldn't help it.

"I used to think I could out run getting older but before you know it, it catches up with you," Loren spoke.

"Yesterday has proven that fact to me. I just don't to miss moments of my children and grandchildren's lives, that is what frightens me the most. I don't want to wake up one day and find that I am too old to do anything. Michaela lives out here so far away from me...probably next time I see Katie and the twins they would have already forgotten who I am,"

"Michaela and Sully wouldn't allow that. Besides they will visit you won't they?"

"Mmm I suppose..."

"Elizabeth Quinn you will outlive us all. I reckon we aught ta live life while we still got it don't ya think? What do ya say we talk a nice walk and maybe have some lunch later?"

Elizabeth turned to face Loren and smiled. "I think you're right I should live my life while I still have it. I would like to come with you but what about your store?"

"Aww I'll open up later. Jake will be the only customer in this morning and he can wait," Standing up he offered her his arm.

Elizabeth stood and accepted Loren's arm. "Well let's go then Mr Bray,"

Michaela watched as Elizabeth and Loren took off across the meadow. She knew that Elizabeth was getting older and it worried her that she didn't see her as much as she would like. They had always had their disagreements but she never stopped loving her mother and at this point in their lives they were closer than they ever were. Michaela made a mental note that she needed to make more of an effort to go to Boston to see her mother and family. Michaela hated the thought of her children not knowing the only living grandparent they had only because she lived across the country.

Feeling the cold Michaela turned back into the room. Sully was still sleeping. She quietly went into the hall and checked on Katie and Brian, they too were sleeping. She made her way back to her room. She saw Sully on the bed his golden back exposed in the sunlight that filtered into the room. She had the option to either get dressed or to slip back into bed. Michaela decided to get back into bed.

"Umm...come here your all cold," Sully mumbled his eyes still closed. He pulled her in to his arms. "Mmm...That's better. Where did ya go?"

"To check on the children,"

"Mmm..." he mumbled dozing off again.

"Sully?" she turned to her side to face him.

"Yeah," He opened one eye.

"You know that Colleen and Andrew will be moving into their new homestead soon,"

"Yep..." he opened his other eye to look at her fully.

"I was thinking maybe we could set up a nursery for them at the new homestead. I know Colleen hasn't had time or the energy to do anything and I know Andrew hasn't thought about it," she suggested.

"I reckon it's a good idea," He tucked some of his hair behind his ear "I think I could make some furniture for the room,"

"And I could make a small quilt and some curtains," she smiled glad he liked her idea.

"I like your thinking Dr Quinn," he grinned and leaned over to kiss her. "I'll make a start on the designs later when we get home. How are the kids?"

"They are still sleeping. If there were any problems they would have called out to us during the night. Mother has gone on a walk with Loren I heard them leave a while ago,"

"It's nice for her to have a friend here to visit," Sully commented.

"I was also thinking that we should visit mother in the spring or maybe the summer. I overheard mother talking to Loren..."

Sully tickled her side "Michaela Quinn were you eavesdropping?"

Michaela bit her lip "I might have been," she admitted squirming away from his hands.

"It's rude to eves drop," he pretended to be shocked.

"I didn't really mean to but I heard them talking about getting older. Mother is worried that she is not going to be able to see the children as much as she would have if she was younger. I want her to see the children as much as she can but as years go by it will become more difficult for her to travel to Colorado Springs,"

Sully caressed her cheek kissing her forehead. "Don't worry if your mother can't travel to us I guess we will have to make regular trips to Boston,"

Michaela burst into a wide grin. "You would do that? Regularly go to Boston?"

"For you I'd go anywhere. You're the only reason I like Boston," He smiled kissing her softly.

"Oh I love you...What did I ever do to deserve you?" She hugged him tightly.

"I think the same about you," He kissed the top of her head.

**Mid October 1871 **

Katie had made a complete recovery from her ordeal. She still had a minute scar on her leg thanks to her mother's fine stitching. Brian's arm was healing well but was still in a sling and his movement was restricted but Katie had been helping him do his chores and also at the gazette. Katie saw it as her chance to make it up to Brian for wandering off and ending up down the slope.

Before anyone knew it, it was Colleen and Andrew's moving in day. Michaela and Sully had been working hard to get a nursery set up for them in secret. Elizabeth was looking after Katie and the twins while Michaela and Sully where setting up the nursery before Colleen and Andrew arrived with Dorothy, Grace and Robert E.

Sully had tirelessly been making furniture day and night to get finished in time. Michaela had been working hard too, designing and making the soft furnishings for the room.

Michaela leaned against the doorframe watching Sully put together the crib. She watched him wiping his brow unaware that she was there.

"You know this reminds me of something," she commented gaining Sully's attention.

He turned to face her "Aren't you doing any work? They'll be here soon," he teased.

"We only need to brush out the room and add the curtains besides I think we deserve a break," she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Unable to resist her he walked to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "What were you reminded of?" he referred to her earlier comment.

"When I found the headboard you were making for my wedding present," She upturned the corner of her mouth.

Sully smiled at the memory of that day. "As I remember we sank to the floor and we were doing something like this," he leaned in and kissed her.

Michaela's heart was beating a little faster just at the nearness of him and his lips against hers. Pulling away Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was nice but I think it was something more like this," She lifted slightly and kissed him passionately running her lips sensuously over his pressing her body as close as she possibly could.

Once the kiss ended Sully looked at her breathlessly. "I think your right, let's try that again," he claimed her lips again. Caught up in the passion of the moment Sully pressed Michaela's body gently against the doorframe. He ran his hands over her body. He lifted his hands and undid the first couple of buttons of her shirt. He kissed her chin then her neck and newly exposed chest.

"Sully...," her breath was ragged and she was finding it hard to string a sentence together.

"Mmm...," he didn't allow his lips to lift from her neck as he responded.

"We can't...we can't do this...here," she swallowed hard.

Knowing she was right Sully he pulled back kissing her lips softly both catching their breaths but holding each other tight.

"Knowing our luck at getting caught someone is bound to walk in on us," Michaela smiled recalling the many times they had been discovered in an intimate moment. Many by the children!

"Ya know I consider myself quite lucky," Sully stoked her sides.

Michaela grinned. "Why is that?"

"Because I have you, you're all the luck I need,"

Sully made a move to kiss her again but Michaela headed him off by grabbing a wet cloth that was in a nearby bucket. She threw it at his chest soaking his shirt. "I think you need to cool off Mr Sully," She very quickly ducked out of his embrace knowing she wouldn't be able to get away with what she just did.

Sully lifted the wet rag and saw Michaela taking off into the kitchen. He followed in a few short strides he caught up with Michaela in the kitchen she was stood behind the table with an infectious grin on her face.

He raised his eyebrow quizzically at her. "Come here," he reached out his hand to her.

Michaela shook her head no with an up turned grin. Sully took a couple of steps around the table towards her and Michaela took a couple of steps around the table away from him. Michaela laughed as Sully sped up to catch her. She miss judged the corner of the table a knocked her leg. Sully caught her hand and spun her into his arms against his chest.

"Got ya now," he smiled "You ok?"

She smiled at him looking into his deep blue eyes. "Yes just a knock," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Want me to take a look?" he asked suggestively.

"Not now," she giggled. "Maybe later," she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll look forward to it...do ya think that ya could help me dry off my shirt,"

Michaela looked sheepish "Sorry...,"

Unable to resist the nearness and the scent of her he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft a gentle at first then grew more passionate. Their lips moving together and hands roaming over each other's bodies lost in their own little world.

They didn't hear Colleen enter the house. Colleen cleared her throat loudly with an amused look on her face. Hearing Colleen Michaela and Sully stopped kissing and looked in the direction of the noise still in a locked embrace and swollen lips.

"We can't leave you alone for two minutes can we?" Colleen grinned.

Michaela blushed and they slowly backed away from each other. "Umm...Sully and I haven't finished organizing your surprise yet,"

"That's ok I'll wait outside on the porch with Andrew," Robert E, Grace and Andrew entered the house.

Grabbing Andrew's hand Colleen exited the house. Michaela and Sully made their way to the nursery. "I told you we are unlucky when it comes to having intimate moments," Michaela whispered.

"I still think I'm pretty lucky," Sully lifted her hand and kissed the back of it.

**Later **

Sully and Michaela had made Colleen and Andrew cover their eyes and stand in the doorway of the nursery.

"Ok you can now open your eyes," Michaela announced.

Colleen looked around the room. It was a beautiful surprise; she could see all the love that had gone into preparing this room for them from Sully's craftsmanship to Michaela's stitching.

"Oh I love it. It's perfect, thank you," Colleen hugged her mother and father.

Andrew ran his hand across the wooden rail of the crib admiring the craftsmanship. He looked into the crib picturing his child sleeping there.

"Thank you Sully, Michaela it's a lovely room," Andrew smiled.

"You're both welcome. We are just glad you like it,"

Colleen rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait until are little one is able to use it,"

**Michaela and Sully's bedroom **

Michaela entered the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. Sully was stood in the firelight without his shirt hold Josef close to his chest rocking him slowly. Michaela's heart swelled with love at the picture of Sully holding their son.

She also couldn't help the longings that stirred at the sight of Sully with the fire light dancing over the contours of his body. His muscular back flexing each time he rocked Josef. The desire to touch him and caress his skin was all too much to resist. Moving closer she lay her hand softly on his back.

Sully turned to look at her smiling. "He's almost asleep,"

"Good," she spoke quietly moving closer so that she could get a better view of her son's peaceful face. She cupped the back of his head ever so gently then kissed his soft baby skin. "Good night little one," she checked Ann was snug and warm before she readied herself for bed.

First she took down her hair letting it fall loose down her back.

"Did Katie go down ok?" Sully asked as he sat in the rocker next to the crib.

"She finally did after two stories," Michaela chuckled.

Sully smiled at the thought of his daughter's nightly struggles to stay awake. He saw Michaela begin to undo her shirt and then un-tuck it from her skirt. He couldn't take his eyes from her. Her skin so smooth and beautifully lit by the fire, the elegant way she moved and brushed her hair, the way her eyes sparkled. His breathing became deeper. He wanted to kiss her skin, caress her body and hold her to him all night long. He considered himself the luckiest man in the world to have her love.

Michaela stepped out of her skirt aware that Sully had become quite and watching her every move. Her skin tingled knowing he was watching her undress. Next she removed her undergarments her heart pumping more and more as she did so. She selected a white cotton sleeveless night gown and slowly slipped it over her head knowing that it wouldn't stay on very long.

She made her way over to where Sully sat with Josef. They locked eyes and Michaela upturned her lips into a sultry smile. Their eyes told the desire that they both shared. She took Josef from Sully. She carefully placed him in the crib wrapping his blanket around him.

Sully reached for her hand pulling her so that she stood between his legs. He stroked her hips through her night dress feeling the warm skin beneath.

"I've finally got ya to myself," He looked up at her.

Michaela tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I was thinking the same about you,"

"Would you like me to take a look at that bump on your leg now?" he asked with an amused grin.

"I'm sure it's nothing," She remembered bumping into the edge of the table when Sully was chasing her earlier. Right now it wasn't forefront in her mind.

He began to lift the edge of her nightgown raising it above her knee exposing her thigh to him. He spotted a small purplish bruise. He kissed the area softly. Michaela took a deep breath her breathing deepening at the nearness of him.

"I think you'll be ok,"

She ran her hands through his hair caressing his scalp with her finger tips. "I think I will be soon," she raised her eyebrow at him as he looked up at her.

Sully stood lifting Michaela off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck her face merely an inch from his face. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked.

"You can kiss me,"

"Here...," he kissed her chin.

"Yes," She tilted her head to the side encouraging him.

"Here?" he kissed her jaw line and neck

"Yes,"

"Here?" he kissed her lips tenderly.

Michaela didn't answer she just looked into his eyes communicating the love she held for him. Sully placed her back on her feet. He kissed her passionately letting his lips explore hers. As they pulled apart Michaela still had her eyes closed lost in the moment.

"What else can I do to make you feel better?" he continued to play their game.

Michaela opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She reached for his hand a led him closer to the bed. "We can go over here," Sully loved it when she was bold like this.

Sully stopped her and reached for the hem of her night gown he lifted over her head gazing at her form adoringly. He ran his hand over her curves slowing awakening every pore of her being. Michaela's breath was rapid her chest moving up and down.

He helped her lay on the bed while he removed his buckskins. Michaela watched she could never tire of his physic or the way he looked at her as he was doing now. She moved over to make more room for him.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Soon his lips travelled down her body. When he reached her lips again she whispered "I love you so much,"

Sully caressed her body he reached a sensitive place. Michaela arched her back and let her head fall back into the pillows; she gripped the bed sheets in her left hand. Sully smiled at her reaction then kissed her deeply.

Michaela wrapped her arms around him and made him roll onto his back. Sully pushed back her hair from her face caressing her cheek as he did so. "Beautiful,"

Soon they were making love by the firelight in the warmth of their marital bed. Spent from the emotions that they shared for each other they collapsed onto the bed catching their breaths. Sully gathered her into his arms holding her close and kissing her head.

"I defiantly feel better now," Michaela boldly commented.

Sully rubbed her back "Good," he pulled the blanket over them and snuggled down next to her.

"It's been a busy day," she placed her hand over his heart feeling the steady beat.

"Mmm...I'm glad that Colleen and Andrew liked the nursery. Ya did a good job on the bedding and curtains," he kissed her nose.

"Thank you, your wonderful furniture set it off though," Her eyes shone with love.

"We make a good team," Sully's eyes became heavy with sleep.

"I agree," She stroked is side laying her head on his chest.

"Night," he kissed her head.

"Good night," she closed her eyes sleep overtaking them both as the fire in the hearth still glowed casting a light over the lovers.

Chapter 22 coming soon....


	22. Chapter 22

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

Chapter 22

**December 1877**

Weeks had passed quickly. Halloween and Thanksgiving the family spent together celebrating the holidays. Colleen and Andrew had settled in comfortably and loving the new routines in their new homestead. Colleen would rest and get regular visits from Michaela and Dorothy to fill her days. Andrew was still working at the clinic but was beginning to cut down his hours so he could spend more time at home with Colleen.

Michaela had started to spend a couple of hours at the clinic each day while Andrew spent his time with Colleen. Sully, Elizabeth and Brian looked after the children while Michaela worked. She found it difficult at first settling into the clinic routine again but everyone helped her out and soon she felt as if she'd never left.

The town was beginning to prepare for Christmas which was now around the corner and plans were being made to host the Christmas party at the church. It seemed as if the whole town planned to attend to enjoy the festivities.

**The Homestead 12****th**** December 1877**

Michaela had just finished bathing the twins and was trying to hurry Katie to get unchanged for her bath before the bath water got cold.

"Katie please hurry up," Michaela sighed "If you would just let me help you we would be done twice as fast,"

Elizabeth sat in the wingback chair next to the fire holding Ann in one arm and Josef in the other. They were growing now at a rapid rate and were out growing their clothes faster than Michaela and Sully could replace them or Elizabeth could knit new ones.

"She is just like you, you wanted to everything yourself. So stubborn," Elizabeth smiled at the memory.

"Well tonight I wish she was just a little faster and not so stubborn," Michaela had a particular long day at the clinic. Andrew went home early and as soon as he did Mr Garratt came in with Hank both had got into a fight and needed to be stitched up as they both got caught by glass. Michaela's patients had grown very thin after referring Mr Garratt and Hanks bickering while trying to stitch them up.

Katie finally freed her arm from her sleeve. "Done," She proclaimed.

"Ok now into the bath," Michaela settled her into the water and began to lather the little girl in soap.

Sully entered the house letting in the cold evening air. He briskly walked to the fire to warm himself. "Horses are all bedded down for the night,"

"Thank you," Michaela looked up at him and offered a small tired smile.

Sully heard a horse ride up at a fast pace. He went to the window pulling back the curtain and saw Dorothy dismount quickly take the steps.

"It's Dorothy...," He made the way to the door opening it before Dorothy could knock.

"Oh Sully...," She was out of breath.

"Hello Dorothy come in. What brings you out here?" Sully closed the door behind her.

"You both need to come Colleen has gone into labour. Andrew has taken her to the clinic but I don't think he's going to be much help he's all over the place," She smiled slightly.

Michaela lifted Katie from the bath and wrapped a towel around her. "Mother could you and Brian look after the children for us?"

"I'd be happy to. This is all very exciting I'm going to be a great grandmother again," Elizabeth beamed. She placed Ann and Josef on the rug and took over from Michaela drying Katie.

Sully helped Michaela on with her duster and passed her, her leather gloves. "Let's go," He smiled looking excited for Colleen and Andrew.

**Clinic**

When Michaela, Sully and Dorothy rode up to the clinic they could hear Colleen cries. Michael jumped down from Flash and rushed into the clinic examining room.

Colleen was leaning over the examining table in her night gown, her face red from screaming. Andrew was stood next to her his face white as a sheet and looking clammy.

Sully turned up the lamps in the room and started to light the stove. Andrew had seemed to forget to do these small tasks when he and Colleen arrived.

"Colleen how far along are you? Did your waters break yet?" Michaela smoothed the hair back from Colleen's face.

"I'm not sure...My water broke about ten minutes ago I think," She struggled to recall.

"Andrew have you examined her?" Michaela asked

"Uh...I mean...no I haven't," he wrung his hands together nervously.

"Andrew...," Michaela rolled her eyes. She helped Colleen onto the examining table.

"I'll go set up the recovery room for later," Dorothy excused herself.

Andrew stepped back running into Michaela's instruments knocking them on the floor. Michaela sighed and looked at Sully begging him to help Andrew with her eyes.

"Come on Andrew lets step outside for a spell. Colleen's in good hands," he placed his hand on Andrew's elbow and escorted him to the door. He had a feeling that Andrew probably wouldn't have found it himself in the state he was in.

Michaela began to examine Colleen but had to stop when Colleen started to cry. Michaela went to her side holding her hand. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"I don't know...I'm scared. I don't know what to expect. Does it hurt as much as they say?" Colleen gripped Michaela's hand tightly in her own.

"Honestly, it's different for every woman but I'll tell you the truth...It is quite painful but Colleen it is well worth it. The pain soon fades away when you hold your baby for the first time," Michaela stoked Colleen's cheek. "You're going to be a mother Colleen, the biggest adventure there is. It's nothing to be scared of. You'll do fine I know it," She smiled at her daughter.

"Oh I'm so glad you're here Ma. Andrew is useless at the moment,"

"He's just nervous," she counselled with a slight smile.

**Outside**

"I don't know how to handle this, I've helped deliver plenty of babies before but I can't seem to pull myself together," Andrew ran his fingers through his hair. "I saw how you helped Michaela through her birth of the twins. You were so helpful; you calmed her and supported her. I wish I could be there for Colleen like you were there for Michaela. How did you manage it? How did you stay so calm?"

Sully sat on the bench he chuckled remembering Michaela's labour. "I wasn't calm at all. Every time Michaela has given birth I have never felt fear like it. But whatever I'm going through is nothing compared to what she's going through to bring our children into the world,"

Andrew nodded taking a deep breath letting the cool night air calm his nerves. He was going to be a father. By morning he was going to have a son or daughter. The thought brought a smile to his face. He wanted to be there for Colleen to support her; suddenly he made his way to the clinic door.

"Where ya going?" Sully asked

"To support my wife while she's have our child," he said resolutely.

Sully grinned proud of his son-in-law. He looked to the clear skies and prayed to the spirits that Colleen would have a safe birth and a healthy baby.

**Inside the clinic**

Andrew was holding Colleen's hand while she attempted to push. Her face was steeped in perspiration and her face contorted in pain.

As soon as the contraction was over Colleen led back on the examining table exhaustion taking her over.

"Colleen your doing so well," Michaela encouraged her daughter.

"I feel like I'm dividing in two, is it supposed to hurt this much?" Colleen rolled her head back closing her eyes.

Michaela made her way to Colleen's side; she stoked back her damp hair. "You're doing so well Colleen. Isn't she Andrew?" Michaela looked up to see Andrew white as a sheet but stood steady gripping Colleen's hand for dear life.

Andrew nodded words failing him for the moment. He had never been so nervous in all his life. He had attended countless births but this was different. Things could go wrong and it terrified him but he remembered what Sully had told him earlier. "You're doing really well Colleen, You can do this," He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

Michaela smiled softly and made her way back to the end of the table knowing that Colleen would have another contraction very soon.

**Outside the clinic**

Sully sat on the bench outside the clinic. He looked up and saw Loren walk towards him from the saloon followed by Jake and Horus.

"Hey Sully what you doing out here?" Loren asked.

"Colleen is about to have the baby," he rubbed his hands together warding off the chill of the evening.

"Really!" Horus's eyes widened. "I bet everyone's real excited?"

"Or are ya nervous?" Loren spoke up.

"I think we are all a bit of both. Andrew and Michaela are in there with her now," Sully nodded towards the door.

A wagon came around the corner of the clinic. Jake and Horus jumped out of the street away from the oncoming wagon. Brain, Elizabeth, Katie and the twins all occupied the cart.

"We talked it over and there was nowhere else we wanted to be," Brian said smiling as he jumped down. He then helped Katie down who immediately ran to Sully. He lifted his little girl into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"You ok sweet girl?"

"Yes poppy. Colleen's having a baby like mama did," She grinned.

"That's right," he kissed her cheek and set her on her feet to help retrieve the Josef and Ann. Loren Helped down Elizabeth.

"How is she Sully?" Elizabeth asked

"I think she's doing ok. Michaela and Andrew have their hands full at the moment I think," Sully touched Ann's soft little cheek.

"We should get the kids settled inside,"

"I agree it's quite cold out here," Elizabeth led the way as usual.

"Keep us updated Sully we'll be over the saloon," Loren said as he followed Jake and Horus back to the saloon.

**Inside the Clinic**

"I heard Grandma outside," Colleen lifted her head.

Michaela went to the internal door that led to the stairway. Michaela saw everyone on their way upstairs. Closing the door behind her Michaela lifted Katie into her arms.

"Mama is Colleen ok?" her brow creased.

"She's doing fine sweetheart,"

"Is she really doing ok?" Sully asked concerned.

"Yes but I think Andrew might faint at any moment," She grinned.

"Men have never had a strong stomach when their wives are giving birth, why do you think so many men opt to not be in the room?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"I delivered Katie!" Sully protested.

"And you were a nervous wreck," Michaela stroked his arm "But the only person I wanted there with me. You were wonderful," she kissed his cheek.

Colleen let out a loud scream making Katie jump and look at the closed door in fear. "Mama....?"

Michaela handed Katie to Elizabeth and rushed into the examining room firmly closing the door behind her.

"Come on lets go up," Sully started up the stairs.

"Poppy is Colleen going to die?" her bottom lip curled under.

"No Kate's she'll be fine," he placed the twins on the bed. Katie wriggled out of Elizabeth's embrace and ran to her father hugging him. Sully sat on the bed with Katie. Brian sat on the bed also.

"I'm going to see if Michaela would like some help," Elizabeth made her way down the corridor.

"Why colleen screaming then?" she played with Sully's beads.

"Well when ya have a baby Kate's it hurts for a little while but then ya get a beautiful baby, like you and your brother and sister," he touched her nose.

"I don't want Colleen to hurt," her nose wrinkled.

"She'll be ok Katie," Brian spoke up. He was feeling nervous for his big sister.

Sensing that the children were feeling at a loss of what to do with themselves, Sully suggested that they play with Ann and Josef hoping that it would take their minds off of Colleen's distress if that were possible hearing her cries.

**Examining room**

"That's it Colleen your nearly there...," Michaela could feel the crown of the baby's head. Dorothy stood nearby holding towels and helping Michaela where she could.

"Andrew I can't believe we are doing this," she sighed feeling that she didn't have the energy to go on.

Elizabeth held Colleen's other hand. Periodically she wiped Colleen's brow "You should be proud Colleen you are doing really well,"

Colleen nodded closing her eyes again. "Andrew I don't want to do this again..."

Elizabeth grinned "I think every woman has said that during labour but it's soon forgotten,"

"I won't forget," Colleen sighed.

Andrew could feel his hands shaking he was using all his concentration on trying to stay still so that Colleen wouldn't worry.

Colleen felt another intense contraction come on. She struggled to lift herself onto her elbows and gripped the hands of Andrew and Elizabeth tightly. Her face contorted with pain once again as she pushed down.

"That's it Colleen...Keep pushing the head's coming now," Michaela encouraged excitement clear in her voice.

"You can do it Colleen," Dorothy echoed.

The baby's head came out into Michaela's awaiting hands. "Come on Colleen one more push and it's over,"

"Ahhh....Ahhh," Colleen screamed.

The baby slid into Michaela's hands and she very quickly wrapped the baby in a towel. She cleared the tiny baby's airways and the little one let out a wail in protest to cold air.

Colleen collapsed onto the examining table. Andrew sat on the floor suddenly unable to carry his own weight any longer.

"Well done," Elizabeth caressed Colleen's hair.

"What is it ma?" Colleen was anxious to know. She raised up on her elbows again to get a better view of her child.

"It's a boy," Michaela said excitedly. Dorothy handed Michaela a clean towel. Michaela wrapped the baby boy and handed him to Colleen. "I'm so proud of you Colleen," Her eyes watered. Unable to believe that her little Colleen was now a mother of a healthy baby boy.

Elizabeth made her way to Andrew who was still unable to stand. "Come on Andrew meet your son," She grabbed his arm helping him stand.

"A son!" he mumbled not believing his own words. He looked over at the bundle in Colleen's arms. Their son was now quietly watching his parents.

"He's perfect Andrew look at his little hands," Colleen burst into a wide smile.

Andrew touched his son's cheek feeling the soft newborn skin. "He is perfect. Thank you Colleen thank you for this wonderful gift...I love you so much,"

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. "Do you have a name for my great grandson?"

"We thought of Harry for a boy," Andrew stated looking like a proud father and husband.

"And Michael for is middle name," Colleen held Michaela's hand. "Thank you ma for being here with me,"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she kissed Colleen's temple.

**The recovery room**

Michaela walked in on the scene of Sully and the children playing on the bed. She smiled at the scene. Brian spotted Michaela first and jumped up from the bed.

"Well?" He asked itching for news of his sister.

"Colleen had a baby boy they have named him Harry Michael Cook. He's very healthy and Colleen is doing well," Michaela was bursting with pride.

Katie jumped down from the bed. "Can we see the baby?"

"Of course you can, be quite though," she cautioned.

Katie grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him with her as she ran out of the room in a hurry. Michaela walked to the bed shaking her head with a loving smile. She sat down near Sully. Josef and Ann were led between them.

"How is Andrew?" Sully asked knowing that his son-in-law was not at his best last time he saw him.

"He needed to sit down during the delivery. I think it took it out of him," she chuckled.

Sully curled his finger under Michaela's chin he kissed her tenderly. "Well done Dr Mike,"

"You're welcome grandpa," She teased.

It suddenly dawned on him that a little boy would soon be calling him grandpa. "I maybe Grandpa but that makes you grandma," he raised his eyebrow.

"A grandma I can't believe it! There was a time in my life when I didn't think I would ever have any children let alone grandchildren," she marvelled. "We have an incredible family Sully,"

"I know," Sully caressed Ann's arm lovingly.

Michaela lifted Josef she kissed her little boy's cheek breathing in his baby scent. She cradled Josef close to her chest. "Shall we take these little ones to visit their nephew?"

Sully lifted Ann and they made their way to the visit their grandson.

Chapter 23 next...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Rose**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Dr Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and the show belong to the creators not me. This is just a story for fun.

Chapter 23

**Colleen and Andrew's bedroom 19****th**** December 1877**

Colleen sat up in bed resting against the headboard. Harry was nursing at her breast. Both mother and baby had taken to nursing like a duck to water.

"I can't believe he's here at home with us," Colleen beamed.

Andrew finished washing his face. He turned to see the beautiful sight of his wife and son snuggled on the bed. He quickly made his way to the bed joining them against the headboard.

"I know, it's good to have him home. This is the start of our family," he caressed Harry's soft baby hair.

"This is perfect," Colleen sighed.

After contently watching Harry nurse, Andrew broke the silence in the room. "Do you think we should go to the Christmas social at the end of the week?"

"I'd like to...I want to show off this little one to all the towns folk." Colleen grinned, lifting Harry to her shoulder and began to burp him after his fill.

"I can't wait," Andrew kissed Colleen's head then Harry's head lovingly.

**The Homestead Barn**

Michaela open the barn door. The door creaked, alerting Sully of her presents.

"Hey," he said glancing up from his work. He was making a wooden toy box for Katie for Christmas which had a carving of a woodland scene engraved on the lid. They had bought her a few other items but Sully wanted to give her something he made, something more personal.

"The children are almost ready to go into town for the Christmas social. I think Mother is twice excited than Katie at the prospect of a party," she approached him.

"I'm nearly done here. I just want to finish staining this side and then it'll be ready," He rubbed some more stain into the wood.

Michaela stood in front of the toy box admiring Sully's workmanship. "It's beautiful she will love it,"

Sully finished the section he was staining and looked up at Michaela. She was dressed up ready for the Christmas social. She looked stunning her pale blue gown and her hair placed in combs at the sides of her head.

He stood with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful," He reached out to touch her but Michaela swatted his hand away playfully.

"You have wood stain on your hands and you'll get it all over my dress!" She raised an eyebrow.

"What if I just kissed your cheek then wash up for the party?"

Michaela looked up at the pretending to think about his offer. "I think that would be ok," she grinned.

Sully rounded the toy box holding his hands up to show that he would not touch her dress. He leaned in and kissed her cheek then kissed the corner of her lips. Michaela placed her hands on Sully's waist. He kissed her lips softly at first. He gently guided Michaela back against the wall of the barn, he placed his hands on the wall either side of her head. Their kiss deepened mouths moved together in perfect harmony.

As they pulled apart Michaela caressed the side of his face lovingly. "I think you had better get washed up now," She upturned the corner of her mouth.

"Sure," he kissed her one last time before moving away.

Michaela caught the top of his arm before he moved out of her reach. "Maybe we could continue this later?" she raised her eyebrow questionably.

"I'll look forward to it," He winked before moving off to tidy himself up.

**The Church Christmas Eve**

The party was in full swing Grace had created a wonderful Christmas buffet. Christmas shaped cookies were also included much to Katie's delight.

The Reverend was playing the piano while groups of townspeople stood and sat around chatting amongst themselves about various subjects.

Katie was excitedly running around the church playing chase with some children. She didn't noticed Loren who stood nearby. She ran straight into his legs falling backwards. Loren turned sharply ready to give the person who ran into him a piece of his mind. When he saw Katie on the floor he's heart softened.

"Katie what are you doing?"

"Sorry Mr Bray I wasn't looking," She stood a dusted off her dress knowing her mother would approve of her being covered in dust on Christmas Eve.

"It's ok Katie," He lifted her off her feet and handed her a red striped candy cane "Just be a bit more careful next time,"

"Thank you Mr Bray," She placed the candy cane in her mouth. Pulling it out again she smiled. "Where are you having Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

Michaela approached just as Loren answered. "Well I thought I'd go over to the saloon...,"

"Oh Loren there is no need for you to go there. You could come and spend Christmas with us. Dorothy, Colleen, Andrew and baby Harry will be there too. You'll be more than welcome," Michaela offered.

"Aww thanks Dr Mike but I don't want to be a bother to ya,"

"Loren it's no bother we would like you to come," she touched his arm affectionately.

"Please Mr Bray, I can show you all my presents," Katie said sweetly.

"Expecting a lot of gifts then Katie Sully?" Loren grinned.

Katie just smiled and placed her candy cane back in her mouth.

"Ok Dr Mike I'll come to Christmas dinner tomorrow," Loren felt better about Christmas now. He didn't really want to spend Christmas at Hank's then wander home in the cold and a little worse for wear after a few too many whiskeys.

"We'll be glad to have you. Now Miss Katie let's see if we can get you to eat something other than sweets!" Loren handed Katie to Michaela.

Michaela walked over to where Sully was sat with Brian and the twins. Colleen was nearby making the rounds showing off Harry to Grace and Dorothy.

"What ya got there Kate's?" Sully asked as he took her from Michaela and lifted her into the air.

"Mr Bray gave me candy. He's good at that poppy!"

Sully chuckled "Ya gonna eat anything but candy tonight?"

She placed her finger to her lips and looked at the ceiling "Umm...Nope,"

"Didn't think so," he chuckled and placed her back on her feet. "Go play some more. We'll be leaving soon before it gets too cold to drive home,"

"Ok poppy," Katie ran off to go find her friends again.

Michaela stepped closer to Sully touching his arm. "It's not good for her to eat so much candy,"

"It's Christmas Eve Michaela, plus we can get her to eat as many vegetables you want tomorrow. We have enough of them..." he teased her about the mountains of vegetables she had prepared.

"Well...I just like to be organized that's all," she defended.

"And I love you for it," he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The scent she was wearing was intoxicating this alone made his pulse race. "Would you like your present tonight rather than tomorrow morning?"

Michaela's blushed at the sensual timber of his voice. "I...I'd like that," she looked up at him. His deep blue eyes capturing her sole.

"Can't wait till later," he whispered in her ear.

**Homestead**

It didn't take Katie very long to fall asleep when they got home from the church. She seemed to go straight to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Michaela summarised it was due to all the excitement. Brian also turned in wanting to do some reading.

Michaela settled the twins in their basins making sure they were sung and warm. Sully was downstairs checking the house was secure. She decided to make herself more comfortable and get ready for bed. She always loved getting dressed up but it was lovely just to relax and feel comfortable.

Sully finished locking up and made his way up the stairs holding a small package in his hand. He peeked in on Katie before he headed to his room. She was curled up on her side hugging her doll, sweet as an angel. He quietly closed the door and proceeded to his bedroom.

He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. The room was now dark except from some low light coming from the fireplace. Michaela was stood at her vanity in her under garments and a light robe. She was removing her earbobs; Michaela noticed his entrance reflected in the mirror. A soft smile spread across her face.

The soft glow of the fire cast a warm haze over the room. Sully felt a surge of emotion course through his veins and elope him. She was so stunningly beautiful. His one love, the one he devoted himself to for eternity.

He took slow steps towards her not making a sound. Michaela turned slowly sensing his presence behind her. She looked up into his desired filled eyes. She placed her palm against his bicep biting her bottom lip. The room suddenly felt heavy with passion causing Michaela's stomach flip.

Reaching up slowly Sully removed her robe caressing the skin on her shoulders. The robe fell loosely at her elbows before Michaela let it drop to the floor pooling around her feet.

She stepped closer to his body undoing the buttons on his shirt. She slowly popped the buttons through the eyelids building the anticipation of what they knew would come. Once his shirt was completely open and un-tucked from his pants Michaela raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck looking into his blue eyes that made her making her feel safe and warm.

She ran her fingers around his shirt collar caressing his neck. She eased the garment down his body caressing his skin as she went.

Sully enjoyed the feel of Michaela's hands over his torso. His heart pounded beneath his ribs. His arms came up to encircle her waist. She placed her cheek against his newly exposed chest breathing in his masculine scent. She kissed his shoulder running her hands down his arms sensuously. Sully's shirt soon followed Michaela's robe on the floor.

She kissed the hollow of his neck as Sully began to remove the straps of her camisole exposing her bare shoulders. Moving her hair to one side he leaned in and kissed her from her shoulder to her neck. Michaela closed her eyes letting the feeling of Sully's lips on her skin transport her. She was aware of the difference in her breathing and the pounding of her heart.

Sully lifted her off her feet slightly. Michaela took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist. She raked her fingers through his hair caressing his scalp with her finger tips. Sully slowly spun her around kissing her passionately. Steadily he walked towards the bed and gently laid Michaela on the bed. After kicking off his shoes Sully followed her onto the bed, covering her body with his.

She ran her hands down his muscular back feeling every contour as he kissed her neck. Teasingly slowly Sully undid the ties that held Michaela's undergarments in place. The fabric so lay loosely over her body, Sully took the opportunity to kiss the newly exposed skin of her abdomen. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, her breathing became ragged next to his ear as he kissed her neck.

"Love me...," She whispered. Her hand caressed his scalp and neck.

He quickly removed his trousers which were feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He looked into her eyes as his body covered hers once more. He brushed her hair back from her face. "I love you so much,"

Their lips met softly at first, Michaela caught Sully's bottom lip between her teeth and kissed him hungrily with all the passion she processed. Soon they were making love, touching the other places that they knew would please.

Their movements slowed and breathing after the climax of their love making. Sully pulled the blanket over them protecting from the cool night air. Stroking the hairs on his chest Michaela tucked her body close to his.

They lay in the low light of the fireplace for some time listening to the sounds of their home. The home they made together and filled with children and love. The fire was crackling in the hearth, the twins breathing and making small noises in their sleep. The sounds were lulling Michaela to sleep. She was going to need the sleep as she knew Katie would be up at the crack of dawn buzzing with excitement.

Sully nuzzled her hair "Would you like your present now?"

"Mmm...What present?" She looked up at him with her mismatched eyes.

"Your Christmas present," He chuckled. He reached to the nightstand and retrieved a small package. He placed it into Michaela's hands. "Merry Christmas,"

She sat up slightly wrapping the blanket around herself. "Thank you," She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Open it," he nodded to the gift.

She unwrapped the gift to reveal a wooden box. She opened the box to reveal a gold locket with a sliver rose embossed on the front. "Oh Sully it's beautiful, I love it. Thank you," She leaned into kiss him once more.

Sully cupped her cheek "I'm glad you like it. Here let me put it on for you," He sat up and took the locket from her and fastened it around her neck. "Now that's beautiful," he grinned.

"You make me so happy Sully. I love you with all that I process. I feel incredibly blessed that you love me," She felt tears well.

"I'll always love you," He lifted her hand and kissed the back.

She smiled at him. "Would you like your present now too?"

"Umm...yes," he grinned.

Michaela quickly got up from the bed and went to her bureau and took out a brown paper package wrapped with a big red bow. She quickly joined Sully in bed and handed him the gift.

Sully unwrapped the paper and smiled when he saw the glint of metal. "I noticed that your old one had seen better days,"

Sully held up his new tomahawk, perfectly crafted. He weighed it up in his hands throwing it from one hand to the next getting a feel for the new tool. "Thank you Michaela," he kissed her.

"You're welcome," She lay down next to him. "I think we should get some sleep now. We are going to have a busy day tomorrow,"

"Your right there," He placed his gift and the wrapping on the nightstand and lay down next his wife. He pulled her into his arms making himself comfortable.

"Goodnight Sully. Thank you for my locket,"

He kissed her tenderly "Thanks for the tomahawk,"

Michaela rested her head on his shoulder. She thought of all that they had to get done but she knew that she would have the help of her family. She couldn't wait until all her family was under one roof enjoying the holiday. She felt Sully's breathing change she assumed he was asleep. She loved him more and more each day if that were possible. He supported her, cherished her, challenged her and loved her just as she was. She often wondered how she had got so lucky to find love like this.

She looked up at his closed eyes and relaxed face. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," He mumbled not opening his eyes. He hugged her a little tighter.

Michaela rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes letting sleep wash over her.

The End...


End file.
